Un Recuerdo Mágico
by Coni-Mary
Summary: james y lily, 2 gryffindors se conocen en 5 año, lily tiene novio, pero estara segura de seguir esa relación, 2 años par saber que pasa! reviews pliss y en buena jamesxlily siriusx? remusx?
1. Ranas de chocolate

Un recuerdo mágico

1. ranas de chocolate

- canuto!! Donde te metiste!! – grito james potter desde el pasillo del tren – maldición canuto!! En que maldito compartimiento estas! –

- tranquilo cornamenta! Aquí estoy – dijo sirius black desde la puerta de un compartimiento al final del pasillo

- me voy 5 minutos y tu desapareces – le respondió su amigo mirándolo con enfado

- no te alteres compañero que estoy sano y salvo –

- eso me temía – suspiro james

James entro en el compartimiento de su amigo. Sirius era alto, con ojos oscuros y profundos, con un buen físico y el pelo negro azabache y james era parecido a su amigo de físico solamente que sus ojos y su pelo eran más claros y ocupaba unas gafas redondas

Dentro del compartimiento se encontraban 2 chicos de cabello castaño claro, uno era bajo y redondo y el otro era alto y de buen físico, el segundo, remus lupin, tenía aspecto calmado, mientras que el otro, meter petigrew, era un poco más saltarín y animado.

- lunático, colagusano! Q tal? – saludo james sonriente – como estuvieron sus vacaciones?

- bien – contestaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo

- que hay de ti? – pegunto remus con su normal apariencia calmada

- nada, ambiente como siempre en el valle de godric – contesto – un poco de playa, sol, chicas en bikini – agrego en un tono baboso – que sueño

- ooo... yo quiero chicas en bikini – dijo sirius poniendo carita de niño triste

- lo siento canuto te lo perdiste por estar con tu novia de cabello oxigenado – dijo remus en tono burlón – por cierto, todavía sigues con ella? –

- no, la descubrí engañándome con uno de durmsntrang – contesto medio enfadado

- lo siento canuto – dijo james – pero nadie se puede resistir a una belleza búlgara, no? – añadió haciendo ojitos

- no ayudas cornamenta!!!! – le grito el chico

El merodeador bufó enojado y se desplomo sobre el asiento, su amigo, james, lo imito y continuaron hablando de sus vacaciones.

Unos minutos después de hablar salieron a ver si había llegado el carito de dulces a su pasillo, al ver al carrito james se acerco corriendo, le fascinaban los dulces, eran su pasión después de las mujeres.

Corrió a todo dar hasta el carrito, cuando choco con una cortina roja, una chica pelirroja había salido al pasillo justamente cuando james se acercaba hasta el carrito y choco con ella por detrás

- auch!... eso dolió! – dijo la chica sobandose la cabeza, era una griffyndor pelirroja, de ojos verdes esmeralda y de buena figura – lo siento, estás bien?

- si... estoy bien – respondió james levantándose con dificultad, un poco mareado – podrías fijarte por donde vas cabeza dura!

- disculpa? – Dijo la muchacha atónita ante el comentario del merodeador – yo no soy la que corría desesperada hasta el carrito de dulces! –

- no pero eres la cabezona que se cruza cuando corro hacia el carrito! – bramo james mirándola enfadado

- si claro! – Respondió la chica sarcástica – yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas quedado con un cerebro tan barato que se te olvido como parar! –

- si! – dijo el chico – espera eso no sonó bien, tu tienes la culpa de no saber ver antes de salir! -

- pues, sabes algo? – Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa enfadada – eso mismo estaba viendo! No es mi culpa de que ataques como un troll por la espalda! –

- ja! Yo troll? – dijo james con rabia – pues por lo menos no soy una zanahoria dura! –

- troll maldito! – grito la chica poniéndose roja como el color de su pelo – adiós! Y disfruta tus dulces – finalizo cerrando de un portazo la puerta del compartimiento –

James miro la puerta del compartimiento tan enfadado que casi echaba vapor por sus orejas, como era que una chica así no sucumbiera desde el principio a sus encantos, si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, se hubiera puesto roja ante la primera mirada, bueno que más le daba, mientras no tuviera que verla de nuevo estaría feliz.

El merodeador siguió su camino hasta el carrito de los dulces, esta vez caminando para evitar chocar, al llegar al carrito había perdido totalmente el apetito, la rabia lo había echo olvidar todo lo pensado

- maldita chica pelo de zanahoria! – chillo para sus interiores

Dio media vuelta y se fijo que del compartimiento en que había entrado la chica, salía un chico de 7º, es decir 2 años mayor que el, de hufflepuff, era rubio, ojos azules agua, tenia un físico envidiable y una sonrisa perfecta (n/a: el chico de mis sueños xD), el chico le dirigió una mirada y se detuvo frente a james

- disculpa tu acabas de tener un tropiezo con una chica pelirroja? – le pregunto el hufflepuff

- ehh... sí – contesto james un poco dubitativo – por qué? –

- porque creo que deberías pedirle disculpas – dijo el hufflepuff sin expresar emoción alguna

- y que tal si no lo hago? – dijo james con una sonrisa hipócrita

- creo que tendré que obligarte a golpes – dijo el hufflepuff levantando a james del cuello

De pronto del mismo compartimiento del hufflepuff salio la pelirroja, al ver que el chico había levantado al merodeador amenazadoramente se acerco corriendo

- ANDREW! ANDREW! – chillo la chica tomando los brazos del chico y bajándolos, la pelirroja tenia mucha fuerza – que demonios haces! –

- solo quería que te pidiera perdón – dijo el chico soltando a james y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la griffyndor

- que tierno – dijo la chica sonriendo, tenia dientes blancos y derechos que formaban una sonrisa perfecta – pero aunque se merezca un ojo morado, no se la darás, verdad?

El chico miro dudoso a la chica y después a james, quien le sonrió hipócritamente, el hufflepuff al ver ese gesto frunció el seño y volvió a ver a la pelirroja.

- porfavooor – dijo la chica en tono infantil – por mí – añadió con ojitos de cachorrito, este gesto hizo que a james se le revolviera el estomago sin saber porque

- esta bien – dijo el chico sonriendo con sus dientes blancos y perfectos – chico, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- james potter – contesto

- james, soy andrew grease, mira james si no le haces nada a lily – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada la pelirroja, a la cual había tomado por sus hombros – evitare que tengas una cita con la enfermera pomfrey – bien? -

- bien – contesto james un poco nervioso

- esta bien, cuídate – dijo el hufflepuff dándose media vuelta – y cuídala – añadió esto ultimo dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica

Al ver que el chico se había metido al compartimiento james sintió un alivio en su estomago, como si miles de cucarachas se hubieran paralizado, entonces le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja que se había quedado ahí viendo como el rubio había entrado al compartimiento, le dirigió una sonrisa.

- creo que te debo unas disculpas – dijo james llevándose su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza – y un agradecimiento por evitarme un ojo morado –

- o... descuida estas perdonado y de nada – contesto la chica sonriente y un poco risueña – soy lily... evans –

- bueno yo soy james potter, como ya habrás oído – dijo el merodeador con media sonrisa – bueno... te invito un chocolate – dijo volteándose para ver el carrito

- hay si! – Chillo la chica emocionada – lo siento – dijo sonrojándose – siento cierta debilidad por los dulces, en especial los chocolates –

- ja ja, igual que yo – dijo james con una sonrisa. El merodeador se dirigió al carrito de dulces y compro una rana de chocolate para lily y una bolsa de diversos dulces para él, lily miro la bolsa con gula, pero aparto la mirada en cuanto el merodeador se dio cuenta, este sonrió – no quieres venir a compartir los dulces conmigo y mis amigos? – pregunto el chico

- no... O sea... no creo que a mi novio le guste – respondió lily sonrojándose – pero si quieren vengan ustedes, tal vez a mis amigas les guste conocerlos – dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa picarona

- bien –

- genial – dijo lily sonriendo – y no te olvides d llevar los dulces que o si no, no te dejo entrar –

- no te preocupes –

Lily se encamino a su compartimiento, dentro de el se encontraban andrew y 2 chicas mas, una morena de cabello lacio y oscuro, de ojos azules mucho mas profundos que los de andrew, y una chica de pelo castaño con ojos color avellana casi rojos, tenia su pelo mas o menos ondulado por el final pero al principio lo tenia casi rubio y liso. Ambas tenían un físico envidiable y una sonrisa hermosa, aunque eran de caracteres muy distintos, la castaña era una chic mas bien interesada en los deportes, gustaba de jugar quidittch y un deporte muggle llamado volleyball, la morena era mas bien estudiosa, callada gustaba de la música, tenia una voz angelical y disfrutaba de la música muggle, sobre todo una cantante llamada "shakira" .

- por que demoraste? – Pregunto la morena en tono de regañamiento – acaso ese chico volvió a gritarte? - la morena se llamaba Denisse Green y la rubia Daniell Dust

- no! – Dijo lily – me regalo un sapo de chocolate – añadió sonriendo satisfecha

- chocolate!! – Chillo daniell – yo Quiero!!!! – exclamo abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja que extendió una mano para evitar que la castaña se acercara.

- no!!! – dijo la pelirroja alejando el sapo de la mano de la castaña – es mió! Ya sabes que baja tengo el azúcar después de esa reñida en el pasillo!! –

- pero yo quiero chocolate! – se quejo daniell

- le dije que si quería viniera para acá con sus amigos – dijo lily – tenia una bolsa de dulces – añadió casi babeando – su novio la miro con el ceño fruncido – andy! No te preocupes! Sabes que eres el único en mi vida – dijo lily al verlo, se acerco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, con lo cual el rubio sonrió

- oooo.. – Dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo

- lo mismo le dijiste a Elliot, a Deán, a Craig... – la morena hubiera seguido pero la pelirroja le tapó la boca y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce a su novio

- eso era antes de conocer a alguien tan lindo y carismático – dijo lily soltando a la morena que dio una gran bocanada de aire.

De repente alguien toco la puerta del compartimiento, lily supuso q era james con sus amigos, abrió el compartimiento con una enorme sonrisa, cuando vio quienes eran los amigos de james le dio como un shock, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y quedo con la boca abierta, estaba paralizada no se podía mover.

- lily? – pregunto andrew que se acerco a su novia, al ver quienes estaban en la puerta también se paralizo, pero a cambio de lily reacciono rápidamente – primo!! – dijo andrew sonriendo y mirando a remus

- remus! – Dijo lily – no te veíamos desde el verano!! – había recobrado conciencia y fue a saludar con un abrazo a remus

- que hay primo! Lils! – Dijo remus abrazando lily y después a remus – no tenia idea que cuando james menciono una lily se refería a ti –

- ja ja, no sabia que estos eran los "merodeadores" que nombraste en el verano – dijo lily poniendo comillas en "merodeadores" – un gusto en conocerlos dijo lily saludando a sirius a peter – entonces tu eres el james del que me hablo remusin – dijo lily indicando a james

- remusin? – Dijo sirius en tono burlón – hay remusin amigui –

- tu tienes que ser sirius o en otras palabras canuto – dijo lily mirándolo – o tal vez también puedo decir rompecorazones insensible –

- oye! Pelirroja! Yo no soy insensible – dijo sirius con enfado, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de andrew se corrigió – lo siento, quise decir lily – ahí el hufflepuff se relajo – y que más te dijo de nosotros remusin?... auch! – pregunto sirius recibiendo un codazo al final de su amigo remus

- no les diremos nada hasta que pasen los dulces – dijo daniell metiéndose en la conversación con una sonrisa picara y una mirada fija en la bolsa que tenia james en su mano

- esta bien – dijo james sonriendo y pasándole la bolsa de dulces a daniell, la cual casi babeaba al ver el interior de la bolsa.

- yo les contare lo del verano - dijo lily mientras los 8 se sentaban bastante apretados en los asientos, algunas personas como daniell y lily tuvieron que sentarse en el regazo de alguien, lily se sentó confiada en el regazo d su novio, el cual la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello y daniell un poco avergonzada y preocupada se sentó en el regazo de sirius, pero este no vio ningún inconveniente, incluso se sintió bastante satisfecho

- bueno todo partió así – comenzó lily

Flash Back:

Andrew despertó temprano y bajó a la cocina para desayunar, ahí se encontraba greck, la elfina domestica de la familia grease

- buenos días señor andrew, quiere que le sirva algo? – pregunto el elfo feliz

- sí, por favor greck, quiero una taza de te si no te molesta – dijo andrew mirando el profeta

- no seas perezoso y sírvetelo tu – dijo lily bajando las escaleras y caminando hasta donde se encontraba andrew – buenos días cariño – dijo lily acercándose y dándole un beso suave en los labios – greck no le sirvas nada a este flojo – le dijo lily al elfo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

- claro señorita, usted desea algo? – pregunto el elfo más sonriente que antes

- solo deseo que te tomes un descanso, yo le haré el desayuno a este bebe – dijo lily, y el elfo siguió ordenes y se alejo

- podrías intentar no darme celos con el elfo sabes? – dijo andrew volteándose para ver a lily que había caminado hasta la tetera y con un movimiento de la varita hizo hervir el agua

- yo? Darte celos? Con ese cuerpo tan deseable que tienes no tardarías en reemplazarme – dijo lily poniéndose al frente de su novio, casi tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban

- sabes que jamás te reemplazaría, por que reemplazar a alguien tan perfecta como tu? – dijo andrew besándola suavemente en los labios – atlética, inteligente, carismática, dulce, que me falta? –

- obsesionada por los dulces e inmadura – contesto lily abrazándolo y entregándole un beso fuerte y largo en la mejilla

- sabes me hablaron de una disco muy buena por aquí, exclusiva par magos – dijo andrew observando como la chica salía de la cocina y ponía las tazas de té sobre la mesa y comenzaba a beber

- a si? –

- Si – contesto el chico sentándose en la mesa al lado de la pelirroja – y yo creo que tal vez como mis padres se van a ir a Londres esta noche, podríamos escaparnos e ir a divertirnos un poco, no crees? –

- no lo se, tendría que pensarlo – dijo la chica poniendo pose de pensante – por supuesto que si!!!, ya me estaba aburriendo de armar puzzles y ver películas viejas una y otra vez -

- entonces saldremos esta noche – dijo andrew decisivo

Interrupción Flash Back:

- no podrías avanzar un poco más rápido? – Dijo daniell con reproche – se están acabando los dulces y faltan solamente 20 minutos para llegar –

- bien – respondió lily – me saltare nuestro interesante día e iré a la noche – después no me pregunten si no entienden –

Devuelta Flash Back:

- andrew! Estoy un poco nerviosa – dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas coloradas – no se que música escuchan ni como bailan, además, este vestuario no es un poco exagerado? – añadió lily, llevaba puesto unos jeans claros ajustados y una polera naranja corta, que no le llegaba ni al ombligo, más un suéter blanco – quiero decir, mírame no parezco una dama –

- pero si toda dama tiene a su caballero – dijo andrew – no te preocupes te ves hermosa, bueno siempre has sido hermosa, no olvidemos a esos tipos de la playa – añadió con el ceño fruncido

- hay no te pongas celoso! – Dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla – tu también te ves precioso – andrew llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa rayada azul con blanco

Entraron a la discoteca, estaba llena de magos adolescentes que no eran menores de 14 años ni mayores de 17. Andrew arrastro a lily hasta el centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar un lento. Cuando ya llevaban unos 40 minutos bailando salieron de la pista par ir a buscar algo de beber, fueron al puesto de comida que había cerca de la entrada de la disco, solamente se encontraban 3 chicos que hablaban animadamente, andrew y lily se acercaron donde estaban las bebidas, de repente uno de los chicos se acerco.

- permiso, me podrías decir la hora? – pregunto el chico

- claro son… - pero andrew se detuvo al ver al chico – primo!!! –

- hola primo! – dijo el chico, era remus lupin, primo de andrew por el lado de su madre, aunque eran parientes lejanos, se llevaban como hermanos – con quien te encuentras? – pregunto el chico observando a lily con ojos tranquilos y alegres

- remus te presento a lily evans – la presento el chico – lily el es mi primo, primo lejano eso sí, remus lupin –

- un gusto lily – dijo remus estrechando mano con lily

- igualmente – respondió la pelirroja

- que haces aquí primo? No me dijiste que vendrías – dijo andrew

- no iba a venir, pero de repente me surgió la idea d venir con unos amigos – respondió el chico

- bueno, tal vez ahora quieras pasar estas semanas que quedan con nosotros –

- claro, me encantaría – dijo remus – sobre todo si esta ella al lado mío en la playa – agrego picaronamente

- no te pases primo – le advirtió andrew – ni un centímetro cerca de mi niña –

- andrew! No soy una niña – le reprocho lily en tono infantil – claro que encantaría estar contigo en la playa – dijo lily ignorando la cara enojada de andrew

- genial, nos vemos mañana primo! – dijo remus alejándose un poco – los iré a ver en la mañana! – dijo y se fue del local con los dos chicos morenos con los que estaba (n/a: adivinen quienes eran xD)

A la mañana siguiente lily despertó tarde, no recordaba mucho pero si recordaba al chico de la tienda, el primo de andrew. Bajo por las escaleras y camino por la cocina en, su pijama de shorts y una polera suelta, sin mirar por donde iba y con los ojos entre cerrados, se acerco al refrigerador y saco una caja de leche blanca, se acerco al estante y saco un vaso y se sirvió leche, sin saber que hacia o si había alguien en la habitación comenzó a beber la leche.

- y a mi no me sirves – dijo una voz masculina

Lily se sobresalto entonces, recién, abrió los ojos y vio a remus y a andrew sentados en la mesa de la cocina, lily se sonrojo, su cara se mimetizaba con su pelo, después se fijo en su vestuario y subió las escalera a su habitación, 30 segundos después se encontraba en la cocina con una bata puesta.

- no me pudieron haber avisado!? – exclamo lily con tono enfadado

- no queríamos interrumpir tu ritual de servirte un vaso de leche – respondió andrew en tono burlón

- gracias amor, me hace sentir mucho mejor – le dijo lily con una sonrisa sarcástica

Entonces el chico se levanto y abrazo a su novia, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, con esto la chica sonrió. Remus miraba la imagen sonriente, de verdad estaba feliz de que su primo estuviera contento con lily.

- y a mi no me darás uno lils? – dijo remus poniendo ojitos de gatito

- esta bien – dijo lily acercándose a remus y sentándose en su regazo, entonces remus puso labios de pucherito par recibir un beso y lily evito sus labios y le dio un beso de amiga en la mejilla

- buuu, yo me esperaba algo más amoroso – dijo remus en un falso tono de decepción

- lo siento, pero te tendría cobrar en ese caso – respondió lily levantándose del regazo de remus y posándose en el regazo de su novio

- y por qué andy no paga? – pregunto remus con tono enfadado

- "andy" – dijo esto con señales de comillas con los dedos – no paga por que se gano el premio del chico más perfecto y lindo de todo hogwarts – respondo lily sonriéndole a su novio

- yo también soy lindo – dijo remus

- bueno en ese caso tal vez tendría que pensarlo – dijo lily poniendo pose de pensante – no lo siento creo que me quedo con el chico que me pidió que fuera su novia –

- lo siento remusin – dijo andrew burlonamente

Después de haber terminado su conversación, lily, andrew y remus subieron a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la playa, unos minutos depuse los 3 estaban en la sala, lily se había puesto un bikini anaranjado con manchas y un pareo rojo, arriba se había puesto una polera blanca de tiras, andrew llevaba un bañador típico tropical azul, y remus lo mismo pero el suyo era verde, ambos llevaban una camisa blanca arriba.

Entonces salieron de la casa y la dejaron cerrada, ya que el elfo domestico se había tomado su domingo libre. Atravesaron la calle y llegaron hasta la playa (n/a: largo trayecto jaja)

Fin Flash Back:

- a nadie le importa su día en la playa – interrumpió dense – además ya se acabaron los dulces – añadió mirando la bolsa vacía

- si y ya llegamos – agrego daniell mirando por la ventana del tren que se había detenido

Los 8 salieron del tren y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes tirados, posiblemente, por caballos invisibles. Andrew, lily, meter y james se subieron en un carruaje; y en otro se subieron dense, daniell, remus y sirius.

- por eso te fuiste unas semanas antes de terminar las vacaciones? – pregunto sirius para sacar tema

- sí – contesto remus – tu donde estuviste en verano? – pregunto dirigiéndose a denisse que estaba muy callada, mirando sus pies tímidamente

- bueno… yo fui a roma – dijo denisse sin levantar la mirada

- y tu linda? – le pregunto sirius picaronamente a daniell

- no te pases… eh? – Le dijo daniell dirigiéndole una mirada asesina – yo fui a Paris –

- bien – dijo sirius decepcionado porque su galantería no había surgido efecto – que te parece si cuando vayamos a hogsmeade me acompañas – le dijo sirius galantemente a la castaña

- no – le respondió desinteresadamente la chica

Sirius la miro atónito, como podía ser que una chica como ella, que no sobresalía en la escala social y capaz no conocía a muchos chicos le dijera no a un tipo tan encantador como él (n/a: poquito sobrao), a sirius le daba vuelta su respuesta en la cabeza "no", imposible, increíble, como podía ser, no era fácil de creerlo, acaso había perdido su galantería, "jamás" pensó, era el mismo que el año pasado, tal vez no fuera fácil pero iba a salir con esa chica, e iba a demostrar que era el mismo galán de siempre.

Los alumnos cruzaron las grandes puerta que daban al gran comedor, lily, daniell y dense se sentaron juntas, andrew que era de hufflepuff, no pudo estar con ellas, pero como era premio anual no encontraba inconveniente alguno en pasar por las mesas, supuestamente, vigilando, sobretodo la mesa de griffyndor.

- que tal chicas! – dijo sirius sentándose al lado de daniell, quien no se inmutaba para nada en su presencia – se me olvido preguntarles, como se llaman? –

- yo soy lily evans – dijo lily que aparentemente era la vociferadora del grupo – ella es dense green – dijo indicando a la morena que hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano acompañado de una sonrisa – y ella es daniell dust – termino indicando a la castaña

- ustedes? – pregunto daniell

- lunático, no saben quienes somos – le dijo sirius a su amigo aparentando asombro

- lo siento a veces no captamos la presencia de ególatras – se dirigió daniell a sirius apáticamente

- hey! No soy ningún ególatra – le dijo sirius – bueno sin importancia, yo soy sirius black – se presento el moreno con una sonrisa seductora dirigida a la castaña, quien lo ignoraba mirándose las uñas

- yo soy remus lupin – dijo remus estrechando las manos de las chicas y saludando a lily con un beso en la mejilla, como había acostumbrado en el verano

- y yo soy…-

- james potter – finalizo la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo – la me dio la rana de chocolate –

- que lastima que no nos trajo a todas, verdad? – dijo daniell mirando a la pelirroja con envidia, mientras james miraba con decepción – oh… no te preocupes potter, solamente tengo un ligera adicción por los dulces – le dijo la chica, para que cambiara la cara

- ligera – dijo denisse con un bufido – la gula no es una adicción, es la demostración de poca fuerza de voluntad – le dijo aclaro la morena

- tú que sabes – le reprocho la castaña – siempre andas metida escribiendo canciones, cantando, dibujando o estudiando con lils –

- por eso mismo se – le dijo la morena – y si tu hubieras estudiado más hubieras sacado mejores notas en los exámenes del año pasado –

- siempre son así? – le susurro remus a lily, para no interrumpir la pelea

- sí – le contesto la pelirroja – el año pasado daniell no quiso estudiar mucho, estaba más concentrada en el quidditch y el volleyball – le dijo la pelirroja

- volleyball? – le pregunto james integrándose a la conversación

- es un deporte muggle- le aclaro la chica - tal vez este año daniell consiga que se haga un campeonato entre las casas, por EM –

- en serio? – dijo sirius integrándose

- sí, en serio – dijo la castaña que ya había terminado de discutir – pero no será fácil, tengo que juntar muchas firmas entre los alumnos y bueno… no soy de lo más conocida -

- no te preocupes – le dijo sirius – nosotros te ayudaremos, yo haría lo que fuera por una princesa como tu –

- lo siento pero si un chico que se pavonea como gallo en gallinero, me quiere ayudar – le dijo la chica levantándose d la mesa – prefiero hacerlo sola – finalizo, y salio del comedor con la mirada de un sirius muy sorprendido, lily rió.

- sabes pelirroja – le dijo sirius dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella – no le encuentro mucha gracia – dijo fulminándola con la mirada

- jaja como se nota que no la conoces, jaja – siguió riendo la pelirroja – jaja, ella no… jaja… no te tomara en cuen… jaja… en cuenta hasta que dejes esa ac… jaja… actitud de antropocentrismo-

- autoque? – dijo sirius sin entender palabra de lo que le había dicho la pelirroja entre risas

- autopocentrismo – dijo lily terminando su risa con algunas lagrimas – significa que te auto-veneras, te idolatras a ti mismo, te encuentras lo mejor, etc.… -

- hey! es lo mismo que ser egocéntrico! – le dijo sirius entre que entendía y que no – yo no soy egocéntrico! –

- bueno creo que tendrás que ser más humilde de lo que crees que eres para que te tome en cuenta – le explico la chica

Al finalizar el banquete andrew se acerco a la mesa de griffyndor.

- bien chicos creo que ya es hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones a dormir – les dijo el hufflepuff

- hay pero papito andrew! No quiero dormirme tan temprano – le reprocho lily con tono de niñita

- bueno tal vez si me acompañas puedas irte a dormir más tarde – le dijo andrew con una sonrisa seductora

- eeeh!... viva! – Celebro lily aun con su actuación d bebita – te veo luego denisse – se despidió la pelirroja y salio del gran comedor abrazada a su novio. James miraba atónito la imagen, como podía haberse ido con el chico teniendo esas intenciones, o las que el creía que tenia.

- pe… pero como… lo que quieren hacer… como la dejaste – le dijo entrecortadamente

- potter, andrew nunca haría algo que perjudicara a lily – le dijo mirándolo calmadamente – no van a hacer lo que tu crees, lo se – añadió la morena tranquilizando al merodeador y se marcho.

…

- ten lily, lo compre en el tren antes de que bajaran – le dijo andrew a su novia entregándole una rana de chocolate

- como es que las ranas – dijo lily mirando la cajita – pueden llegar a ser tan románticas –

- porque son dulces – le respondió el rubio – pero… - agrego – no son tan dulces como tu –

- lindo, porque tienes que hacerme sonrojar – le reprocho lily

- porque me encanta el color que toma tú cara – le dijo pasándole un mechón por detrás de la oreja – al final pareces un punto rojo con ojitos verdes –

- jaja, y el color que toma mi cara es lo único que te gusta de mi? – le pregunto la chica acercándose al rostro del hufflepuff

- no, también me gustan tus labios – le contesto seguido de un cariñoso beso en los labios – tu pelo – añadió plantándole un beso en el cabello – tus ojos – dijo besando su frente – hay más cosas que me gustan, pero seria un pervertido si te besara ahí – finalizo

- jaja, las cosas que te gustan, atrevido – dijo lily en broma

- a ti que te gusta de mi? – le pregunto el rubio

- bueno, me gusta todo de ti – le dijo seguido de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – me voy -

Lily soltó al chico y se empezó a alejar, pero el chico la tomo de la mano y la atrajo de nuevo hacia el y la empezó a besar apasionadamente.

…

- son las 12, no les preocupa que su amiga todavía no haya llegado? – le pregunto james a denisse y a daniell

- potter, no te dijimos que no hay que preocuparse? – Le respondió daniell por décima vez – sabes yo me voy a dormir – dijo la chica retirándose de la sala

- yo también – dijo denisse y siguió a su amiga

Entonces solo quedaron en la sala sirius, remus y james (n/a: la rata queda fuera ¬¬), estuvieron hablando sobre las bromas que harían ese año, sirius estuvo revisando la lista de chicas con las que podría salir ese año, su lista estaba a la mitad, solo contenía las chicas más lindas y populares de hogwarts, entonces se dio cuenta que en ella no se encontraba daniell, esto hizo recapacitar mucho al chico, que pasaba si es que hubiera muchas mas chicas que el no conocía, y la realidad era que el nunca se esforzó en conocer un chica, ellas siempre lo querían conocer a él, "tal vez a esto se refería evans" pensó.

Al rato sirius subió, seguido a el subió remus, entonces james se encontró solo en la sala común, no tenia sueño, y no lo tenia por que estaba esperando que llegara lily, eran un cuarto para la una de la madrugada, estaba preocupado, no le bastaba con que denisse o daniell le dijeran que estaría bien, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Decidió ir a buscar a lily, entonces entro en su dormitorio silenciosamente para no despertar a sus amigos.

- cornamenta donde crees que vas? – le pregunto un chico

- calla canuto, voy a buscar a evans – le respondió james

- yo te acompaño – le dijo su amigo

- no canuto!! Tú te quedas! – le ordeno su amigo

- y te crees para decirme que me quede? – Le dijo el moreno y se levanto de la cama – iré te guste o no –

- no te haré un espacio en mi capa – le dijo james a ver si se quedaba

- no importa, entonces iré de perro – le respondió satisfecho

- maldita sea! Bien me puedes acompañar – desistió el chico de las gafas y salieron del cuarto.

Salieron de la torre y se escondieron bajo la capa invisible de james. Empezaron a recorrer el colegio buscando a lily y andrew; finalmente los encontraron besándose cerca del aula de transformaciones. Por la forma en que se besaban pareciera que no iban a terminar nunca, entonces se sentaron en el suelo, aun bajo la capa, y esperaron a que decidieran irse.

- cornamenta creo que no van a terminar hasta el amanecer – le susurro bastante bajo sirius

- te dije que no m acompañaras – le respondió el chico de las gafas

- tengo una idea – le susurro el moreno tomando de la mano a james para que se levantaran al mismo tiempo – ven salgamos – entonces salieron al patio donde se quitaron la capa

- que demonios piensas hacer canuto – le pregunto james


	2. Noche de luna llena

2. noche de luna llena

- que demonios piensas hacer canuto – le pregunto james

- voy a convertirme en perro, así podré hacer que se separen y decidan irse a dormir – le contesto el chico, un segundo después había adoptado la apariencia de un perro.

- maldita sea canuto! No puedes hacer eso! – exclamo james persiguiéndolo

Entonces sin darse cuenta james entro al castillo persiguiendo a sirius, gritando, a veces, "maldita sea canuto vuelve!" o en otros casos "demonios para!" hasta que llego donde se encontraban andrew y lily, que seguían besándose, se detuvieron de repente al ver a james, correr hacia ellos siguiendo a un enorme perro negro, este, el perro, se abalanza sobre lily y empezó a lamerle la cara, lily no paraba de reír y empujar al perro para que se pudiera levantar.

- potter es tuyo? – le pregunto andrew intrigado mirando como lily acariciaba al animal, este lamía la cara de lily y de repente su pecho, cuando esto sucedía, lily lo reprochaba y le decía cosas como "eso no se hace", con lo que el perro bajaba las orejas.

- eeeh… no – contesto el moreno – lo… encontré! Sí lo encontré en el patio –

- y que hacías en el patio a estas horas? – le dijo andrew mirándolo reprobatoriamente

- lo mismo te pregunto – dijo james – que hacías besando a la dama en el pasillo, cuando debería encontrarse en cama? –

- esta bien potter – le dijo andrew como si entendiera el punto – te salvaste por esta vez –

- bien! – se dijo a lo bajo

- buenas noches lily, james – se despidió andrew de los griffyndors y se alejo para hacer su ronda

- ven canuto! – llamo james al perro, lily se levanto con el perro al lado y se fueron los 3 hacia la torre de griffyndor

- así que se llama canuto – dijo lily acariciando detrás de las orejas a sirius – no le dices así a black? – pregunto

- sí por eso le digo así – le respondió james – no es así compañero? – el perro hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, lily se sorprendió mucho al ver esto, era un poco sospechoso, pero no le dio importancia

- y que hacías merodeando a estas horas de la noche? – le pregunto lily al moreno

- te estaba buscando – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca

- jaja, me puedo cuidar sola sabes – le respondió lily sonriente

- lo se, pero estar en la noche a solas con tu novio – dijo james – es un poco sospechoso, no crees? – añadió

- tal vez, pero andrew nunca haría nada que me dañara – le contesto la pelirroja – tu no tienes novia? –

- no – contesto el merodeador – tener una novia implica una relación seria, y yo no quiero eso –

- a no? – dijo esta curiosa – y que quieres? –

- bueno, es difícil decirlo – dijo james – me quiero divertir hasta encontrar la chica indicada –

- pero no crees que eso dañaría a la chica con la que sales – dijo la chica más seria de lo normal – quiero decir, estás saliendo con esa chica porque quieres tener algo con ella, no? –

- no – dijo despreocupadamente el merodeador, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja que tenía un aspecto enfadado

Sirius que seguía convertido en perro, miraba la discusión, si tan solo pudiera convertirse en humano y decirle a su amigo que estaba metiendo la pata, pero se le ocurrió morder a su amigo para que lo mirara, dio resultado, el chico se dio vuelta y miro al animal

- auch! Que demonios haces – le dijo james al perro en voz baja, este dio vuelta su cabeza mirando a lily, james subió la vista y vio el rostro enfadado de la pelirroja

- sencillamente, james potter, creo que lo que haces es muy insensible – le reprocho la pelirroja – estas chicas salen contigo porque creen que tienen esperanza – volvió su mirada al frente y después volvió a mirar al merodeador – pero tú… tú lo haces para divertirte y dañas los sentimientos de otra gente, debería darte vergüenza – la chica finalizo y salio corriendo hacia la torre

- por que no me dijiste que estaba metiendo la pata? – le dijo james a su amigo, este gruño, entonces volvió a su forma humana – sabes que? Da igual, lily es una más entre todas las chicas del colegio – dijo finalmente confiado

- así me gusta, el viejo cornamenta devuelta – dijo sirius animado – y no babeando por una chica que tiene novio – dijo posando su mano en el hombro del merodeador – aunque te dijo cornamenta, que evans no esta nada mal – añadió burlonamente

- maldito pervertido – le dijo james desordenando el cabello de su amigo

Los 2 se metieron debajo de la capa invisible por si se encontraban con algún profesor o prefecto. Caminaron hasta la torre de griffyndor, pasaron por un baño de chicas donde oyeron sollozos, no eran los de myrtle "la llorona" pues los suyos eran más agudos, entonces decidieron entrar, ahí se encontraba daniell, estaba llorando al lado del lavabo. Sirius salio de la capa entonces y le hizo una seña a james para que se marchara, el chico de las gafas se fue, entonces sirius se acerco a daniell.

- que ocurre dust? – le pregunto sirius arrodillándose a su lado, la chica se enderezo y se limpio las lagrimas, el color rosado de sus mejillas hacían que sus ojos se vieran de un rojo oscuro.

- tú… tú no deberías estar aquí – le dijo la chica – y además no te interesa lo que me ocurra –

- vamos dust, que no te agrade no dice que no puedas confiar en tu amigo blackie – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa encantadora que asomaba todos sus dientes – solo quiero ayudar –

- es que black! No puedo decirte! – le dijo la chica volviendo a sollozar, apoyándose en el hombro del chico, este dudo un momento, y entonces comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la castaña.

- dust, te juro, por mi alma, que puedes confiar en mi – le dijo el chico volviéndose hacia el rostro de la chica y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros

- bien… dale gracias a tu ojos que te lo diré – le dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas – es… es mi hermano, yo… yo vengo de una familia muggle – dijo dudosa la chica – mi hermano mayor tie… tiene cáncer! – dijo la chica volviendo a sollozar

- Yo… yo no entiendo – dijo el chico, era de esperarse ya que venia de una larga familia de magos y sus padres detestaban a los muggles, los encontraban inferiores – que es cáncer? –

- es una enfermedad! – le dijo la chica entre sollozos – y es casi imposible de curar! –

- oh… lo lamento tanto dust – le dijo sirius – sabes creo que te comprendo, es decir ninguno de mis familiares va a morir – al decir esto los sollozos aumentaron – o sea… lo que quiero decir es que mi familia me odia, para ellos no existo, me tratan como un fantasma, me dicen cosas horrible, para mi, mis padres están muertos – le dijo sirius

- lo lamento sirius – le dijo daniell, apartando su cabeza del hombro del chico se limpio las lágrimas, tenia las mejillas manchadas con el camino que habían recorrido sus lagrimas, entonces sirius saco un pañuelito blanco de su bolsillo y limpio las mejillas de la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas bajaron al gran comedor con buzo y poleras deportivas, entonces los 3 merodeadores se acercaron. Lily ignoro totalmente a james, se notaba que seguía enfadado con el por lo de la noche anterior.

- que hay chicas – saludo remus con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, denisse al recibir el suyo se sonrojo un poco, y escondió su rostro detrás del gran libo que estaba leyendo esa mañana.

- van a hacer algo? – les pregunto sirius

- vamos a ir a calentar – le respondió denisse que seguía leyendo su libro

- calentar? En un fin de semana? – se pregunto sorprendido james – deberían estar platicando e ideando que van a hacer en su tiempo libre –

- esto hacemos potter, nos ejercitamos en nuestro tiempo libre – le respondió lily fríamente – a diferencia de otros, que se divierten haciendo sufrir al resto, nosotras salimos, amos al lago, trotamos una vuelta y después jugamos volleyball contra unas chicas de ravenclaw –

- les molesta si las acompañamos? – pregunto james

- no, pero creo que eso arruinaría tu divertida agenda no? – le dijo la pelirroja enfadada

- no – respondió serenamente el moreno

- esta bien – dijo la pelirroja – será mejor que se cambien rápido en 15 minutos nos vemos afuera – los chicos las miraron sorprendidos

- que? – dijo daniell la cara atónita de los merodeadores – no pensaban acompañarnos y quedarse sentados como holgazanes o si? – pregunto daniell

- no… no, claro que no – respondió sirius volviendo a la realidad

- bien… entonces que esperan, corran! – dijo daniell y esto causo la salida inmediata de los 3 chicos.

- jaja… ya los quiero ver – dijo denisse entre risas – no duraran ni la mitad del lago –

Lily se acerco a la mesa de ravenclaw y les dijo a las chicas con las que practicaban volley que se consiguieran a sus 3 mejores chicos. Ver a potter recibiendo pelotazos no le quedaría nada mal.

10 minutos después los 3 merodeadores se encontraban en el patio junto con las chicas, entonces las griffyndors comenzaron a desvestirse, se sacaron el polerón de buzo y el pantalón, quedando tan solo en unas patas cortas y con su polera deportiva. Los chicos las miraban babeando, habían visto a chicas con buen cuerpo, pero ninguno parecido a aquellos.

- que ocurre? – pregunto lily recogiéndose el pelo para que no le molestara

- na… nada – respondieron los 3 volviendo a la realidad.

- bien entonces comencemos – dijo denisse iniciando el trote

Los 6 comenzaron a trotar, denisse encabezaba la cola seguida por lily y después daniell, al final, muy al final iban los 3 merodeadores, ya bastante agotados. Solo los animaba el seguir la parte posterior de las chicas (n/a: pervertidos xD). Ya iban a la mitad del lago, cuando las chicas recién comenzaron a sudar, mientras que los 2 morenos estaban casi empapados, el licántropo era el único que seguía el ritmo de las gryffindors, pues, como conocía a lily del verano, esta lo hacia levantarse de madrugada e ir a trotar por la playa con su primo.

- bien, ya entraron en calor? – pregunto daniell al finalizar la vuelta

- si... si... – dijeron los merodeadores entrecortadamente por el cansancio

- bueno, dudábamos que iban a durar la vuelta – dijo lily – así que creo que estará bien dar otra vuelta, no creen? – añadió la pelirroja irguiéndose para comenzar nuevamente el trote

- no!... no por favor! – rojo remus lanzándose al suelo

- esta bien remusin – le dijo lily arrodillándose al frente de el – los dejaremos descansar, total, tenemos que estirarnos –

- es... estirarse? – dijo sirius babeando, según el creía se sacarían un poco más de ropa

- si, tu sabes, eso que haces para no lesionarte – le contesto daniell, tomo su brazo por su codo y comenzó con las articulaciones de su brazo, las otras 2 chicas la imitaron.

- vamos niños! – Les dijo lily – no creerán que lo vamos a hacer por ustedes – los 3 gryffindors se levantaron del suelo con pesadumbre, imitaron a las chicas, aunque no lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

- no... no lo están haciendo bien – dijo daniell acercándose a sirius que era el peor – tienes que tomar este brazo... – dijo la castaña tomando los brazos del moreno como si fuera un títere, apoyo el codo del brazo izquierdo y lo puso sobre la palma del brazo derecho, y comenzó a hacer presión hacia el cuerpo del merodeador.

- vaya, veo que esto no esta tan mal – dijo el chico fijándose en lo pegados que estaban su cuerpo con el de daniell

- ya te dije black, no te pases – le advirtió la chica soltando al moreno y siguiendo con su propio estiramiento

Después de haber finalizado su estiramiento los 6 gryffindors fueron hasta una pequeña cancha de cemento marcada con líneas cerca de la cancha de quidditch. Ahí se encontraron con 6 chicos de ravenclaw, 3 chicas y 3 chicos. Entre las ravens estaba Amelia dicks, una chica de pelo largo y negro y unos ojos cafés claros, Diana Welcks una chica rubia de ojos azules oscuros y Talía Bares, una castaña de ojos verdes casi negros. Las 3 ravens saludaron con un gesto de la mano a las gryffies, las cuales se lo devolvieron.

- hola bares – saludo james a la castaña – que gusto volverte a ver –

- pero si es jamsie! – Dijo Talía bares con una sonrisa – no sabia que ustedes iban a jugar –

- bueno, aquí estamos, no? – Dijo el chico – así que, expliquen de que se trata –

- no saben? – dijo Amelia dicks integrándose a la conversación – pero si lily dijo que eran profesionales! –

- evans... – dijo sirius mirando a la pelirroja mordazmente

- bueno... tal vez mentí un poquito – dijo la pelirroja

- bueno... el juego es así – dijo daniell interrumpiendo la discusión – tienen que hacer pasar la pelota con 3 pases –

- que? – dijo sirius sin entender palabra

- aaaagh!... será mejor que nos vean jugar – dijo la gryffie castaña

Entonces las 6 chicas se situaron en la cancha, cada equipo a cada lado separados por una red alta, daniell les dio unas extrañas indicaciones a las otras chicas como "lils vas a centro" y "denisse vas de armadora", las otras 2 chicas asintieron.

- bien sacan ustedes – dijo Diana Welcks pasando por debajo de la red una pelota blanca con rayas

Lily tomo la pelota y le dio unos botes en el cemento, después lanzo el balón al aire y le dio un fuerte golpe, entonces, Diana welcks, que estaba de punta, respondió la pelota con los brazos tomados, el balón se dirigió hacia Amelia dicks, que estaba de armadora, que puso las manos casi entre lazadas y levanto la pelota bien alto en el aire. Entonces Talía bares corrió hacia la red, pegó un salto y con un fuerte golpe lanzo la pelota hasta la cancha de las gryffies, que hicieron la misma jugada punta-armador-centro. Así estuvieron jugando un buen rato, marcando puntos, hasta que las ravens ganaron 11-9.

- entendieron como se juega? – les pregunto daniell que estaba sudando por el gran juego – solamente se pueden hacer 3 pases – les aclaro

- si entendimos – dijo james atónito, nunca había visto golpes tan fuertes de una chica

- bien, potter vas a centro ya que eres el más alto – dijo indicándole la cancha para que fuera

- te tienes que poner en esta posición – le dijo lily arrastrándolo hasta una esquina de la cancha – y cuando nuestro equipo pase la pelota corres hasta acá – dijo lily demostrándole como debía hacerlo, y corrió hasta el centro.

- lupin, tu... déjame ver tus manos – le dijo la castaña – haber... toma la pelota – dijo lanzándosela, remus la tomo ligeramente – bien... vas a armador – y el licántropo camino hasta donde se encontraba denisse

- bien remus – le dijo cariñosamente la morena – te pones aquí y corres hasta acá – le dijo dándole una demostración

- y como no queda otra, black serás punta conmigo – le dijo daniell – te pones aquí y cuando pasemos el balón corres hasta acá – le dijo, dándole, como habían hecho sus amigas, una demostración.

- están listos? – dijo uno de los ravens

- claro! Saquen – les dijo daniell dando comienzo al juego con un chiflido

Uno de los ravens sacó y sirius adopto una actitud más seria y corrió a buscar la pelota, la respondió con un duro golpe de ante-brazos y se la envió directamente a remus, quien por don natural levanto la pelota y james, que estaba de centro, remachó muy fuertemente y anoto un punto.

- potter!! No te lo creo! – Le grito lily – están seguros que no sabían jugar? –

- bueno... – dijo james – cuando éramos pequeños nosotros 3 fuimos a clases de volleyball feliz? –

- maldito mentiroso! – grito casi riendo la pelirroja – debieron habernos dicho, todas esas malditas explicaciones para nada –

- lo sentimos evans, pero como nos mentiste debimos devolvértelo – le dijo sirius

El juego estuvo bastante bien, muy reñido, pero al final ganaron los gryffindors con un marcador de 25-20.

Después de ese partido las chicas cambiaron sus expectativas de los merodeadores, ahora por lo menos no los encontraban unos holgazanes, aunque lily todavía cambiaba su humor respecto a james.

- no tenia idea! Al principio cuando black respondió el saque pensé que era don natural! – dijo daniell que seguía sorprendida por el juego

- pienso que alguien se esta enamorando de un pedante – susurro lily a denisse

- te escuche pelirroja! – le replico la castaña furiosa – a mi no me gusta black! –

- oí que alguien decía "me gusta black" – dijo el moreno entrando a la sala común

- si... sabes que le estaba confesando a lily mi profundo amor hacia tu persona – contesto la castaña sarcástica

- no te preocupes dust, tu tampoco estás mal – le dijo sirius pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros

- black! Aléjate! No ves que me contagiaras con tu egocentrismo – dijo daniell saltando del sofá y sentándose entre sus dos amigas.

- recuerden que hoy es noche de luna llena – le susurro la pelirroja a sus 2 amigas – y la noche esta despejada, podríamos... ya saben dar un paseo –

- claro, vamos – dijo daniell saltando del sillón

Las 3 chicas salieron de la sala común sin que nadie se fijara, o por lo menos eso creían, disimuladamente 2 chicos ponían mucha atención a lo que hablaban las gryffies.

- dar un paseo? – dijo james

- extraño... en noche de luna llena – dijo sirius pensante

- no creerás que vayan a... – dijo james pero se detuvo al final – no, son muy cobardes –

- sí, tal vez fueron a ver a ese hufflepuff – contesto sirius tranquilo – mejor vayámonos, que si no se hará tarde –

Y los 2 merodeadores se marcharon de la sala.

- auch! cuidado que me pisas! – susurro lily mientras caminaban silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la salida del castillo

- bien, será mejor que nos transformemos – susurro denisse a sus amigas que estaban delante de ella

Entonces sin que nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, las 3 chicas se transformaron en animales. Lily se transformo en un glorioso fénix, con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Denisse, en una hermosa lechuza de plumaje café oscuro e intensos ojos azules, daniell en un alegre golden retriever de pelaje dorado con acechadores ojos rojos.

Las 3 animagas se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Habían sido animagas desde 2º año en hogwarts, después de haber cumplido un castigo ahí, en el bosque, el misterio que se adentraba las había cautivado a ir cada mes. Entonces aprendieron rápidamente con seguidas sesiones a escondidas en la torre de astronomía, hasta que en pocas semanas consiguieron lograr la transformación completa.

…

- listo cornamenta – le pregunto sirius a su amigo

- claro – le contesto el chico de las gafas

Los 2 merodeadores se convirtieron de un segundo a otro en animales, sirius se había transformado en un enorme perro negro y james en un bellísimo ciervo. Los 2 chicos tocaron el nudo del sauce boxeador y entraron por un túnel que los dirigía directamente hasta la casa de los gritos en hogsmeade. Ahí se encontraron con un hombre-lobo, que sin que el resto del colegio supiera, era su amigo y compañero remus lupin.

Cuando era pequeño un lobo lo mordió y entonces se convirtió en licántropo, cada luna llena lo alejaban del colegio y lo llevaban hasta la casa de los gritos, con su desaparición, los profesores dejaban la excusa de que había ido a ver a su madre, así no podía dañar a nadie.

Pero sus amigos descubrieron su secreto y lo ayudaron a pasar sobre eso, entonces se decidieron en convertirse en animagos secretamente, y lo acompañan cada luna llena, pues los hombres-lobo no atacan a los animales.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hasta el bosque prohibido. Era su lugar favorito para merodear por las noches. Los tres se encaminaron por las profundidades, estaban jugando tranquilamente cuando vieron a una hermosa lechuza cruzar frente a ellos.

Remus comenzó a seguir al ave, seguramente quería jugar con ella, entonces un perro dorado se cruzo frente al lobo y le gruño, el licántropo quiso seguir al pájaro pero el perro se lo impidió.

La lechuza entonces ascendió y se poso en una rama de los enormes árboles, el lobo la miraba deseando que bajara para jugar, remus pensó "no te quiero matar, baja a jugar", pues aunque el lobo intentaba dominar su mente remus se oponía. La lechuza entonces remonto vuelo y se alejo volando, el perro miro a los merodeadores con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

"me parecen familiares – pensó sirius – pero en donde"

…

"síganme – les indico lily a sus 2 amigas mediante un hechizo que unía sus mentes – por este lado"

Las 3 gryffindors entraron en el bosque, gozando de la belleza nocturna que inspiraba el ambiente, las chicas montaron un relajante paseo a través del bosque.

"cuanto les apuesto a que no me alcanzan – pensó denisse incitando a sus amigas a una carrera – atrápenme! – y remonto vuelo rápidamente, sus amigas comenzaron a seguirla.

lily mantenía un vuelo calmado, su mayor interés siempre era observar las bellísimas criaturas del bosque, sobretodo un hermoso ciervo que siempre se encontraba por los alrededores, tenia un aire elegante que lo hacia notar del resto de los animales. Extrañamente siempre se encontraba con un enorme enorme perro y un lobo. Ella sabía que era solo un animal, pero había algo en ese ciervo que la atraía como un imán.

Daniell seguía a su amiga muy de cerca cuando de repente se le cruzo un lobo. Tuvo que parar de inmediato, al ver que iba a atacar a denisse se cruzo en frente del animal y lo detuvo con un amenazante gruñido. Noto que el lobo quería seguir a su amiga pero le detuvo el paso.

"dani retenlo ahí que tengo una idea – le dijo la morena a su amiga"

"bien, pero apúrate que no quiero que me mate – le apresuro la castaña"

De pronto un glorioso fénix se poso en el lomo del perro. Este se fijo en el lobo, después en el perro y finalmente en el ciervo, ahí se encontraba, el ciervo que la cautivaba con esa hermosa presencia, entonces no retuvo el impulso y se acerco a la hermosa cornamenta del animal, bajo un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, este le devolvió la mirada

"que ojos – pensó james – parecen un par de esmeraldas"

El fénix le dio un cariñoso picotazo en la cabeza, como incitándolo a jugar, entonces remonto un vuelo en círculos justamente sobre su cornamenta. El ciervo comenzó a seguir al fénix con la mirada hasta que de un salto toco un ala del ave con su nariz. Era como jugar a la "pinta" debían seguirse y tocarse.

"el rojo intenso de sus plumas – pensó james siguiendo al ave por debajo – que hermoso plumaje"

"lils que infantil juego estas montando – le reprocho su amiga que estaba transformada en perro – que te ocurre"

"no encuentras que es hermoso? – le pregunto la pelirroja que continuaba escapando del ciervo"

"sí, sí un animal muy bonito – dijo la castaña aburrida"

Entonces el lobo y el perro se unieron al juego de los otros 2 animales, seguían al fénix intentando atraparlo, pero este se elevaba cada vez más sobre sus cabezas. El único que llegaba a tocarlo era el ciervo, con unos reflejos increíbles, cosa que cada vez que el fénix bajaba rápidamente, podía tocarlo.

De pronto la lechuza apareció, llevaba algo colgando de su pico, parecía un ratón muerto. La lechuza aterrizo en el suelo y dejo al animal muerto cerca del lobo, parecía un regalo. Entonces la lechuza se poso en la cabeza del lobo y le picoteo detrás de las orejas cariñosamente.

"denisse no ves que es muy peligroso! – le reprocho la pelirroja que había parado de jugar y se había vuelto a posar en la cornamenta del ciervo, a quien acariciaba con las plumas de su cola"

"no ven que es cariñoso? – les dijo su amiga que seguía cosquilleando las orejas del lobo"

Entonces la lechuza se poso en el hocico del animal, giro su cabeza con tierno gesto, el lobo la imito como intentando enderezar la mirada, los profundos ojos de la lechuza eran como 2 gotas del lago negro.

"dani, deni – les llamo la atención la pelirroja – está llegando el amanecer, debemos irnos!"

"unos cuantos minutos más – reclamo la morena que estaba jugando con el lobo – nadie se levanta temprano en domingo"

Entonces le comenzó a ocurrir algo muy extraño al lobo, su pelaje comenzó a desaparecer. El ciervo y el perro al notar esta reacción condujeron al lobo hasta la casa de los gritos, el fénix, la lechuza y el perro los siguieron para ver que ocurría.

Ya dentro de la casa pudieron presenciar como el lobo extrañamente se convertía en humano, pero no en cualquier humano. Al ver en quien se había convertido el lobo las 3 chicas soltaron un grito en sus pensamientos

"es… es lupin! – pensó a gritos denisse – lupin es un… HOMBRE-LOBO! "

"no lo puedo creer – dijo lily"

Entonces las 3 chicas notaron algo casi tan impresionante como lo de remus, el ciervo y el perro que acompañaban al lobo, de un minuto a otro, se transformaron en james y sirius.

"con razón! – pensó lily – era evidente! Como no me di cuenta antes! Que estúpida soy!"

"de que hablas lils? – pregunto daniell bastante confundida"

"la noche en que me fui con andrew después del banquete de bienvenida – dijo lily – apareció potter con un perro negro al que llamaba por el apodo de black, igual al con el que estábamos jugando!"

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a hablar

- lunático, eh! Lunático! – le susurro sirius a remus, este comenzo a abrir los ojos de a poco hasta despertarse por completo

- fue una buena noche – dijo remus al estar completamente consiente

-sí, no encuentran que es hermoso – dijo james acercándose al fénix

"chicas no creen que seria malo saber su secreto y que ellos no sepan el nuestro? – les pregunto lily"

"lils ni se te ocurra revelarte – le advirtió la morena – podrían delatarnos"

"pero nosotras sabemos el de ellos – replico la pelirroja mientras recibía unos suaves cariños del merodeador"

"pero nosotras no se lo diremos a nadie – le calmo la castaña"

"bien – dijo la pelirroja – pero tarde o temprano el remordimiento las atormentara y tendrán la necesidad de contarles su secreto – les advirtió la pelirroja"

Los 3 animales que se encontraban en la casa salieron y se alejaron hacia los interiores del bosque. Entonces llegaron hasta la cabaña del guardabosques, Hagrid, donde volvieron a su identidad de chicas, atravesaron el patio corriendo.

Ya dentro del castillo se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa.


	3. Vergüenza

3. vergüenza

Disclaimer: no soy j.k.rowling, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esta historia la creo solamente para que el publico la disfrute, y no por medios económicos. Toda persona es libre de dejar su opinión siempre y cuando sea en forma positiva. Para el que no le gusta el fic puede simplemente no leerlo.

Los personajes no son mary sue ni gary stue (significado buscar en google o wikipedia). Solamente estoy esperando a crear más tensión entre los personajes para desatar sus defectos

Ya dentro del castillo se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa.

- que hacen acá? – les pregunto una voz masculina

- black! – grito la castaña asustada – joder! Acaso me quieres dar un infarto –

- emm… no – respondió el moreno con gesto inocente

- y que hacen acá? – les pregunto nuevamente sirius

- na… nada – respondió denisse comenzando a alejarse con lily tomada del brazo, y esta tomando a daniell.

- esperen un momento – les dijo james interponiéndose en el camino de las gryffies – yo no creo que no estén haciendo nada -.

- bueno si nosotras les decimos que estábamos haciendo – dijo lily poniéndose frente al chico de las gafas – ustedes nos deberán decir que hacen acá -.

- esta bien evans, tu ganas, se salvan por esta vez – les dijo.

Las chicas se encaminaron hasta la torre de gryffindor dejando a 2 merodeadores desconcertados y mirándolas dubitativos.

- lils que siento ese remordimiento que mencionaste – dijo denisse mordiéndose el labio – yo apoyo a lily para decirles que sabemos su secreto –

- no podemos – les reclamo daniell – que les diríamos "hey chicos, sabemos que son animágos y remus es un licántropo –

- bueno… eso es verdad – apoyo lily

- ay! Por dios! – dijo denisse, golpeándose la cabeza en forma de reproche – me da lastima! –

- a mi también –dijo lily apenada – es decir… se pasean por el castillo como si todo en su vida fuera perfecto, cuando, sin saberlo, la gente sabe unos de sus mayores secretos –

- sí – la apoyaron sus amigas

…

- me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo – dijo james mientras se encaminaban hasta la torre de gryffindor por un camino más corto del que tomaron las chicas

- no lo se, pero me parece bastante sospechoso – dijo sirius pensante – es domingo! Quien estaría despierto a estas horas de la mañana en domingo –

- evans, dust y green – le respondió su amigo burlonamente

- no me digas! – le dijo sirius sarcástico.

- si te digo – le respondió james armando una guerra de ironía.

- ya basta – dijo sirius hartándose de la broma.

Los 2 chicos llegaron hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, dieron la contraseña y se acomodaron en un sofá. En realidad no tenían mucho sueño, y millones de pensamientos se paseaban por sus mentes.

"que hermoso fénix" – pensó james – " y sus ojos, no se por que, me parecen peculiarmente conocidos, no, no, jamsie, es un fénix, a menos que sea fawkes, jamás lo has visto antes, tal vez si sea fawkes, no, imposible, fawkes nunca sale del despacho de dumbledore".

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llegaron a octubre, pero no cualquier semana de octubre, sino que una semana antes de halloween. Daniell, Denisse, lily y andrew se encontraban a orillas del lago después de haber terminado las clases.

- en un rato más tengo entrenamiento de quidditch! – dijo daniell emocionada, hace mucho que no jugaba, ya que provenía de familia muggle. Ocupaba la posición de bateadora ya que tenía muy buen brazo.

- no se como te gusta ese juego – le reprocho lily – me da terror el solo pensar que te tienes que elevar más de 3 metros del suelo – esto no era nuevo, lily le tenia un claro temor a las alturas desde que por accidente, cuando era pequeña cayo de la rama de un árbol.

- oh… vamos lils que a ti no te guste volar no significa que a dani no – le dijo andrew mientras acariciaba su cabello – además se te olvida que yo soy capitán del equipo de hufflepuff –

- no se me olvida – le aclaro la pelirroja

- vamos, yo te llevo a dar una vuelta en escoba –

- no –

- vamos lils – le incito denisse, que en ese momento leía un libro de transformaciones – va a ser divertido –

- no, me podría caer de la escoba – se negó la pelirroja

- bien entonces iré a dar una vuelta con patines – dijo andrew haciendo como si no le preocupara. Patines era la ex novia del chico, era una ravenclaw de cabello rubio y ojos color café, era una barbie en otras palabras, le gustaba maquillarse y quería tener siempre toda la atención.

- bueno, bueno volare – desistió la chica levantándose del suelo.

- así me gusta! – se alegro el rubio, y tomando a la gryffi por los hombros se dirigieron hasta los vestidores de los jugadores de quidditch donde andrew saco su escoba, una barredora 130.

Ya en el patio, andrew, monto la escoba. Lily se monto en la escoba, al estilo ingles, es decir, de lado, se tomo fuertemente del cuello de su novio. El chico dio una patada en el suelo y la escoba se levanto, lily sintió como si se hubiera saltado un escalón bajando una escalera, segundos depuse la escoba estaba sobre volando el lago, lily mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- vamos lils, abre los ojos – dijo una voz femenina a su lado, lily abrió los ojos, ahí estaba daniell en su escoba, acompañándolos – la vista es muy bonita –

- lo es – dijo lily mirando hacia abajo, se veía el reflejo gris del lago y las copas de los árboles

- hey evans! – La llamo otra voz masculina – no sabia que te gustaba volar –

- para que sepas, no me gusta volar potter – le respondió la chica afirmándose aun más fuerte de su novio

- por el color verde de tu cara, pareciera lo contrario – dijo sarcásticamente sirius uniéndose al vuelo

…

Denisse estaba sentada tranquilamente en el pasto, apoyada en el respaldo de un árbol, leía el libro de transformaciones bastante concentrada. El libro se titulaba "animagia, la gran transformación del cuerpo", quería saber como convertirse en unicornio, era uno de los animales más difíciles, pero sin embargo, quería aprender.

- que lees? – pregunto una voz que le sonaba familiar, la chica cerro el libro rápidamente y se dio vuelta para ver si era quien ella pensaba.

- hola lupin – contesto la chica, mientras guardaba el libro rápidamente para que no lo viera.

- hola, que leías? – contesto el chico y volviendo a formular la pregunta.

- yo? Nada solamente tarea – dijo la morena – tu que haces acá? –

- los chicos están volando, así que me quede solo, y como te vi sola vine a hacerte compañía – respondió tomando asiento al lado de la chica

- y tu club de fans no se pondrá celoso? – pregunto la chica burlonamente

- la verdad es que prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo que con ellas – respondió el licántropo – tu eres más agradable –

- gracias – dijo la morena y se ruborizo un poco

- andy, quiero bajar!! – le rogó por décima vez la pelirroja a su novio, que en ese instante daba piruetas en el aire

- vamos lils es divertido! – le insito el rubio

En ese momento la chica se soltó del cuello de su novio y este efectuó una voltereta en el aire, la chica comenzó a caer con un grito ahogado "lily!!" oyo gritar a su novio. Después no supo más de nadie ni de nada, solamente que unos ojos color café la miraban con calidez y que estaba más segura que nunca.

- lils, estás bien? – le pregunto daniell a su amiga, al ver que estaba despertando

- lilita, como te sientes? – le pregunto andrew que estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano

La pelirroja comenzó a incorporarse, pero sintió un mareo tan fuerte que se desplomo nuevamente encima de el almohadón

- joder! Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi – replico la chica tapándose los ojos

- lo siento!! – se disculpo su novio, se notaba que el remordimiento lo destripaba

- no te preocupes andrew, fue mi culpa – dijo la chica mirándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes – si no fuera tan malditamente celosa –

- sí – la apoyo denisse que estaba en la esquina de la cama, bastante alterada en lo que se refería a su persona

- hey! – reclamo la pelirroja – y que ocurrió? Solo recuerdo dos hermosos ojos cafés – dijo la pelirroja sin pensar lo que decía

- yo, yo te atrape – dijo james mirándola entre aliviado y preocupado

- si estos hermosísimos ojos cafés – dijo sirius burlonamente apuntando los ojos de su amigo – te salvaron la vida pelirroja –

- gracias james – dijo lily abrazando al moreno y besándolo en la mejilla

- james? – Dijo extrañada daniell – desde cuando llamas por su nombre a potter? -

- me salo la vida, no? – Contesto la pelirroja como si fuera obvio – tengo que mostrar un poco de gratitud –

- a mi me parece bien – dijo james que parecía en otro mundo tocándose la mejilla

- bueno ahora nosotros nos vamos – se despidió sirius llevándose a james y a remus

- y bien? Que tal si nos vamos a comer algo? – pregunto la pelirroja que ahora estaba sonriendo, aunque seguía un poco mareada – me muero de hambre!! – la pelirroja se levanto de la cama, pero al tocar el suelo sintió un pequeña puntada en el pie

- yo te ayudo – dijo el rubio tomando a la pelirroja a "caballito"

- por qué eres tan dulce? – le susurro la pelirroja besando la mejilla del huffy, que tan solo se limito sonreír

Al entrar los 4 al gran comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron hasta lily, esta se sonrojo un poco, se bajo del lomo de su novio y con ayuda de sus amigas, se dirigió a la mesa de gryffindor. Los 3 merodeadores se acercaron rápidamente.

- lils te sientes bien? – Le pregunto remus preocupado – debiste haberte quedado en la enfermería! – le reprocho el castaño

- no fe feocufes, fe fienfo fien – respondió lily con l boca llena, había comenzado a engullir todo lo que veía.

- lils! No seas grotesca! – Le reto denisse – traga antes de hablar – lily trago.

- no te preocupes remusin, me siento bien – contesto la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Sirius miraba a la chica atónito.

- sabes evans, a veces das miedo – declaro el merodeador

- y se podría saber por qué? – pregunto la chica que seguía comiendo sonriente

- como que por que! – Dijo el moreno sorprendido – te acabas de caer de una escoba a más de 8 metros de altura! Y actúas como si nada! –

- sereno moreno – le calmo la pelirroja – no recuerdas que potter me salvo? –

- hay sí! Príncipe cornamenta salvó a lady evans – dijo burlonamente el moreno con ojos soñadores.

- que paso black? Estas demostrando que eres una niñita? – dijo una voz arrastrando las silabas.

- Que haces aquí malfoy – dijo sirius mirando al sly y volviendo la mirada a su acompañante – y vienes con tu fiel plebeyo quejicus! – añadió con sonrisa maliciosa.

- se les puede ofrecer algo? – pregunto lily extrañada, jamás había visto a aquellos chicos antes

- no te metas sangre sucia – le dijo bruscamente un chico de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le caía por la cara, al que sirius había llamado "quejicus"

- perdón? – dijo la pelirroja levantándose, nuevamente sintió la punzada en el pie y se tuvo que sentar.

- como te atreves llamar si a evans – dijo james levantando su varita

- no! – le paro lily – potter siéntate! – el moreno obedeció

De repente andrew se paro detrás del par de slytherins sin que aquellos lo notaran.

- eso potter, obedece a tu apreciada sangre sucia – dijo malfoy mirando a la pelirroja fríamente, la cual le devolvía una mirada de profundo odio

- perdón? No te escuche, como la llamaste? – pregunto daniell

- sangre sucia, cosa que tu también lo eres! – le respondió malfoy con desprecio

- ejem, ejem ... – tocio falsamente andrew, el par de slytherins se dio vuelta y vieron a andrew – 50 puntos menos para slytherins por maltrato verbal a sus compañeros –

Los 2 slys les dirigieron miradas de odio a los gryffies y se fueron hasta su mesa

- gracias grease – dijo sirius mirando al huffy que se acomodaba al lado de la pelirroja

- andy tiene un 6º sentido par saber cundo estoy en problemas – dijo lily abrazando fuertemente al rubio.

Repentinamente el director del colegio, albus dumbledore, se levanto e hizo silencio.

- como y saben – comenzó su discurso – estamos a una semana de noche de brujas, o mejor conocido como halloween, este año e decidido celebrar un baile de disfraces que se celebrara desde 5º año para arriba – se oyo un murmullo de reclamo de los estudiantes más pequeños – este baile es en parejas, su asistencia es obligatoria, excepto para los estudiantes que se encuentran en la enfermería por supuesto, y se deberá llevar un disfraz y unas antifaces que se les otorgara ese día – finalizo el profesor, y volvió a tomar asiento sonriente.

- joder! Debí haberme quedado en la enfermería – reclamo lily golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano – soy un horror para estas cosas –

- lilita? Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – le pregunto andrew imitando a un niño pequeño

- por supuesto! – acepto la pelirroja

La cena finalizo después de unos minutos, lily salio primera del comedor acompañada de su novio, que la cargaba nuevamente. Después salio daniell seguida por james y sirius y finalmente salieron remus y denisse.

- emm... green? – le llamo remus mientras caminaban tranquilamente en el silencio del pasillo

- vamos remus! Ya sabes que me puedes decir denisse, o deni si lo prefieres – dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

- esta bien, denisse, yo quería saber... bueno... – dijo entrecortadamente el castaño – si tu... querías ser mi pareja de baile – remato con una sonrisa

- esta bien – respondió calmada la morena, intentaba no explotar de alegría, siempre se había fijado en remus desde 3º pero sabia disimularlo bastante, en cierto modo de poderle ser indiferente si se lo proponía.

- Genial – dijo remus – y de que piensas disfrazarte? –

- no lo se, de que te gustaría que fuera? – le respondió la chica con otra pregunta

- encuentro que te verías muy bien de gatita – respondió remus, dio la contraseña y entraron en la sala común

- bien entonces tu deberías ir de lobito – dijo la morena despidiéndose del licántropo con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su dormitorio.

Los 2 chicos que se encontraban en la sala observaron atónitos la escena.

- te gusta green? – lanzo sirius en cuanto el castaño se sentó en el sofá junto a sus amigos que jugaban snap explosivo.

- con gustar te refieres que la encuentro linda o a que la encuentro maravillosa? – pregunto remus pensante

- yo creo que la segunda – dijo sirius extrañado

- entonces creo que sí – respondió el castaño sin más rodeos – ustedes ya invitaron a alguien al baile? –

- no – respondieron los morenos a coro

- y a quien piensan invitar? – pregunto el castaño mientras los observaba jugar

- estoy pensando que invitare a dust – dijo sirius, al oír esto sus 2 amigos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

- te va a rechazar – dijo remus volviendo a su compostura calmada

- rechazarme? – dijo sirius – imposible –

- y tu cornamenta? – pregunto remus haciendo caso omiso a sirius

- no lo se, tal vez invite a chang (n/a: de tal palo tal astilla ¬¬, pero igual terminan con las pelirrojas) – contesto este

Al terminar la partida los 3 merodeadores se fueron a dormir.

- lils de que piensas disfrazarte – pregunto daniell que no podía dormirse

- no lo se, tal vez de fantasma y me cubra con una sábana – dijo la pelirroja – así nadie vería lo pésimo que bailo –

- vamos lils! – dijo la castaña

- no lo se, que les parece si voy de muñequita de trapo – dijo la pelirroja como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente

- te verías bien, con dos coletas y pequitas quedarías muy tierna – dijo la castaña emocionada – y tu deni, de que iras? –

- de gatita – contesto tranquila la morena, que se encontraba medio dormida y no procesaba lo que escuchaba

- y con quien vas? – aprovecho daniell conociendo a su amiga

- con remus lupin –

- te gusta? –

- no te aproveches o tendré que matarte – le dijo la morena dirigiéndole una mirada asesina

- bien, bien, relaja la vena – le tranquilizo la castaña

- hablando de todo esto... con quien iras tu? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a daniell que estaba pensando.

- no se, todavía no me invita nadie – dijo con pesar la chica

…

- canuto, estas seguro que quieres invitar a dust? – pregunto james un tanto confundido

- si, es decir, eso creo – respondió el moreno pensativo – no lo se, recuerdas el día en que fuimos a buscar a evans? Cuando me convertí en perro? – el chico de las gafas asintió

- bueno, recuerdas que encontramos a dust llorando? – el chico volvió a asentir

- bueno… cuando la tuve en mis brazos… yo… - dijo entrecortadamente el moreno – yo… sentí algo extraño, fuera de lo común, que jamás había sentido antes –

- no te estarás enamorando verdad? – le dijo james mirándolo seriamente

- que cosas dices cornamenta! Yo no me enamoro! –

- no lo se, habrá que verlo –

- sabes iré ahora a pedírselo – dicho esto el moreno se levanto y salio seguido por un james bastante divertido. Los dos morenos entraron en la habitación de las chicas.

- black! Potter! – dijo daniell saltando de su cama e intentando echarlos, cosa que no pudo pues eran demasiado fuertes – salgan de aquí! –

- eee… dust yo… - el moreno no pudo continuar, se quedo embobado mirando el pijama de la chica, dos shorts bastante cortos y una polera de tiras ajustada, la ropa hacia resaltar su figura y el cabello desordenado la hacia verse preciosa.

- black! BLACK!! – le llamo la atención la castaña, el chico volvió en si – que ocurre! –

- yo quería saber si… querías ser mi pareja de baile – termino el moreno y volvió a embobarse

- bueno… - la castaña se sonrojo un poco – no – volvió a su compostura

- que! – exclamo el merodeador, mientras que james se partía de risa – como que no! –

- no, y si tienes un pergamino te lo escribo –

- bien, te preguntare mañana – dijo el moreno y salio de la habitación

- ya, alguien me apoya en la moción en que eso fue raro? – Dijo lily levantando la mano, sus 2 amigas la imitaron – moción aceptada – dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Durante 7 días sirius preguntaba a cada hora si daniell quería ser su pareja de baile, con lo que la castaña respondía con un seco no, a veces acompañado de algún sarcasmo. James ya había invitado a Lin Chang, una ravenclaw de ojos cafés y pelo negro liso, bastante tontita por así decirlo.

- dust quieres ir conmigo al baile? – pregunto sirius un día antes de el gran acontecimiento, mientras cenaban – porfis di que si!! – rogó en tono de niño bueno.

- esta bien black! Esta bien! – grito la chica histérica – pero deja de joderme a cada rato! –

- bien! – celebro el moreno para sus adentros

- ya tienen sus disfraces decididos? – pregunto andrew que los acompañaba

- yo iré de muñeca – dijo lily poniendo pose de niñita que quería una muñequita nueva

- yo iré de gatita – dijo denisse dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a remus

- tu dani? – pregunto el huffy al ver que la chica no había respondido

- no lo se – dijo la castaña

- sabes podrías ir de bailarina – dijo sirius sonriéndole seductoramente

- black no hables! Ya acepte ser tu pareja confórmate – dijo la chica con una mirada asesina

- podrías ir de ángel – propuso lily.

- sí lils! Y mañana besare a black! – Dijo sarcástica, mientras sirius sonreía ilusionado – y si no entendiste black, fue un sarcasmo – añadió viendo la sonrisa embobada del moreno

- y tu andy? – le pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a su novio – de que vas a ir? –

- no lo se, que te parece de robin hood – contesto el rubio asiendo que un hueso de pollo pareciera una flecha, las chicas rieron.

- me parece bien – dijo la pelirroja que sonreía divertida

- y ustedes chicos? – pregunto denisse mirando a los merodeadores

- yo iré de lobo – dijo remus dirigiendo otra sonrisa cómplice a la morena

- yo de vampiro – dijo sirius haciendo un gesto tenebroso con su capa

- yo tengo que ir de samurai – dijo james entornando los ojos – porque chang quiere ir de damisela japonesa con su caballero – dijo imitando la voz de la oriental.

Después de la cena lin chang se acerco a james para decirle como debía ir disfrazado.

- esa chica me saca de quicio! No se como la soportas! – grito daniell mientras los 6 se dirigían a la torre de gryffindor.

- tal vez sea un poco estúpida – dijo james, las tres chicas lo miraron como "si claro, y nosotras somos modelos" – bueno bastante estúpida – las chicas sonrieron – pero hay que admitir que es muy bonita –

- mujeriego pervertido – susurro lily para que solo la escucharan sus amigas, cosa que no funciono.

- hey! no soy mujeriego! Y menos pervertido! – reclamo el moreno.

- bueno… si tú lo dices – respondió lily sin creer palabra del chico

- lo digo en serio! –

- si, si, Jaime, y a mi me eligieron miss universo –

- SI!!!!! – grito el chico con enfado

- sereno moreno! – le tranquilizo la pelirroja riendo

- aunque tampoco es tan improbable que seas miss universo – dijo el chico de las gafas recorriendo de abajo para arriba a la pelirroja.

- tu crees? – y comenzó a saludar al mayor estilo de una reina de belleza, los otros 5 rieron, mientras la pelirroja hacia que desfilaba por una pasarela y hacia un gesto de llorar.

- con eso ya ganaste un certamen de actuación – dijo el moreno que seguía riendo.

Llegaron hasta el retrato y dieron la contraseña, ya dentro de la torre comenzaron una partida de naipes, james y sirius que no tenían idea de cómo se jugaba hicieron equipo con lily y les fue enseñando hasta que ya pudieron jugar solos.

- gane! – dijo por treintava vez la pelirroja

- vamos pelirroja una más! – pidió sirius creyendo que esta vez tendría más suerte

- black es la veinteava vez que dices los mismo – le reclamo daniell que ya estaba bastante aburrida

- vamos dust, apuesto que lo dices por que sabes que ganare – dijo confiadamente el moreno

- uy si y yo seré modelo – dijo la castaña sarcástica.

- tienes muy buen cuerpo – dijo seductoramente el chico.

- no mientas – le dijo tajante la chica.

- yo no miento! – dijo el moreno.

- yo y lils vamos a subir, de acuerdo? – dijo denisse tomando la mano de su amiga y marchándose hasta su cuarto

- claro que mientes! Maldito mentiroso! – le grito la castaña asiendo caso omiso a sus amigas

- yo y lunático también – y james y remus se retiraron de la sala. Dejando a los chicos discutiendo solos.

- yo no soy un maldito mentiroso! No es mi culpa que no aceptes que eres muy linda! – grito el moreno. La castaña enmudeció por unos instantes.

- si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir mal te costara mucho, black – le dijo la chica furiosa

- por que piensas que quiero hacerte sentir mal, eh? – le pregunto el moreno

- n… no lo se – admitió la castaña bajando la mirada – solo se que no soy linda, no tengo buen físico, nadie nunca se fija en mi –

- dust mírate! Eres hermosa! Claro que eres linda, obviamente tienes buen cuerpo! – le reclamo el merodeador – tu crees que el ejercicio que hacen en la mañana no surge efecto? Pues te digo que si lo surge, y si crees que ningún chico se fija en ti es tal vez por que sean muy tímidos para admitirlo – la castaña levanto la vista hacia el moreno, tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos

- por favor black basta! – le rogó la castaña

- basta que! Quieres que te mienta y que te diga que eres horrible! Pues no! Sabes por que? – le dijo el chico tomando de la barbilla a la castaña y acercándose a ella – porque me traes loco, me gustas mucho dani, más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier chica – y con un leve movimiento la beso dulcemente en los labios.

- sirius no, por favor – dijo la chica cortando el contacto – tengo bastantes problemas como para que alguien me siga hiriendo -

- joder!! Dust! Por que no me crees! – reclamo el chico, la tomo por el rostro y le planto un profundo beso.

- por favor para – sollozo la chica, pero el moreno no paro y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello – por favor –

- daniell te quiero, quédate conmigo – le dijo sirius abrazándola con fuerza

- black, me prometes que no me mientes al decirme todo esto? – pregunto la chica limpiándose las lágrimas

- no te lo prometo, te lo juro – y la volvió a besar – te quedaras conmigo dani? –

- sí – le dijo la castaña abrazándolo con fuerza

Lo que no sabía la pareja es que 4 chicos miraban la escena atónitos. (N/a: adivinen)

- canuto! – le grito james desde la escalera que daba al cuarto de los hombres – consíguete una habitación –

- cállate! No ves que es romántico? – le grito lily desde la escalera de la habitación de las mujeres. Remus y denisse tan solo se dirigieron miradas cómplices.

- sigo creyendo que necesitan una habitación – comento el moreno

- que sentimental potter – dijo mordazmente la pelirroja. La pareja miraba la discusión con los ojos como platos. De repente decidieron levantarse y cada uno se fue a su habitación despidiéndose con un dulce beso en los labios

- dime que… - la pelirroja quedo con la palabra en la boca porque en cinco segundos la castaña se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente las 2 amigas atacaron a daniell con preguntas sobre la noche pasada, la castaña les relato lo sucedido con bastante detalle para que no le hicieran más preguntas, pero no dio resultado.

- y que son ahora? – le pregunto lily con bastante interés, sabia que su amiga no había tenido muchos novios durante su colegiatura, pero sabia que muchos chicos estaban atraídos por ella, pero ella nunca los noto.

- no lo se, no creo que el me considere su novia – dijo apenada la castaña

- no seas tonta! – Le reprocho denisse – claro que te considera su novia –

- pero es que mírenme! – dijo dani levantándose, se apretó el estomago consiguiendo una minúscula arruga – no ven? Soy una obesa – sus amigas entornaron lo ojos – y miren – dijo apuntando unas pequitas – tengo manchas en la cara, soy horrible! -

- dani! Se llaman pecas! – le reprocho la pelirroja apuntando sus propias pecas

- y esto – denisse apunto al estomago de la chica de ojos rojizos – es una arruguita por que te sientas muy encorvada, no eres fea y no estas obesa – le aclaro con una sonrisita

- no lo se, es que ni siquiera se que siento por sirius – se dijo enrollada la chica – hace tan poco que lo conozco, aunque siempre que lo veo me dan cosquilleos en el estomago y siento que mi cara empieza a arder –

- te gusta! – le calmo la morena

- tu crees? –

- SI!! – le contestaron a coro sus 2 amigas, ya estaban hartas de darle vueltas al asunto.

- serenas morenas – (n/a: me encanta la expresión xD) les tranquilizo la castaña.

_En el cuarto de los hombres..._

- canuto! Te enrollaste con dust!! – le grito james al su amigo de ojos oscuros

- tranquilo cornamenta! – le tranquilizo el aludido – aparte es muy linda, y buena persona, y no es una estúpida, es... como decirlo... perfecta? –

- pero es DUST!! – Continuo reclamando el moreno – aunque si esta muy bue... – una palma estampada en la frente del moreno. – auch!... que te pasa!? – reclamo el chico sobándose la frente.

- emmm... tal vez le dijiste buena a su novia – aclaro remus.

- gracias doctor corazón – le dijo sarcástico el chico de las gafas.

- de nada, canuto – se dirigió al chico de los ojos oscuros – dust te gusta, verdad? –

- sí, lo que no se es si le gusto a ella – se entristeció el chico.

- canuto debes tomar en cuenta, dust no es como las otras, es diferente, ella no te perdonaría nunca que después de poco tiempo la votaras – le advirtió el chico de cabello color miel

- lo se, es extraño, yo... pensé que nunca sentiría esto – dijo el chico serio, cosa extraña en el – estoy... no se... estoy como... enamorado –

- bueno entonces cuídala, por que ahora que el resto de los chicos saben que dust no es de hielo te la querrán quitar – le dijo el licántropo observando la cara de disgusto que ponía su amigo.

- cuidado canuto que tendrás competencia – le dijo burlonamente james.

- nadie supera al irresistible blackie – dijo el moreno con ojos seductores.

- a menos que sea el lindo Jaime – le desafió el chico de las gafas sujetando su chaqueta al estilo "seductor con potencial".

- ya irresistible y lindo, les parece si vamos a ver que hacen las damiselas? – dijo remus saliendo del cuarto. Los morenos lo siguieron.

Los chicos fueron hasta la habitación de las damas que seguían en pijama, hablando sobre l gran baile que se celebraría es noche, intentaban convencer a daniell d que fuera de angelito, la cual termino aceptando con expresión de enojo.

- con permiso podemos... – dos sombras entraron corriendo a la habitación – pasar? – termino remus.

- claro lupin, pasa – le invito lily, mientras, miraba furiosa a los desubicados que entraron así como así

- gracias – dijo el chico del cabello color miel.

James se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja y la miraba de de abajo para arriba y al revés. La pelirroja llevaba una polerita corta y unos shorts no muy largos por así decir. Sirius se acostó junto a daniell y el saludo con un suave beso en los labios, mientras que la castaña se sonrojaba. Y remus se sentó en la cama de denisse ya que no tenía más espacio. La morena se sonrojo al ver que el chico que le gustaba la veía en pijama, llevaba una camisa negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

- potter, que tanto miras? – le pregunto la pelirroja que se separaba cada 5 segundos del moreno que estaba babeando sus sabanas.

- na... nada – contesto el chico oliendo en si y limpiándose la boca, la pelirroja hizo un gesto de asco, y sus amigas rieron.

- y ustedes ya son pareja? – les pregunto lily mirando a la feliz pareja recostada en la cama de daniell.

- no – dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que el moreno decía "sí". Los dos se miraban sorprendidos, entonces el moreno le susurro algo inaudible a la castaña y esta asintió sonriente.

- sí – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- awww... que tierno – dijo denisse observando como la parejita se abrazaba – yo quiero un abrazo – añadió haciendo pucherito. El castaño que estaba a su lado la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la moreno se puso del color del pelo de su amiga pelirroja.

- gracias remus – le susurro la chica al licántropo devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla. Entonces el james se comenzó a acercar a la lily para abrazarla.

- potter si me tocas le diré a mi novio que me comenzaste a acosar – le advirtió la pelirroja al chico de las gafas, el cual retrocedió.

- eso que antes se llevaba muy bien – le susurro la morena al chico que estaba su lado

- tal vez descubrió el lado activo de james – le aclaro el castaño, la chica soltó una risita.

- de que se ríen! – les amenazo la pelirroja a la mirada.

- de nada – contestaron los dos a la vez, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- par de tortolitos, hablan de mi a mi espaldas maldita sea... – refunfuño la pelirroja en voz baja.

- vamos lils cálmate! – le reclamo la castaña que seguía cuchicheando con su nuevo novio.

- si pelirroja no es para tanto – apoyo sirius pegadito a daniell

- saben me voy a desayunar – dijo la pelirroja y salio de su habitación sin darse cuenta que seguía en pijama. Los 5 chicos la siguieron y vieron que salía por el retrato.

- cuanto creen que demore en darse cuenta? – pregunto denisse con una sonrisa.

- 5, 4, 3, - comento el conteo la castaña – 3, 2, 1 – una pelirroja histérica entro en la torre chillando lo más que podía.

- lilita! No te quieres vestir antes de desayunar? – le pregunto daniell desde la escalera de la habitación de las chicas.

- jaja... gracias por avisar si que son amigas – dijo sarcástica la pelirroja que entonces era una mancha roja.

- creímos que atraerías más chicos con ese sexy pijama! – le grito sirius burlón desde la escalera.

- BLACK!! Vas a morir! – le grito la pelirroja persiguiéndolo por toda la sala común.

- dani sálvame!! – pidió el moreno, mientras la pelirroja se lanzaba sobre el y comenzaba a golpearlo con un ejemplar enrollado de "el profeta".

- lils basta que si no me dejaras sin pareja – dijo la castaña obligando a la pelirroja a levantarse de encima del moreno.

- te salvaste esta ves black, solo porque quiero que dani sea feliz – le amenazo la pelirroja – así que en cuanto vea que te dejo, o que la hiciste triste ya te puedes imaginar – dijo con sonrisa una de asesina serial, que asusto a más de un presente.

- y lils puedes decirme quien te vio para que entraras gritando así? – pregunto la morena sentándose en un sillón.

- bien les contare que paso – dijo la pelirroja relajándose y sentándose en el sillón.

Flash back:

- maldito potter, maldito black, maldita parejita... – refunfuño lily caminando decidida por el pasillo.

- evans? – dijo una voz masculina en el pasillo

- tom! – dijo la pelirroja viendo a un chico castaño de ojos verdes oscuros de ravenclaw

- evans que haces aquí? Y vestida así? – dijo el raven mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirroja

- maldita sea! – Grito la chica mimetizando su rostro con el de su cabello – me prestas tu túnica? –

- claro, ten – le dijo el castaño colocándole la túnica por los hombros, la chica se envolvió en ella.

- gracias tom – dijo la chica sonriéndole al castaño – ojala que no me haya visto nadie –

- pero si es evans! – se acerco un grupo de chicos de sexto de hufflepuff, la aludida se puso como un tomate y comenzó a correr por el pasillo llego hasta el retrato, dejando la túnica del raven tirada a medio pasillo.

Fin flash back:

- jajajajajajaj – rompieron en risas los 5 chicos en la sala.

- no entiendo por que la vergüenza ajena causa risa! – exclamo la pelirroja entrando furiosa al baño. Después de unos minutos salio vestida y con el pelo mojado. Y se marcho al gran comedor.

Ahí la esperaba andrew, que le sonrió y la saludo con un beso en la frente. La miro extrañado, rara vez su novia tenia una cara tan rencorosa y apenada. Entonces la abrazo con fuerza. La chica supo que noto su estado de ánimo, la conocía demasiado bien.

- desayunaste? – le pregunto la gryffie al rubio. El chico asintió – ven vámonos, no tengo hambre – entonces saco de la mesa de hufflepuff un pequeño trozo de chocolate – eso no quita que necesite sacarosa – el huffy rió.

_En la mesa de gryffindor..._

- creo que de verdad la hicimos enfadar – opino denisse que observada como la parejita se marchaba.

- sí, rara vez lily no desayuna – acoto la castaña que estaba a su lado.

- con toda razón – opino clara sebes. Una chica rubia ojos cafés, era muy chismosa aunque cuando se le contaba un secreto se podía confiar en ella – no supieron lo que le paso? –

- tiene que ver con estar en pijama? – pregunto denisse mirando a la chica

- sí – dijo la rubia – pero fue horrible – añadió – un grupo de slytherins le tomaron una foto y la colgaron en su sala común, según me contaron – denisse y Daniel pusieron los ojos como platos.

- pobre lils – exclamo la morena que rompió en sollozos – y todo fue nuestra culpa! – ella y daniell salieron del gran comedor y comenzaron a buscar a la pelirroja.

- lily!!! – gritaban las gryffies por el pasillo – lilian evans! –

Hasta que encontraron a la pelirroja que lloraba bajo el haya al lado del lago.

- lily! Lilita! – corrió denisse al encuentro de su amiga y comenzó a llorar a su lado – lils por favor perdónanos! Sebes nos contó lo que hicieron esos malditos slytherins – comenzó a abrazarla con fuerza, mientras daniell y andrew miraban.

- fue horrible! Por favor deni! No dejes que se burlen de mí – dijo la pelirroja, levanto su cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos cubiertos de lágrimas y en su cara se marcaba el camino de sus lágrimas.

- no te preocupes lils, no los dejaremos – le apoyo daniell y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga – y pensar que todo esto fue nuestra culpa, oh!... por favor lily perdónanos – y rompió a llorar igual que sus amigas

- que sucedió? – le pregunto en un susurro remus a andrew. Este le contó a los 3 merodeadores que habían llegado lo que le ocurrió a la pelirroja, estos hicieron una mueca de odio al oír la pobra slytherins, andrew les dijo que lo habían hecho los mismos que los insultaron el otro día en el gran salón.

- esos malditos gusarapos repugnantes – dijo james mientras ardía en odio.

- déjame adivinar, con esos 2 había una chica de pelo negro y otra de cabello rubio? – Pregunto sirius ya conociendo la respuesta, el rubio asintió – bellatrix y Narcisa – dijo con una mueca de disgusto el moreno.

- ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer para vengarnos – dijo remus sonriente.

Oliii!!!!

Bueno ojala les este gustando mi fic! Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia ser bien recibida en reviews!! Y no me molestaría que propagaran un poquito mi fic ;D

Besos!

Conito de merengue.


	4. Venganza

4. venganza:

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de estos personajes es mió, todo pertenece a j.k.rowling, este fic se hace para entretenimiento único del público, no es por medios comerciales, económicos, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Los personajes no son mary sue ni gary stue. Para que noten que tienen diferentes defectos psicológicos.**

------------------------------------

4. venganza

- ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer para vengarnos – dijo remus sonriente. Las chicas abrieron la boca sorprendidas, aunque seguían derramando lágrimas.

- tu? Ideando bromas? – dijo lily sorprendida, aunque en parte agradecida.

- hay pelirroja, pelirroja – dijo sirius en tono sabiondo – tan inteligente y tan ingenua – la aludida frunció el entrecejo – no sabias que lunático es la cabeza detonas nuestras bromas? –

- emmm… no – dijo cortante daniell que se secaba sus mojadas mejillas.

- bueno linda, ahora lo sabes – dijo el moreno abrazando a la castaña por los hombros.

- y… y que… que van a hacer? – dijo entrecortadamente denisse que se secaba sus lágrimas.

- no te preocupes green, déjaselo todo a los merodeadores – respondió en tono heroico james, se dio media vuelta y emprendió su regreso al castillo, seguido de remus y sirius que murmuraban sus planes para la primera broma de la temporada.

- que se traerán entre manos estos tres? – pregunto andrew que acariciaba la espalda de su novia consolándola.

- ni… ni idea, pe… pero espero que sea bueno – dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. Los 4 se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta sus clases.

La primera clase de la mañana era pociones, con el profesor slughorn, era un hombre bajito y gordo, tenía un bigote plateado y una calva, entre sus alumnos predilectos destacaba lily, según sus propias palabras, tenia buena mano para las pociones.

- buenos días alumnos – saludo solemne el profesor – como se dan cuenta este año tendrán las MHB, Matriculas de Honor en Brujería, les aviso que para poder hacer mis EXTASIS deben tener por lo menos un "supera las expectativas", y como veo, creo que no serán muchos –poso sus ojos en sirius y james, que cuchicheaban algunas ideas para la "venganza". – bueno alumnos alguno de ustedes puede reconocer esta poción? – dijo el profesor señalando un caldero con una poción de color lila.

Lily levanto la mano un segundo después de que el profesor formulo la pregunta.

- si señorita evans? – dijo sonriente el hombrecillo.

- es la poción de los muertos vivos – contesto la chica con una sonrisa encantadora.

- correcto, 10 puntos para griffyndor, esta poción es la que elaboraremos hoy, saquen sus libros y comiencen – el profesor se acerco hasta la mesa de la pelirroja y esbozó una sonrisa – de verdad lily creo que deberías considerar mi oferta de unirte a mi casa – el hombrecillo era el jefe de la casa de slytherin.

- pero profesor, que pasaría con los gryffindors si no me tuvieran para otorgarles puntos – dijo modestamente la chica.

- inteligente respuesta evans, muy propio de ti – el profesor esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa y se alejo par seguir vigilando.

- hay evans que haríamos sin ti para otorgarnos puntos – se burlo sirius utilizando el mismo tono que la chica utilizo con el profesor de pociones.

- no molestes black – le reprocho la pelirroja – además no puedes negar que es la verdad –

- bueno, en parte sí – se dijo el moreno, la pelirroja sonrió y volvió a su poción.

Al terminar la clase, como era obvio, slughorn se contento mucho con la poción de lily y se decepcionó de la poción de james y sirius.

- chicos, quisiera hablarles un momento – se dirigió el profesor a los 2 merodeadores, ambos se dieron vuelta y se acercaron al profesor, que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido – chicos, yo confió en que ustedes tienen gran potencial, se que pueden hacer más que esto – dijo elevando un par de frasquitos de un negro burbujeante – solo les pido un poco de concentración -

- esta bien profesor – dijeron los morenos al unísono

- bien, les otorgare 5 puntos por cada uno, por buena disposición a la clase – los gryffindors esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción – ahora pueden retirarse, no vayan a llegar tarde – y los 2 chicos se retiraron.

- es mi idea o slughorn esta descomunalmente agradable? – dijo extrañado james que solamente hace un par de horas odiaba a ese profesor con su alma y ahora le parecía agradable.

- no lo se, pero espero que se mantenga así, estas seguro de que ninguno de los dos fue rociado con felix felicis? – pregunto el moreno, james rió ante el comentario y se dirigieron a su clase de transformaciones.

Ambos merodeadores entraron en el salón, la clase aun no comenzaba, así que tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos de al centro junto a remus, las 3 chicas se encontraban sentadas al frente suyo.

- hey! Evans adivina – dijo sirius llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

- que paso black, descubriste una neurona oculta? Auch! – recibió un codazo cortesía de daniell, el moreno le guiño un ojo a su novia y esta le lanzo un beso, lily hizo un gesto de que iba a vomitar, la pareja le dedico una mirada asesina.

- no evans, slughorn nos otorgo 5 puntos a cada uno por buena disposición a la clase – sonrió con suficiencia.

- muy bien black! – El moreno se sorprendió – ahora solo te faltan 1000 puntos para saldar tu cuenta con la casa – el moreno retomo su expresión diaria.

- jaja evans, ahora te crees cómica? –

- no black, me creo inteligente, no vas a negar que lo soy, verdad? – dijo ególatramente la pelirroja

- no evans, no lo negare –

- guarden sus libros y saquen varitas – la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la clase – como recuerdan, este año tendrán sus MHB, y espero que muchos de ustedes condigan mis EXTASIS, requieren de una "s" para pasar, cosa que no debería costarles mucho – esbozó una ligera sonrisa – hoy practicaremos la transformación de seres vivientes a elementos –

Practicaron toda la clase intentando convertir a una pequeña cucaracha en agua. Los merodeadores, que resaltaban en esa asignatura, lo consiguieron tras un par de minutos, con lo cual consiguieron 20 puntos a griffyndor, por cada uno.

- en realidad me está matando que todos los profesores hablen de las MHB – replico lily nerviosa – sobretodo por que ya nos han mandado kilómetros de tarea! –

- joder! Nunca terminaremos esto! – reclamo daniell mientras se encorvaba por su pesada mochila – mi espalda me está matando! –

- dani, no quieres que te ayude con eso? – pregunto sirius al ver que la chica ya respiraba con dificultad.

- no sirius, estoy… bien – dijo en un hondo respiro. Su novio la miro preocupado. Había estado jadeando gran parte del día y estaba roja. – me duele la cabeza, y estoy agotada, no es nada –

- y chicos, comenten, cual será su grandiosa venganza? – dijo lily que ya saboreaba el placer de ver a sus agresores ridiculizados frente a todo el colegio.

- ya verán, no falta mucho – dijo james confiado.

Los 6 gryffindors entraron en el gran comedor. Los merodeadores iban sospechosamente alegres. Le dirigieron una mirada fugaz a la mesa de slytherin, como sospechaban, sus victimas todavía no habían llegado.

- están un poquito extraños hoy día – observo denisse, mientras los 3 chicos observaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la mesa de los slytherins.

- no se preocupen, ya verán – les aclaro remus con una mirad tranquilizadora. Las tres chicas asintieron. Repentinamente una chica no identificada de slytherin grito desde el otro lado del comedor

- hey! Evans! Lindo pijama! Dime donde te lo compraste – grito la chica, toda la mesa de slytherin irrumpió en carcajadas, mientras lily se difuminaba con su cabello, lo que la extraño fue que nadie más se rió, ningún hufflepuff, ni ningún ravenclaw.

- no te preocupes evans, a nosotras nos caes muy bien, no nos interesa lo que digan esas serpientes – dijo una chica de pelo crespo y oscuro de ravenclaw

- gracias – respondió lily, con una gran sonrisa

- nosotros también te apoyamos – dijo un grupo de chicos y chicas de hufflepuff – además te veías muy bien en ese atuendo – agrego un chico que la había visto en la mañana.

- gra… gracias – dijo avergonzada la pelirroja.

- no te preocupes evans, tienes el apoyo de estas casas – le dijo james

- potter! Tú hiciste esto? – dijo la chica sorprendida, el moreno asintió levemente. Entonces la gryffie se abalanzo contra el moreno y le sonrió – gracias… fue muy dulce de tu parte – entonces le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se despejo del chico.

- sabes canuto? Ayudare a evans más seguido – le susurro el chico de las gafas a su amigo.

- cornamenta, cornamenta, recuerda que tiene novio – el chico de las gafas se decepcionó.

- que es todo este congestionamiento? – pregunto andrew, que miraba extrañado el grupo de gente que se reunía alrededor de su novia.

- andy! – Dijo la pelirroja y abrazo a su novio – no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte! Oh andrew! No sabes lo que james hizo por mi! – la chica se dio vuelta y miro al merodeador, tenia una expresión de decepción.

Unos minutos después entraron severus Snape, lucius malfoy, Narcisa black y bellatrix lestrange. Sirius llamo la atención de james, este miro con satisfacción al cuarteto, y junto a remus murmuraron algo por lo bajo. Repentinamente los 4 slytherins se elevaron de cabeza en el aire, sus túnicas se bajaron dejando a la muestra de todo el comedor la ropa interior de los slys, los 3 merodeadores, al igual que todo el comedor, rompieron en risas y burlas.

Lily miro horrorizada la imagen y comenzó a gritar:

- BAJENLOS! PAREN! BAJENLOS AHORA! – la chica miro con profundo odio a los 3 chicos, estos bajaron a los slytherins que salieron corriendo no sin antes insultar a la pelirroja.

- ya veras evans, ninguna sangre impura me deja en vergüenza – chillo bellatrix antes de retirarse.

- potter, black, LUPIN! Jamás me imagine algo tan bajo – lily los observaba con algo más que furia, un resentimiento tan profundo, mezclado con odio y un base de tristeza – jamás en la vida! Se les ocurra hacer semejante ESTUPIDEZ! Se que lo que me hicieron estuvo mal, pero esto!... esto fue horroroso! – sentencio al final, recogió sus cosas y se marcho del salón, que seguía entre risas.

James quedo decepcionado, pensó que finalmente obtendría la simpatía de la pelirroja, pero no, metió la pata en un agujero que no podría tapar jamás. Por que tenia que sucederle esto? Lo único que quería era vengarse de aquellos que hicieron sufrir a una inocente.

- no se sientan mal chicos, ella tomo en cuenta que lo hicieron para ayudarla – los consoló denisse – pronto los perdonara, reconoce cuando alguien quiere ayudarla –

- sí, antes del baile ya se habrá acercado a ustedes y les habrá pedido perdón, pero eso si, les advertirá que jamás deben hacer sufrir a alguien así – aseguro daniell, se levanto y les dio un beso a la mejilla a cada uno, excepto a su novio que le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno se que el capi es muy corto!, pero que valga que solo es un día, el próximo capitulo se los hago mucho más largo!**

**Bueno recuerden dejar sus reviews!!!!**

**Reviews capítulos**

**Capítulos lectores felices**

**Lectores felices paz mundial!!**

**Así que en conclusión reviews paz mundial**

**Besos y cuídense!!**

**Conito de merengue.**


	5. Baile y un suceso inesperado

5. Baile y un suceso inesperado:

- creo que metimos la pata – dijo james por lo bajo

- sí, no creo que a evans le haya gustado nuestra venganza – apoyo sirius

- no se preocupen! Ya oyeron a daniell y a denisse, sabe cuando queremos ayudarla – dijo el chico de cabello color miel

- si, solo espero que se de cuenta antes de la noche, no disfrutaría el baile si estoy peleado con alguien – dijo james

- no te preocupes cornamenta, se dará cuenta – le apoyo el moreno

Unos minutos mas tarde lily, denisse, daniell y andrew se encontraban descansando junto al haya que se encontraba cerca del lago. Lily estaba hablando con daniell sobre la broma de los merodeadores contra los de slytherin, la pelirroja reclamaba y la castaña le daba suficientes razones para que los perdonara. Mientras, denisse y andrew opinaban sobre las posibles parejas del baile, y de que se disfrazarían.

- te digo por milésima vez que lo hicieron para ayudarte! – reclamo la castaña – no querían verte triste! –

- lo se dani! Pero eso no quita que fueron tan malvados como ellos – le replico la pelirroja

- vamos lils, creo que les debes una disculpa – le dijo seriamente la castaña – no creyeron que te lo tomarías así –

- bien, solamente tienen que tomar en cuenta que esas bromas no me gustan! –

- no te preocupes, lo tomaran en cuenta – finalizo daniell, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, la cual sonrió.

- terminaron su discusión? – pregunto andrew acercándose a su pareja y apoyándose en su hombro

- sí – refunfuño la pelirroja

- y bien? Les pedires disculpas o no? – pregunto denisse interesada

- si – refunfuño nuevamente

- viva! Paz escolar! – exclamo la morena, andrew se recostó en el regazo de lily, la cual comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- y al final se decidieron por sus disfraces? – pregunto el rubio, bastante relajado por el masaje.

- sí – contesto dulcemente su novia – yo iré de muñeca –

- yo de gatita – la morena hizo un ademán de arañazo.

- y yo de ángel… viva – dijo monótonamente daniell (n/a: que entusiasmo! (sarcasmo)

- y tu mi caballero? – pregunto lily, que seguía acariciando el rostro de su novio

- hace 5 minutos no sabia, pero tu me diste la idea – dijo sonriente el hufflepuff – iré de caballero, tu caballero – se corrigió

- bien, que les parece si vamos a arreglaron? – dijo la pelirroja, los 4 escolares se pararon y se dirigieron al interior del castillo.

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron hasta la torre de gryffindor, se tomaron por sorpresa que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de 3 jóvenes que conversaban animadamente, los merodeadores, daniell le dio un codazo a lily, esta la miro con reprimenda y después se acerco a los 3 chicos.

- emm… chicos? – Les llamo la atención la pelirroja – yo… quería pedirles disculpas, se que solo querían ayudarme… y bueno… gracias – los merodeadores sonrieron ampliamente.

- no te preocupes pelirroja, estas perdonada – le contesto sirius, la chica sonrió y les obsequio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- evans, no se si te perdone, tal vez deberías darme otro beso para ver si recapacito – le dijo james con una sonrisa picara, la pelirroja tomo un cojín y se lo zampo en la cara, después de retirarlo le dio otro beso y se marcho a su habitación.

Tras unos minutos, las 3 chicas estaban histéricas en su habitación.

- joder! Estoy echa un elfo! Blanco! – reclamo daniell al mirarse en el espejo – y mi cabello esta todo revuelto! –

- dani! No te quejes! Estas hermosa! – le dijo denisse, daniell estaba disfrazada de ángel, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, su falda era de tute también blanca, llevaba el cabello recogido en un "tomate" y sus ojos tenían una fina línea de brillos.

- tu te ves mucho mejor – contradijo la castaña, denisse en su parte llevaba una polera de tiras negra, arriba de una camiseta de pantis blanca, abajo llevaba una mini blanca con unas pantis negras, llevaba unos zapatos de ballet blancos y tenia un par de orejas negras, llevaba su cabello suelto, su nariz tenia una manchita negra que simulaba la nariz de un gatito y se había dibujado unos finos bigotes.

- que les parece mi disfraz? – dijo lily saliendo del baño, llevaba un vestido rojo anaranjado, que terminaba en una falda abierta hasta las rodillas, tenia unas pantis anaranjadas y su cabello estaba recogido en un par de colitas, tenia unas pecas dibujadas y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso.

- lily! Estas preciosa! Te ves adorable! – le dijo denisse observándola de pies a cabeza.

- bien, será mejor que bajemos – dijo daniell

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala común, donde los tres merodeadores las aguardaban. Los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta al observar los disfraces de las damas.

Remus se había disfrazado de lobo, tenía unos jeans oscuros gastados y una camisa negra; tenía un par de orejas de plástico en la cabeza y tenia una mancha negra en la nariz.

- uy que linda! – le susurro el chico de cabello miel a su pareja en el oído.

- no tanto como tu! – le contesto picarona la morena

- esta bien ya basta – les dijo la pelirroja observando la escenita.

Sirius estaba disfrazado con una capa, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. En su camisa reposaba una rosa de color rojo intenso.

- maravillosa! – le exclamo el moreno a su novia al verla bajar de blanco – eres un ángel caído del cielo, le haría el honor a este humilde vampiro de acompañarlo al baile? –

- por supuesto conde black – le contesto la castaña siguiendo el juego – yo y mis alas estaríamos encantadas – la castaña había echo un hechizo ilusionista y de su espalda sobresalían un par de hermosas alas de plumas blancas.

Por ultimo james estaba vestido con una armadura medieval, sencillamente no le había gustado para nada la idea de estar vestido de samurai.

- potter estas ahí? – pregunto la pelirroja golpeando el casco del merodeador.

- Si evans estoy aquí – dijo el chico retirándose el casco – pero evans! Te ves adorable! –

- gracias potter, tu te ves muy heroico – le elogio la pelirroja

- gracias – dijo el moreno – que les parece si salimos, chang debe estar esperando que la vaya a buscar - 

- sí andrew debe estar esperándome afuera – apoyo lily, la chica estaba en lo correcto, al otro lado del retrato se encontraba andrew disfrazado con una armadura, al ver que james también se había disfrazado así sonrió.

- que tal compañero, parece que no te gusto la idea de samurai, verdad? – dijo burlonamente el rubio – lilyta! – exclamo al fijarse en su novia – estas hermosa! – dijo regalándole un dulce beso en los labios.

- tu también estas hermoso, caballero – le respondió la chica de ojos verdes.

- oye grease, tienes idea de donde queda la torre de ravenclaw? – pregunto james

- claro, queda al lado de la torre de astronomía, la entrada es el retrato de un explorador en la sabana – le indico el rubio.

- bien, los veo en el baile – se despidió el moreno, y se marcho a buscar a su pareja.

- bien, vamos al gran salón? – ofreció sirius, los otros asintieron y se encaminaron al lugar donde se celebraría el baile.

Al entrar en el comedor se encontraron con un cielo que reflejaba una noche estrellada y una luna media. En un extremo de la sala se encontraban varias mesas circulares, y al lado había una mesa alargada con comida y bebidas, a una altura prudente flotaban miles de calabazas que contenían una vela en su interior.

- el salón esta impresionante – observo la pelirroja.

- es increíble! – exclamo daniell

- te apetece bailar? – ofreció remus a denisse, que acepto gustosa. La pareja se acerco a la poblada pista de baile.

- tu lils? – pregunto el rubio

- no andy, en estos momentos no tengo ganas – respondió la pelirroja que se limito a sentarse en una silla – pero si quieres bailar con alguien a mi no me molesta –

- descuida, iré a buscar algo para beber – dijo el chico, y se encamino hasta la mesa con comida.

- dani, me concedes esta pieza? – la aludida asintió y junto a sirius se unieron al grupo de bailarines.

Unos minutos más tarde irrumpieron en el salón james y ling chang, la oriental vestía un hermoso vestido japonés, y su negro y lacio cabello estaba recogido en una cola, la chica se acerco a un grupo de ravenclaws que chismoseaban, el merodeador al percatar la presencia solitaria de la pelirroja, se acerco hasta ella para hacerle compañía.

- como la estas pasando evans? – pregunto el moreno.

- bueno aquí me ves – fue la simple respuesta de la chica

- quieres bailar? – ofreció el chico de las gafas

- no potter, gracias – respondió la pelirroja

- quieres caminar al aire libre? –

- no, estoy esperando a andy –

- aquí esta tu bebida lils – dijo andrew llegando con un par de vasos en mano – que tal james! Quieres un poco de cerveza de mantequilla? – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su vaso, el merodeador negó con la cabeza

- hola potter! – saludo daniell, estaba un poco agotada de tanto bailar.

- lils voy a ir a hablar con un par de amigos – le aviso andrew a su novia, la cual le sonrió y le dijo que se fuera tranquilo

- parece que te diviertes dust – observo james

- vamos cornamenta, ven a bailar con nosotros – le insito sirius – que tal si bailas con evans junto con nosotros -

- si a la muñequita no le importa – dijo james

- vamos dani! Tú sabes porque no quiero bailar – reclamo la ojiverde

- lily! Si sabes que bailas bien, ven vamos – y arrastro a su amiga a la pista. James y lily comenzaron a bailar un lento, la pelirroja rodeo al moreno con sus brazos y este la tomo de la cintura.

- dime evans, que quieres hacer en tu futuro? – pregunto el chico de las gafas para sacar un tema a flote.

- estaba deseando ser auror – respondió la pelirroja sonriente

- no creo que eso sea un problema para ti –

- no es fácil potter, y tu? -

- igual que tu –

- vamos a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo –

- si – apoyo el moreno, se soltaron pues la canción había finalizado

- creo que voy a salir – le aviso la pelirroja. E inmediatamente se alejo del moreno y se encamino hasta las grandes puertas del salón.

La pelirroja salio al oscuro patio, se sentó en un banquito junto al lago y comenzó a observar como el calamar gigante intentaba atrapar un par de pájaros. Era una vista muy hermosa si se tomaba en cuenta que en la oscuridad el tentáculo del animal brillaba de un color blanco, y las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago.

- te puedo acompañar? – pregunto una voz que la pelirroja reconoció al instante.

- claro andy, siéntate – el rubio tomo asiento al lado de su novia

- que te sucede lils? – pregunto el huffy preocupado

- andrew, sabes que e estado pensando – dijo dolorosamente la chica, como si lo que dijera le raspara por todo el cuerpo – tu… tu te vas este año… y yo me quedare sola, y pues, creo que… deberíamos separarnos, por lo menos hasta ver que haremos después –

- oh… ya veo – dijo el rubio apenado – pues lily, sabes que yo te aprecio mucho, y bueno… me entristece esta elección que has tomado, pero se que lo hiciste por nuestro bien, aunque me encantaría seguir siendo amigos –

- los mejores andy – la pelirroja abrazo fuertemente a su ex sin que este notara que una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

Los dos amigos entraron al salón hablando animadamente, entonces denisse y daniell se acercaron a la pareja histéricas.

- en donde estaban? – pregunto daniell

- estábamos afuera hablando – respondió serenamente la pelirroja

- los estuvimos buscando por todas partes!! – chillo denisse, se notaba que había estado preocupada.

- no te preocupes deni, ven vamos a bailar – y las tres amigas se unieron a los merodeadores para bailar.

- que estaban haciendo? – pregunto james intrigado a la pelirroja

- hablábamos – respondió sencilla

- no te creo que solo hablaban, de que hablaban – le insistió el moreno con una sonrisa de esas que uno no se resiste

- estábamos… terminando – dijo la pelirroja

- oh! Que mal – se apeno en cierta parte el moreno

- no te preocupes… fue una decisión de los dos – le calmo la pelirroja

- bien, y por que motivos? –

- bueno, andrew se va, y… bueno seria más sencillo parar ahora –

- espero que creas que ha sido lo correcto – dijo el moreno con una dulce sonrisa

- es lo correcto, no lo dudes – le aclaro la pelirroja

El moreno parecía preocupado, la chica cada vez estaba menos energética y le preocupaba, cada fin de semana trotaba más lento y jugaba con menos fuerza. Eso no mejoraba sus relaciones, aunque con andrew se llevaban bien, cada vez estaban más alejados.

Y octubre dio paso a noviembre y este dio paso a diciembre. Para las vacaciones de navidad las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo. Lily iría a la casa de daniell que vivía en Londres al igual que denisse, aunque ella tenía menos espacio para acoger a la pelirroja.

- dani ayúdame a bajar esta maleta! – le pidió lily a su amiga cuando llegaron a la estación king cross.

- déjame pelirroja, yo te ayudo – le dijo sirius y con una mano la saco

- gracias black – le sonrió la pelirroja, su cara denotaba cansancio.

- lily? Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco cansada – pregunto denisse preocupada

- si, me siento bien, solo estoy agotada por el viaje – respondió la pelirroja frotándose sus verdes ojos – nos vamos? – pregunto añadiendo una chispa de alegría en su voz, sus amigas sonrieron y asintieron.

Ya fuera del tren y en la zona "muggle" de la estación, los 6 gryffies se separaron.

- hay sirius te voy a extrañar – le dijo la castaña a su novio y se despidió con un dulce beso – me lo cuidas bien? – le dijo la chica a james y le guiño un ojo.

- no te preocupes, tu pequeño siriusin va a estar sano y salvo – le calmo james – adiós green – dijo despidiéndose con la mano de la chica – adiós evans – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa agotada, que se volvía habitual en ella.

- adiós chicos – se despidió denisse – adiós niñas – les dijo la morena a sus amigas, y se despidió con un abrazo – lily, quiero que te cuides, bien? – la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza

- adiós chicos – dijo en voz baja la pelirroja y tomo la maleta con mucho esfuerzo.

- no creo que evans este bien – observo james – han notado lo agotada que a estado últimamente? –

- sí – respondió sirius – ya no tiene la fuerza de antes –

- estoy preocupado, mi primo me dijo que en el verano, lily, había recibido una carta, cuando la leyó rompió en llantos y paso el día entero encerrada en la habitación – les relato remus a sus amigos.

- creo que deberíamos estar al tanto de sus vacaciones – dijo james – creo que tendré que pedir espacio para 6 este año –

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de daniell, una hermosa casa blanca, bastante grande, tenia un enorme salón en el que se encontraba un bellísimo piano. Las chicas subieron, entraron en la habitación de daniell, tenia paredes azules claras, sus cortinas eran verdes oscuras, su cama era de un color verde esmeralda.

- tu habitación es bellísima! – observo lily

- tu crees? Debo admitir que me gusta bastante – dijo la castaña satisfecha, la pelirroja rió ligeramente.

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Daniell corrió a atenderlo

- diga? – contesto la chica

- _wow te escuchas mas linda por teléfono_ – le elogio una voz inconfundible

- sirius, como te conseguiste mi nuecero? – pregunto la castaña entre feliz y confundida

- _remus llamo a su primo, este tenia el numero de la casa de evans y en la casa de evans nos dieron tu numero _– explico el moreno

- y por que llamas? –

- _james quiere que ustedes tres vengan a pasar navidad a su casa _– explico el moreno

- que? – dijo extrañada la castaña

- _es que… esta preocupado por lily y quiere vigilarla de cerca _– explico el moreno

- oh… en ese caso vamos en unos minutos, donde vive? –

- _valle de godric, es la casa numero 20 _– respondió el moreno

- bien vamos –

La chica colgó y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en la cama junto a lily, esta leía un libro muggle.

- lils, vamos a pasar las navidades con potter? – dijo la castaña, la pelirroja la miro con los ojos como platos.

- que me estas diciendo? – dijo atónita la pelirroja

- potter nos ha invitado a mí, a ti y a denisse a pasar la navidad en su casa –

- oh no! No, no, no – dijo la pelirroja incrédula

- vamos, lily! Que quiero ver a mi sirius – la castaña puso carita de minino abandonado (n/a: como el de shrek xD)

- oh… joder! Bien, vamos a pasar la navidad en casa de potter – dijo poco entusiasta la pelirroja, la castaña la abrazo con fuerza.

Las 2 chicas tomaron en autobús noctámbulo para llegar a la casa de james. Cuando al fin llegaron observaron la casa con la boca abierta, ni siquiera era una casa, una enorme mansión por fuera estaba pintada de blanco, cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, la hebilla, extrañamente, comenzó a hablar.

- buenas tardes, a quien desean ver? – dijo cordial la hebilla

- emmm… venimos a quedarnos por una invitación de james potter – dijo daniell

- bien, el señor james los espera – la puerta se abrió, cuando entraron se encontraban en una gran sala, la decoración era de muy buen gusto.

- evans, dani! – saludo sirius que en ese momento se encontraba con remus, james y denisse hablando.

- sirius! – la castaña corrió a abrazar a su novio

- alguien… me… ayuda… con… esto? – dijo lily entrecortadamente mientras intentaba levantar su bolso.

- deja evans, yo lo hago – y con una mano james levanto el bolso sin reclamos.

- gracias potter – agradeció la chica

- que te pasa? Últimamente estas un poco débil – pregunto el moreno, lily pudo notar el rostro preocupado de todos sus compañeros.

- se los diré… a su debido tiempo – dijo la pelirroja

- vamos lily, dinos que te pasa… lily?... lily? – la pelirroja se desmayó repentinamente, menos mal james con su mano libre pudo sostenerla.

Todos miraban a la pelirroja preocupados, jamás le había pasado nada igual, esto agravaba su preocupación por la salud de la pelirroja.

- creen que este bien? – pregunto denisse en un susurro, la pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus verdes ojos, se encontraba recostada en una cama de color crema, en una habitación pintada de blanco.

- miren ya despertó! Lily! – dijo daniell y se abalanzo para abrazarla

- lily tienes que decirnos que te sucede – reclamo remus

- la verdad chicos, les diré cuando sea el mejor momento – dijo la chica y se incorporo

- pelirroja! Debes decirnos ahora! Nos matas de la preocupación! – esta vez hablo sirius

- no, solamente disfrutemos de la navidad quieren? –

----------------------------

**Olap!!!**

**Bueno aquí esta el 5 capitulo! Ojala les este gustando mi fic! En verdad este capitulo no me salio muy largo, pero los próximos les prometo que dejare algo mas largito quieren? ;D**

**Recuerden dejar REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS ESCRITORA FELIZ**

**ESCRITORA FELIZ CAPITULOS**

**CAPITULOS LECTORES FELICES**

**Jajajajaj**

**Besos!**

**Conito de merengue.**


	6. Rompimiento?

**Disclaimer:**** lo mismo del capi anterior, no soy j.k.rowling y nada me pertenece **

--------------------------

6. Rompimiento:

- no puedo creer que seas así lilyan! – le reprocho daniell

- por favor daniell basta – dijo lily entre llantos – no ves que lo hago por que no quiero herirlos?-

- lily! Te queremos! Y nos preocupas! – chillo la castaña – por que no nos quieres decir? –

- por favor dani déjalo quieres? – le dijo denisse – lily confiamos en que nos dirás en algún momento, no debe ser hoy ni mañana, cuando quieras, pero ten en cuenta que nos preocupas y queremos ayudarte – la pelirroja a brazo a la morena

- gracias deni – dijo la chica – les parece si bajamos? –

- si – aceptaron sus dos amigas

Las tres chicas bajaron al salón donde se encontraban los merodeadores esperando a que terminaran de hablar.

- como te sientes lily? – pregunto remus acercándose a la pelirroja

- bien remus, gracias – respondió esta

- ven no quiero que camines – dijo el chico de cabello color miel, y tomo a la chica en brazos – wow estas liviana… has comido algo hoy? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza – y ayer? – la chica se sonrojo y negó levemente con la cabeza – por dios lilyan, con razón estas tan débil! No comes nada –

- bueno… anteayer me comí unas uvas – se defendió la chica

- lily! Irresponsable! – le dijo la castaña – no sabes que podrías morir si no te alimentas? –

- deja, te preparare algo bien? – le dijo james y se encamino a la cocina

- potter estoy bien! No tengo hambre! – le llamo la pelirroja, pero sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada asesina, y la chica se cohibió.

- pelirroja, porque no comías? – le pregunto sirius que abrazaba a la castaña por la cintura

- hay black – suspiro lily – si estuvieras en mi caso, comer o no comer te daría igual –

- y cual es ese caso? – dijo el moreno

- les diré cuando sea la hora – le respondió nuevamente la chica, remus la dejo en un sofá y se sentó a su lado.

- lils, mi primo sabe que tienes? – pregunto remus, la aludida negó con la cabeza

- esta bien evans, aquí tienes algo para comer – james poso una bandeja con te y un sándwich

- alguien quiere un poco? – ofreció con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- lils mientras tu estabas desmayada nosotros nos tomamos un descanso para comer, eres la única que no ha comido en todo el día – dijo denisse mientras acariciaba la cabellera roja de su amiga

- en 2 días – le corrigió remus, lily le dedico una mirada asesina

- en serio no tengo hambre! – reclamo la chica de ojos verdes

- vamos evans una mascadita y un sorbito, si? – pidió como nenito james

- vamos lily, potter te lo hizo con mucho cariño – dijo daniell, todos sonrieron y james asintió con la cabeza

- hay por que me torturan con esa carita de nenitos – reclamo la pelirroja, entonces tomo tenedor y cuchillo y corto un pedazo del sándwich, se lo metió a la boca y tomo un sorbo de te – listo, ahora podemos hablar o hacer algo interesante? –

- vamos evans, con eso no te alimentas – dijo james

- bien, pero después hacemos algo que yo quiera – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, los demás asintieron con pesar

La pelirroja comió a la velocidad en que un caracol cruza la calle. Después de haber terminado sus amigos sonrieron satisfechos. Y ella los miro con una sonrisa picarona.

- bien – dijo la pelirroja y poso su mirada en denisse y remus – yo quiero que ustedes admitan que se gustan – los dos chicos se sonrojaron, la pelirroja poso su mirada en daniell y sirius – yo quiero que ustedes bailen vestidos de payasos – sonrió ampliamente y miro a james – y yo quiero que tu vayas y arriendes una buena película –

Los 5 se miraron extrañados.

- evans, que te hace pensar que yo bailaría de payaso con dani? – pregunto sirius extrañado

- o que yo iría caminando a estas horas de la noche a arrendar una película – dijo james casi riendo

- hey! Ustedes dijeron que haríamos lo que yo quería – y puso una sonrisa de nenita con muñeca nueva

- si pero no pensábamos que nos pedirías eso – dijo remus que seguía sonrojado y evitaba mirar a denisse

- si pensábamos que elegirías alguna actividad – dijo la morena que también estaba sonrojada

- esto es una actividad – dijo la pelirroja sonriente – ahora potter ve a arrendar la película y ustedes – indico a sirius y daniell – vayan a buscar un disfraz de payaso, ustedes dos – dijo mirando a remus y denisse – vamos admítanlo, se gustan! –

- bueno… si denisse, tu… me gustas – dijo remus volteándose a ver a la morena que estaba como un tomate, lily miraba la escena como final de telenovela

- bueno… tu también me… gustas – dijo denisse mirando los profundos y claros ojos del chico, el cual sonrió y la beso suavemente en los labios.

- que tierno!!! – exclamo lily arruinando el romántico momento – saben hacen una pareja ideal! –

- creo que deberías salir con james – dijo remus, la pelirroja se difumino entre su cabellera, y una silenciosa lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

- por… porque lo dices – dijo la pelirroja

- por que tienes tan poco tacto como el – los tres rieron, al rato llego james con una película titulada "los otros" y otra llamada "todopoderoso".

- que películas mas buenas! Amo a este actor – dijo señalando la caja de "todopoderoso".

- tatan! Aquí están los payasitos! – dijo sirius bajando a la sala, llevaba puesto un enorme pantalón con lunares, una corbata de mal gusto y una camisa a rayas, tenia una peluca multicolor y su nariz estaba pintada de rojo.

- prepárense para el show – dijo daniell que seguía a sirius, vestía una gran vestido con lunares y tenia un sombrero de hongo con una flor, tenia la nariz y la boca pintados de rojo. Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas mientras los payasos comenzaban a bailar.

- ay paren! Que me matan jaja… basta jaja – decía lily entre risas

- feliz pelirroja? – pregunto sirius que se sentó en un sofá al lado de james

- si – dijo la chica limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado por la risa

- bueno y estos dos admitieron su cariño? – pregunto daniell indicando a denisse y remus

- si! Son tan dulces! – dijo la pelirroja alegre, la parejita se sonrojo

- les parece si vemos una película? – dijo remus intentando cambiar de tema

- si! Yo quiero ver "los otros" – dijo lily haciendo un gesto de terror con las manos

- bien, cornamenta ponla! – dijo sirius

- me viste cara de esclavo acaso? – reclamo el chico de las gafas y puso la película, se sentó al lado de lily.

Daniell estaba abrazada a sirius porque a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte era muy miedosa, denisse no se concentraba en la película si no en observar los profundos ojos color miel de remus, este la miraba de vuelta y hablaban en voz baja. Lily miraba sonriente la película, se notaba que había recuperado mucha energía. James miraba los bellísimos ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Sirius miraba la película con cara de bobo.

Al finalizar la película denisse estaba durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de remus, lily reía sádicamente, james roncaba como elefante, daniell tiritaba del susto, sirius seguía con cara de bobo y remus acariciaba el lacio pelo de la morena.

- no puedo creer que los "muggles" pudieran crear algo así – dijo sirius embobado

- no los subestimes black – dijo lily que seguía riendo

- por que ríes? – pregunto sirius

- esta película la e visto mil veces, no me asusta, ahora la encuentro estupida – dijo la pelirroja

- serás tu, yo la encontré demasiado terrorífica, como se les ocurre hacer algo así? – dijo daniell que seguía temblando

- no te preocupes dani, aquí esta tu sirius para protegerte – dijo heroicamente el moreno

- será mejor que subamos a dormir – sugirió remus, tomo a la morena en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación.

- siiiiiiii… - dijo sirius con un bostezo – vaaaaamos a dormir – y con daniell subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, antes de subir daniell se dio vuelta y miro a lily

- enseguida voy – dijo la pelirroja, la chica comenzó a recoger las palomitas que james había tirado al suelo al quedarse dormido. El moreno se despertó y observo a la pelirroja, su hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego parecía brillar en la oscura noche.

- te ayudo? – Dijo el moreno y se agacho a recoger las cosas del suelo – sabes ahora pareces mucho mas alegre y energética que antes –

- gracias potter – dijo la chica de ojos verdes, y le dedico una sonrisa sincera

- y cuando piensas decirnos que te pasa? – pregunto el moreno

- veras potter, no es fácil para mi, no es llegar y decirlo, no quiero hacerles daño, no quiero que dani y denisse sufran –

- a menos que seas un hibrido con sed de sangre humana, no creo que las hieras – lily soltó una risita

- sabes potter? Me alegras el día – y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió del chico y subió a su habitación a dormir

- le alegro el día – se dijo para si mismo el chico de gafas – bueno eso es un punto a favor –

- potter! Ven o vas a volver a roncar como morsa en el suelo – le llamo la pelirroja que estaba en las escaleras – de que hablabas solo? –

- de nada pelirroja – dijo el moreno.

A la mañana siguiente, lily fue la primera en despertar, noto que el haber comido algo después de haber estado tantos días sin probar bocado, tenía un hambre voraz. Así que se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los seis. Al notar que no había instrumentos de cocina se extraño bastante, busco por cada mueble alguna sartén o algún otro instrumento.

- puede Teffy servir a la señorita? – pregunto una voz chillona detrás de ella, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y vio una elfina domestica.

- Hola – saludo la chica sonriente – como dijiste que te llamabas? –

- Teffy señorita – contesto la elfina – que quiere desayunar? Puede teffy servirle algo? –

- bueno teffy, quisiera hacerlo yo misma, si me pudieras decir donde están los instrumentos de cocina – dijo lily

- o no señorita, aquí no hay instrumentos de cocina – respondió teffy

- buenos diiiiias – saludo james con un bostezo – que tal evans? Teffy!! –

- buenos días señor james, que quisiera de desayuno? – pregunto la elfina a su amo

- bueno teffy, podrías hacer unos huevos revueltos? – pregunto amable el moreno

- claro, teffy puede, para cuantos señor? –

- Para seis teffy por favor – le respondió el chico de las gafas – hola evans! Conoces a teffy? –

- si, lo siento no me presente, yo soy lily evans – dijo la pelirroja estrechando la huesuda mano de la elfina

Entonces bajaron remus y denisse. Los cuatro se encontraban en pijama, pero en ese momento no sentían vergüenza alguna. Remus saludo a la elfina y denisse se presento. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y la elfina hizo aparecer un gran plato con huevos revueltos y una canastita con tostadas, también estaba el agua hervida y la leche caliente, y había café, bolsitas de te y cocoa para elegir.

- potter tu casa es muy… grande – observo la pelirroja – no te lo había dicho –

- si bueno, mis padres siempre toman en cuenta el invitar a ciertos familiares – respondió el moreno sirviéndose un poco de café – y… que tal durmieron? –

- yo dormí muy bieeeeeen – respondió denisse con un gran bostezo, que tapo con la mano.

- si, yo igual – dijo lily

- tu lunático? – pregunto al ver que este no respondía

- ah? Si, si muy bien – dijo este distraído

- lunático usas sostén? – dijo james al notar el estado de su amigo

- si, si – dijo remus que seguía distraído

- lunático usas pañal? – pregunto el moreno mientras las chicas reprimían las risas

- si, si… - respondió el castaño

- lunático, estas de novio con green? – pregunto james recibiendo un codazo de la morena

- si… si… -

- LUNATICO!!! – le grito el moreno en la oreja al licántropo, este se sobresalto

- que demonios te pasa!!! – le reclamo el castaño que volvió a la realidad

- si… si… - le imito james, las chicas no pudieron contener mas y rompieron en carcajadas

- por que tanto ruido?! – gritaron dos voces que venían de las escaleras, sirius y daniell llegaron como una pareja de osos perezosos, tomaron asiento y miraron con cara de sueño a sus amigos. Estos comenzaron a reír.

- hay dani… jaja… no sabes cuanto te pareces a tu novio – dijo lily

La castaña que seguía con rostro de sueño miro a sirius y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Se froto los ojos y se paso los dedos entre su sedoso pelo. Quedo tan presentable como lo estaba siempre. En cambio de sirius este tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y se limpio el rostro, se despeino un poco mas y quedo tan guapo como siempre.

- debieron ver como estaba lunático hace unos minutos – dijo james que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

- si… si… - dijo sirius en bostezos, lily, denisse y james volvieron a reír.

Los seis no pudieron reprimir más y comenzaron a desayunar. Lily era una maquina, estaba tan muerta de hambre que comió a la velocidad de sirius (n/a: suena imposible pero no lo es). James, sirius, lily y daniell comían como si la vida se fuese en ello, remus y denisse comían como personas.

- vaya pelirroja, se nota que no tenias hambre – dijo sarcástico sirius

- ojala estuvieras en mis zapatos black – dijo lily mientras se levantaba para ir a vestirse.

Al cabo de unos minutos los seis chicos se encontraban en la sala levantados. Lily ese día se había puesto unos jeans claros, un poco ajustados, y una polera de tiras verde limón, calzaba unos tenis. Daniell llevaba también unos jeans, estos eran más oscuros y se había puesto una polera amarilla patito, que combinaba con su clara cabellera. Denisse se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una polera blanca sin hombros y medio brazo.

Los chicos por su parte, james se había puesto una camiseta roja y unos jeans negros gastados. Sirius usaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones oscuros. Remus tenía una polera blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones beiges.

- y… que haremos? – pregunto lily, estaba el doble de alegre y el doble de energética de lo que había estado unos meses atrás

- bueno, que les parece si salimos – ofreció remus

- si… si… - dijo james, pero nadie rió

- bien potter, eso ya paso – le dijo lily tratándolo como si tuviera dificultades mentales

- vaya pelirroja, has vuelto a hacer la de antes – dijo alegre james

- creo que si – respondió alegre la chica de ojos verdes – saben? Tengo unas ganas increíbles de jugar un intenso partido de volley – dijo lily emocionada

- bien, todavía me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con el director para organizar un torneo – dijo daniell – si tan solo alguien apoyara mi propuesta –

- venga linda, nosotros te ayudaremos a con seguir firmas, ahora disfrutemos las mini-vacaciones – dijo sirius, los 6 salieron de la casa y dieron un paseo por el valle.

- es muy lindo – observo lily, estaban en un parque, con mucho pasto y algunos juegos. Todos los chicos que jugaban eran magos, pues el valle de godric no era frecuentado por "muggles".

- potter tienes una suerte increíble, yo pagaría por vivir aquí – dijo daniell, observaba sonriente todo el entorno, se respiraba la alegría y pureza en el aire.

- no es tan bueno cuando te encuentras solo – les indico james.

- no te preocupes cornamenta, yo me vendré a vivir contigo y seremos inseparables – aseguro sirius rodeando el cuello del chico de gafas y sonriendo ampliamente.

- vaya canuto, tu si sabes alegrarme, ahora tendré que soportar tus ronquidos en mi casa – dijo el moreno en tono de falsa decepción. Sirius le revolvió la cabeza con el puño y james se rió.

- hay que linda parejita – dijo irónica lily.

- sabes, si te sientes solita yo podría hacerte compañía – ofreció galante james.

- gracias potter, pero prefiero el elfo de andrew antes que tu – dijo irónica la pelirroja.

- vamos evans, dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo – le pidió el moreno

- no – dijo cortante la chica de ojos verdes

- no? Pe… pero nadie nunca me ha dicho no – dijo el gryffindor atónito.

- pues veras potter, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le explico la chica como si fuera un nenito.

- jaja, buena broma evans, ahora de verdad, vas a salir conmigo? –

- no, potter – le repitió la pelirroja

- vamos evans… no seria bueno para mí que me rechazaras –

- acostúmbrate, potter – le dijo la chica y siguió su paseo junto a sus amigas.

- pe… pero… - balbuceo el moreno

- que lastima cornamenta, tu primer rechazo – le consoló sirius.

- cierra el pico, quieres? – le dijo james furioso.

- bueno… ahora lo que hay que hacer es dejarlo tranquilo – dijo remus sirius, que miraba con desconcierto como se iba su amigo de gafas.

- no sabia que a cornamenta le bajara la regla – dijo en broma el moreno. El castaño soltó una risita y siguieron paseando.

"acaso le gustaría a potter? No… no puede ser, solo quiere que sea otro trofeo para el – pensaba una pelirroja mientras caminaba distraída por el valle de godric – si eso debe ser… ja potter amando a alguien, imposible. No pienso rendirme ante los pies de un niñito mimado, vamos a ver de que será capaz este chico, yo no me li… - la bruja choco justo contra un poste y cayo al suelo media aturdida.

- lily! Estas bien? – pregunto denisse preocupada

- mami no quiero ir al colegio, si? Mira que lindo pajarito! – decía la pelirroja aturdida, segundos después intento levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentada al suelo – waaaaaa mi cabeza!! Me va a salir un puto chichón!!!!!

- jaja la cabeza dura de la pelirroja! – rió sirius al ver la escenita.

- sirius!!! No te rías que pudo haberse roto el cráneo! – le sermoneo su novia.

- bien, arruinas lo divertido – replico el moreno parando su risa, el comentario enfado a la castaña.

- creo que la llevare a casa – dijo fríamente la chica, paso el brazo de la pelirroja medio aturdida y se la llevo a casa del merodeador.

- por que todo el mundo se enfada conmigo? – dijo con desconcierto el moreno.

- simplemente no es tu día amigo – le explico remus – venga, volvamos que si no, nos bajara el frió -

Los estudiantes volvieron a la casa de james, a media cuadra de la enorme casa les empezaron a temblar la piernas.

- ufff… ya puedo ver mi aliento – dijo denisse viendo aparecer una nubecita blanca d su boca.

- si… será mejor correr – dijo remus

- hey! Y mi cornamenta? – pregunto sirius, claramente se lea había olvidado james, como se había adelantado a todo el grupo no se dio cuenta cuando decidieron volver.

Un moreno de gafas caminaba enfuruñado por la calle. Por que esa chica no quería salir con el? Acaso no era lo suficientemente apuesto? (n/a: egocéntrico) acaso era deforme? Por que?! Eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Era apuesto, todo el mundo lo sabia, tenia buena figura, era evidente era deportistas, que le faltaba.

- una chica más una chica menos – suspiro el moreno – canuto! Que te parece si… - se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo, pero se llevo a sorpresa de que estaba completamente solo. – y donde se metieron estos? Va… mejor me devuelvo – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a helar.

Al llegar el merodeador a su casa se encontró con 1 de sus amigos alrededor del fuego de la chimenea. Estaba bastante gruñón por que sus amigos lo había abandonado.

- vaya! Que linda escena! Me esperaban? – dijo irónico el chico de las gafas.

- hasta que llegaste – dijo remus – si cornamenta, te esperábamos – el moreno cambio su irónica postura una más relajada.

- oh, bien… gracias – dijo el dueño de casa – y… que hacemos? El cielo amenaza tormenta – dijo mirando por el ventanal.

- podríamos jugar algo – ofreció denisse, el moreno se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos 2.

- y canuto? – pregunto james, pero la respuesta llego sola.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HICE PARA QUE DECIDIERAS ESO? – grito sirius bastante alterado, bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala.

- sirius por favor! Ya déjalo quieres? – sollozaba daniell

- NO! – volvió a gritar el moreno – joder! Por que?! –

- simplemente es mejor así, por favor… no me hagas sentir peor – dijo la castaña, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos como un par de cascadas – se que estará mucho mejor así –

- no! No lo sabes! Dani yo te quiero, no… no puedo pensar en estar sin ti – dijo el moreno mientras secaba los ojos de la gryffie y algunas empezaban a brotar de los suyos.

- sirius, créeme… tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, eres un alma libre, no quiero que por mi culpa permanezcas encerrado – le consoló la chica de ojos rojos.

- dani, por ti pasaría mi vida en azkaban, a pesar de que el único recuerdo feliz que no me quitaran fueras tu – le dijo el moreno.

- no sirius… esto ya no puede seguir así, se acabo – finalizó en un susurro casi inaudible. La castaña dio media vuelta y subió corriendo a su habitación.

- JODER!!! – grito el moreno, mientras pegaba una patada al aire y se agachaba llorando.

Denisse subió corriendo detrás de su amiga mientras que los 2 merodeadores que se mantenían rígidos se acercaban a su migo par consolarlo.

- canuto, cuéntanos que paso – dijo james arrodillándose al lado de su compañero.

- da… dani me dejo – dijo el merodeador entre sollozos.

- que sucedió arriba, cuéntanos – dijo remus.

Flash Back:

- dani! Llegamos!! – grito sirius desde la entrada de la casa.

- sirius sube un poco, quiero hablar contigo – le llamo su novia desde el segundo piso – a y que no venga nadie más – apunto, conocía muy bien a denisse.

- bien – refunfuño la morena, se acerco a la chimenea y se sentó junto al fuego.

Sirius subió las escaleras y camino hasta la habitación de la castaña. Paso junto a la habitación de lily, la pelirroja se encontraba completando unos formularios. El moreno quiso saber que era lo que hacia, pero debía ir a hablar con su novia y decidió dejarlo par más tarde. Llego a la habitación de daniell, la castaña se encontraba mirando por la ventana, parecía muy preocupada.

- que pasa dani? – pregunto el merodeador abrazando a la chica por atrás y besándole el cuello dulcemente. La castaña se soltó y miro al moreno.

- sirius yo… bueno veras, sabes que te quiero mucho – dijo la chica estrujándose las manos – y que la paso muy bien contigo, pero… - suspiro – pero esto no puede seguir, no podemos seguir juntos, hay… hay que acabar esto –

- que!? – Exclamo el moreno – jaja – rió el moreno – no… esto… esto es una broma… tu, tu perdiste una apuesta con lily y te hizo hacer esto… ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella – dijo entre risas el merodeador.

- no sirius – la chica tomo la mano del moreno que se disponía a marcharse – no perdí ninguna apuesta, es solo que esto… no va a funcionar, no somos buena pareja, y… aunque me duela mucho… te tengo que dejar ir -

- y que pasa si no quiero que me dejes ir!! – reclamo sirius

- no… no me lo pongas tan difícil… entiéndeme – unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas rojizas de la castaña.

- pe… pero no! Yo no quiero dejarte! – Dijo sirius – yo te quiero! –

- tarde o temprano te cansaras de mi, es inevitable – dijo la chica entre sollozos – y no quiero sufrir mucho, por eso hay que dejarlo ahora, es mejor así… créeme –

- no… yo nunca me cansaría de ti… eres fascinante, eres atlética, linda, carismática, jamás había conocido a alguien así –

- oh… lo harás, soy igual a todas, y peor, soy extraña, testaruda, exagerada según muchos – dijo la castaña soltando una risita – me dejaras, igual que todos – suspiró.

- no, simplemente no, no te dejare, esto no se acabo! – dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

- sirius por favor! No me lo hagas tan difícil! – rogó la chica

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HICE PARA QUE DECIDIERAS ESO? – grito sirius bastante alterado, bajando las escaleras hasta la sala.

Fin flash back.

- lo siento dani – le consoló denisse a su amiga – solamente espero que este haciendo lo mejor –

- pero no entiendo, por que lo hiciste si todavía lo quieres? – pregunto la pelirroja abrazada a su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- es que… el pronto ya no me querría, es igual a todos! En cuanto se aburra me dejara! – dijo la castaña entre sollozos.

- pero el te quería mucho, se nota que la noticia le llego fuerte – dijo denisse mientras recordaba como el moreno lloraba.

- lo se… pero es mejor que me olvide ahora y no cuando mas me duela que lo haga – dijo daniell limpiándose las lagrimas.

- bien, pero ten en cuenta, de que si el no te olvida, tu tampoco deberías hacerlo – le dijo lily besándola en la mejilla, salio de la habitación y se encamino hasta donde estaban los merodeadores.

- lo tendré en cuenta – susurro la castaña.

- así me gusta – dijo denisse y la abrazo fuertemente

Mientras los merodeadores ayudaban a sirius a pasar ese momento. Lily entro en la habitación y miro a sirius tristemente, el moreno lloraba silencioso mientras sus amigos le decían palabras de apoyo.

- como estas black? – pregunto la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo.

- de maravilla pelirroja – dijo irónico el moreno.

- no seas gruñón, black, vengo a consolarte – dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello del animago.

- gracias pelirroja, por lo menos se que una chica todavía me quiere – dijo el moreno mirándola con media sonrisa.

- no digas tonterías, dani todavía te quiere, aun pueden seguir siendo amigos – dijo la chica.

- lo se, pero yo la quiero más que eso –

- lo se… pero lo hizo por tu bien, por el de ambos – dijo la pelirroja, beso al gryffindor en la mejilla y salio – por lo cierto, que quieren para comer, yo cocino – dijo la chica de ojos verdes asomando su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

- tacos – dijo el moreno monótonamente.

- bien – lily se dirigió hasta la cocina, busco a la elfina con la mirada – hola? Teffy? (la elfina de los potter) –

Se oyó un "crack!" y la elfina pareció de una nube blanca. La elfina miro lily con sus grandes ojos verde musgo.

- la señorita llamaba a teffy? – pregunto la elfina

- emmm… si, quería preguntarte donde están las cosas par cocinar – dijo lily sonriéndole a la criatura.

- que quiere la señorita? Teffy puede servirle? – dijo la elfina sonriente.

- no teffy, esta vez cocino yo, vale? – dijo lily caminando hasta un estante en la cocina

- bien señorita – la elfina chasqueo los dedos y parecieron un montón de ollas, sartenes y tablas en el estante.

- gracias teffy – dijo la pelirroja.

- que haces? – pregunto james desde las escaleras.

- cocino – contesto la pelirroja.

- sabes cocinar? – pregunto el joven dudando de la respuesta.

- si… por? Tu no? – pregunto la ojiverde.

- no – contesto secamente.

- ven… yo te enseño – la chica le guiño un ojo y el moreno se acerco sonriente.

- y… que hago? – pregunto el chico de las gafas después de haberse lavados las manos.

- veamos… partamos con algo simple… rompe esos huevos – dijo la pelirroja indicando un par de bolitas blancas ovaladas.

- pff… que fácil – dijo el moreno, tomo un huevo y lo aplasto contra la mesa – así? – la pelirroja miro al moreno y se echo a reír

- no jaja… mira… así jaj – dijo tomando las manos del moreno entre risas – tomas un huevo, lo golpeas un poco y lo abres con los pulgares – indico la chica, manejo las manos del merodeador y abrió el huevo colocando la sustancia interior en un Vol.

- sabes, tienes unas manos muy suaves – dijo el gryffindor al notar que la pelirroja no lo soltaba. La chica soltó las manos del moreno, se dio vuelta sonrojada y siguió cocinando.

- gra… gracias – tartamudeo la chica de ojos verdes.

- evans, mírame – dijo el moreno a las espaldas de la chica. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza – por que no me miras? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.

- no te incumbe – dijo cortante la chica.

- que me harías si te abrazo? – dijo el moreno.

- no podrías ser padre – le respondió la pelirroja.

- haré la prueba – dijo el moreno desafiante, tomo la cadera de la gryffindor y la rodeo con sus brazos, sus manos comenzaron a subir por debajo de la polera de la chica y acariciaron el plano abdomen de la ojiverde.

La pelirroja comenzó a difuminarse en su cabello, que hacia? Por que dejaba al estúpido de potter tocarla? Por que no le gritaba o lo apartaba de una patada? No quería, sin poder evitar pensarlo admitió, se sentía muy bien, las calidas manos del chico acariciando su frió estomago.

- basta! – chillo de repente lily. Se giro y quedo de frente al moreno – corre o te mato, potter – le amenazo. El moreno echo a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas y subió a su habitación.

- la tengo loca – se dijo para si mismo – pronto, pronto, mañana tal vez – dijo con gesto triunfante y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-----------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Como están mis queridos lectores! **

**Jeje**** bueno aquí el capitulo 6**

**Ojala les haya gustado y acepto felizmente sus reviews!! **

**Tengo un nuevo fic!**

**Es una mezcla de personajes, bastante confusa! Pero pronto aclarare sus ideas jaja**

**Bueno ojala lo lean, se llama "le revolución**** du**** l'**** personages****" el titulo es francés por si acaso jaja**

**Besos!**

**Conito de merengue.**


	7. Merodeadoras

**Disclaimer:**** lo de siempre, no soy j.k.rowling, y los personajes no son míos.**

7. merodeadoras:

Cuando lily termino de preparar los "tacos", todos bajaron desanimados, excepto james, este esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo, como si acabara d ganar la copa de quidditch frente a slytherin.

- y? como están mis creaciones? – pregunto lily sonriente.

- deliciosas – dijeron monótonamente daniell y sirius, la ex pareja se dirigió una triste mirada y volvieron la mirada a su plato.

- oh! Vamos! – replico lily – no van a estar toda la vida así!! Enfréntenlo! O vuelven o son amigos! Pero deni no va a dejar de ver a remus porque un par de niñatos no se quieren hablar! Yo he tenido que soportar al ególatra de potter por ustedes! –

- hey! – replico james – yo no soy ególatra! –

- silencio! – le callo la pelirroja, que monto en cólera – ahora!! Quiero que ustedes par de niñitos suban a un cuarto y resuelvan sus diferencias! AHORA!!! – los 2 gryffindors subieron sin replicar al segundo piso, la pelirroja los siguió furibunda, y los 3 estudiantes la seguían temerosos.

- bien pelirroja, pero no se que quieres que hagamos, lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo sirius un poco cohibido.

- quiero que entren ahí!! – dijo la chica indicando una puerta que daba a la habitación de daniell – y salgan como amigos o pareja! –

- bien – dijeron con un bufido.

La ex pareja entro a la habitación de la castaña. No se miraron ni se hablaron durante unos minutos, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensando que pensaba el otro.

- NO OIGO QUE ESTEN RESOLVIENDO SUS PROBLEMAS!! – grito lily desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los 2 estudiantes suspiraron.

- podemos quedar como amigos? – pregunto daniell.

- si, pero sabes que yo quiero más que eso! – Dijo sirius – yo te quiero, no entiendo como puedes ser tan mala conmigo! –

- si… black, he vivido por lo menos 10 veces lo que tu estas recién conociendo – hablo la castaña en un tono melancólico.

- dime quienes te hicieron eso, les parto la cara –

- no es golpear o no, es que ya no me querían, lo entiendo –

- tu ya no me quieres? –

- claro que te quiero!! – replico la dama de ojos rojizos – pero es que no quiero, que cundo tu ya no me quieras, me dejes sufriendo como lo han hecho antes –

- bien amigos, pero con derecho a cariñitos y mimitos, bien? – dijo el moreno con media sonrisa

- bien – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que mostraba sus derechos dientes, le dio un beso en la mejilla su nuevo "amigo" y salio de la habitación donde una hambrienta e ilusionada lily y 2 chicos y una chica hambrientos los esperaban.

- y? en que quedaron? – pregunto denisse con deseos de bajar a comer sus tacos.

- amigos – dijo sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

- al fin!! – dijo james levantando sus brazos al cielo.

- vamos a comer – dijo remus, y una estampida de jóvenes magos y brujas corrieron hasta el comedor.

Después de haber comido un par de "tacos", los 6 estudiantes se quedaron tranquilamente en la sala, hablando, meditando y dirigiéndose miraditas (remus y denisse).

- mañana es navidad – dijo lily rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la sala.

- si, que quieren? – pregunto daniell, pensaba en los regalos de sus padres.

- yo una motocicleta, pero se que no me la darán por que mis padres me odian – dijo sirius.

- canuto, nadie te daría una motocicleta – dijo remus.

- lo se, pero ellos sobre todo – aclaro el moreno. – y ustedes? –

- yo quiero una escoba nueva!! – dijo james emocionado, ya la había visto en la habitación de sus padres – y una snitch –

- no te basta con la que te regodeas todo el día? – pregunto lily, sabia que el chico de gafas gozaba de presumir con la pelotita dorada.

- no – dijo secamente el buscador.

- yo disfrutaría con un libro – dijo la pelirroja sonriente, sus amigas entornaron los ojos, conocían muy bien a su amiga.

Lily era una fanática de la lectura y de la escritura, también bailaba danza árabe, flamenco y ballet, su baile favorito era el primero. No era deportista en exceso, pero se había acostumbrado al volley y al trote vespertino con daniell.

- no querrías algo más nuevo? Un velo de monedas nuevo tal vez? – pregunto daniell, estaba aburrida de siempre ver a la chica leyendo y su velo estaba rasgado y sucio

- velo de monedas? – pregunto james mirando seductor a la pelirroja

- no es de tu incumbencia, potter! Y tú! – dijo indicando a la castaña – cierra el pico! Sabes que no me gusta que otra gente lo sepa! -

- por que tantos secretos pelirroja? Ya no confías en tus amigos? – pregunto sirius

- no es eso! No quiero preocuparlos y no quiero que me humillen!!! – dijo la chica de ojos verdes

- será – dijo denisse en un suspiro – yo quiero una flauta nueva y un disco de "shakira" – dijo la morena emocionada.

- yo quiero una escoba nueva! Y una pelota de volley – dijo la castaña eufórica, sabia que sus padres se lo darían, los había molestado todo el verano.

- los chicos ya saben que me gustaría – dijo remus dirigiéndoles una sonrisa melancólica a sus amigos – pero me conformaría con un libro también –

- Ay! Par de lectorines! – reclamo daniell.

Lily y remus le sacaron la lengua. Se comenzaron a aburrir, pronto iba a anochecer y no había nada que pudieran hacer, james pensaba en una táctica para cautivar a lily con sus encantos, la pelirroja leía un interesante libro nuevo llamado "mujercitas", sirius miraba a daniell y le ponía caras con las que la castaña reía, remus miraba a denisse y le sonreía tímidamente, a lo que la morena respondía poniéndose roja y saludándolo con un gesto en la mano.

- lo se!!!! – exclamo de repente james, haciendo que todos dieran un salto por el susto – que les parece si vamos a la discoteca de acá cerca? – pregunto el moreno esperando el asentimiento de sus invitados.

- a mi me gustaría – dijo daniell.

- claro! Vamos! – apoyo sirius pasando el brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

- a mi no me parece tan mal – dijo denisse sonriendo a daniell, sabia que le encantaban las fiestas y la locura.

- si claro – apoyo remus a sirius.

- yo me quedo – dijo lily sin despegar la mirada de su libro

- vamos evans! Que va a ser divertido! – dijo sirius animando a la chica a dejar de leer. Le intento quitar el libro pero la chica fue más rápida.

- black! Déjame leer! – exclamo la dama de ojos verdes.

- vamos lils! Porfi porfi porfi! – le rogó daniell, la pelirroja suspiro y cerro su libro.

- bien, pero que sea la ultima vez que interrumpen mi lectura en un libro tan bueno – amenazo la gryffindor.

- bravo! – vitoreo sirius.

Después de unas horas arreglándose las chicas bajaron a la sala bastante lindas. Lily lucia unos jeans blancos ajustados y una polera de tiras verde oscuro, con unos diseños en negro, tenia un chaleco negro para resguardarse un poco del frió, pero no hacia mucho.

- wow! Pero que pelirroja mas linda – dijo james, la aludida lo amenazo con la mirada y se acerco a remus que era al que le tenia mas confianza.

Seguida de lily bajo daniell, lucia unos jeans negros también ajustados, una polera sin mangas blanca con algunos diseños amarillos, en su mano llevaba un chaleco blanco.

- _me matas... cuando me miras y no me hablas_ – comenzó a cantar sirius

- no seas payaso, quieres? – le dijo la castaña con un golpecito en el hombro.

Al final iba denisse, la chica lucia unos jeans no muy ajustados, pues no le gustaban mucho, tenía una polera azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y llevaba un chaleco azul, del mismo color de su polera. Las tres chicas llevaban de calzado unos tenis, no disfrutaban para nada con los tacones.

- tengo que decir que estas muy linda – le susurro remus a la morena que se sonrojo.

- como es que se pueden ver tan lindos en poco tiempo – reclamo daniell al chequear a los merodeadores. Y era verdad.

James tenia unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blancas con rayas rojas en vertical. Su cabello iba desordenado como siempre y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

Sirius por su parte usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul con finas rayas blancas. Al igual que su amigo su cabello estaba desordenado y los 2 primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

Remus lucia unos jeans claros y una camisa color miel que combinaban con su cabello y ojos, su pelo estaba al igual que siempre y al igual que sus compañeros llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa sin abrochar, al cambio de sus amigos llevaba un poleron blanco por si le daba frió.

- es un don natural – dijo sirius con un aire orgulloso – además somos lindos todo el tiempo – le guiño un ojo a la castaña.

- jaja, no – dijo lily – se vieran en la mañana, par de perezosos que parecen –

- bueno pelirroja, nadie puede tener el pelo tan lacio como tu ni ser tan bonita y elegante – dijo el moreno haciendo un gesto con las manos, imitando que se tomaba una faldita.

- si – dijo james en un suspiro – la pelirroja es perfecta –

- ves el es tierno en sus comentarios – dijo lily pasando un brazo por los hombros de james, el merodeador se ilusiono al ver que la chica lo aceptaba – si no fuera un completo patán te apuesto que saldría con el – el moreno retomo su cara de decepción.

- que mal cornamenta, la chica perfecta te encuentra un patán – dijo sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

Los 6 estudiantes se encaminaron a la discoteca que james había mencionado, pero se le olvido el detalle de que era solo para magos, así que cuando lily entro se quedo impactada con las hadas que revoloteaban iluminando levemente la pista de baile con diferentes colores, también había un cartel que advertía sobre el uso de filtro amorosa en las bebidas, hechizos volaban sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes que bailaban animadamente.

- dust! Me conseves esta pieza – dijo sirius tendiéndole la mano a la castaña

- claro don, me encantaría – la chica tomo la mano del moreno y la pareja se fue con aire medieval a la pista, mientras sus amigos reían de la escenita.

- denisse, quieres bailar? – invito remus a la morena que miraba un par de hadas jugar.

- claro – la chica sonrió abiertamente y se fue a la pista de baile con el castaño.

- que me dices pelirroja, bailas conmigo? – pregunto james mirándola con ojos de ruego.

- bien potter, te daré una oportunidad – dijo la chica de ojos verdes, y se encamino junto al moreno a la pista.

Las tres chicas bailaban bastante bien, sobre todo por que lily, les hacia acompañarla a sus clases de baile secretas en la torre de astronomía. La pelirroja se movía al compás de una música media palestina, e imitaba unos de sus pasos de danza árabe, james miraba expectante a la pelirroja que reía con su cara.

- veamos potter, que tal te mueves – dijo lily – mira imítame – la pelirroja puso los puños en sus caderas y las comenzó a mover de lado a lado suavemente. James imito a la chica pero fue un completo desastre.

- no puedo! Como lo haces – dijo james un poco picado.

- veras potter, este es uno de mis secretos – le dijo, la chica se acerco a la oreja del merodeador, al cual le recorrió un escalofrió – practico danza árabe, flamenco y ballet – le susurro.

- pff, con razón – dijo el moreno – y tu quieres que imite a una profesional – la pelirroja rió y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.

Después de varios minutos bailando los 6 gryffindors cayeron tumbados sobre unos sillones en la esquina de la discoteca.

- estoy cansada! – se quejo daniell

- cornamenta vieras a esta chica, baila como una diosa, una diosa! – aseguro sirius

- no seas exagerado black! – le dijo la castaña con una risita

- no te imaginas canuto como es que se mueve esta pelirroja – dijo james indicando a lily – no se de donde saco esas caderas, pero la verdad es que las maneja muy bien –

Las 3 chicas rieron a carcajadas, no se imaginaban como era que lily se pasaba matando 2 horas bailando así. "A veces puro taconeo" decía daniell cuando las hacia practicar flamenco, "no se a quien piensas seducir con eso" apuntaba denisse cuando bailaban árabe, "bravo! No brava!" decían burlonamente cuando terminaban ballet.

- no creo que se compare con green – dijo remus – jaja no tengo idea de cómo aprendieron a bailar así –

- lunático no te imaginas – dijo james.

- ya payasos, las bailarinas van por algo para tomar, esperen aquí y volvemos enseguida – dijo daniell.

- ah no!, aquí los caballeros invitan los tragos – dijo sirius colocándose frente a la castaña para que no diera ni un paso más.

- caballeros? Donde? – dijo daniell mirando detrás de sirius.

- jaja, que graciosa – dijo sirius irónico.

- bien caballero, ahora déjame ir a buscar algo para tomar – dijo daniell, le hizo el quite a sirius y se dirigió a la barra seguida por sus amigas que reían de la reacción de los merodeadores frente a sus clases de baile.

- por que son tan modernas? – dijo sirius tirándose en un de los sillones.

- _mujeres… si no podemos no existe! Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes_ – canto james, los merodeadores soltaron una risa y se concentraron en las damas

- son nuestras merodeadoras – dijo remus mirando fijamente a las chicas que hablaban animadas y sonreían a sus amigos.

- si, pronto – dijo james

- pero todavía somos un trío, y nadie separa a los merodeadores! Mejor si tenemos a nuestras tres chicas – dijo sirius – y mejor si son amigas, así podremos estar siempre juntos –

- les parece una apuesta? – dijo james con picardía.

- suéltala querido cornamenta – dijo sirius.

- tenemos que estar con una de estas "merodeadoras" – dijo poniendo comillas en "merodeadoras"- y el que se ponga de novio ultimo paga con la culpabilidad de una broma contra quejicus.

- bien! Yo con denisse – dijo remus al instante.

- bien, yo con daniell – dijo sirius

- esta bien, yo me quedo con la mordaz pelirroja – dijo james con tono decepcionado, aunque por dentro sonreía.

- aquí están, les compramos un whisky de fuego a cada uno – dijo daniell, entregando un vaso de vidrio con el whisky a cada merodeador – no crean que no sabemos que es lo que esconden en las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla – apunto ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

- y ustedes? – pregunto remus

- delirio caribeño – dijo lily alzando su copa

- cerveza de mantequilla – dijo denisse mostrando una botella.

- delirio caribeño – dijo daniell mostrando la misma copa que lily.

- bien, van a terminar borrachas excepto denisse, ella es la única sana – dijo james en tono de padre.

- no jodas – dijo daniell, tomo un sorbo de su copa y tomo asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a los merodeadores.

- jaja, Jaime no tienes papel de padre – dijo sirius

Después de una hora daniell y lily estaban que perdían la cabeza, 3 copas de "delirio caribeño" no le hacen ningún bien a una adolescente.

- _yo Ho yo Ho a pirate life for me_ – cantaba lily.

- bravo! – aplaudía daniell como una niña pequeña

- ya se les voló la cabeza – dijo denisse.

- vamos green… lo están pasando bien! – dijo sirius entre risas.

- no se, pero yo salgo – dijo la morena, se levanto y se encamino a una de las terrazas de la disco.

- creo que le voy a hacer compañía – dijo remus que era el más sobrio de los 3, a penas había bebido de su copa.

Siguió a la morena y la encontró posada en una de las barandas de la terraza, miraba hacia el mar, pues se encontraba a orillas de la playa. El merodeador pensaba que no se podía ver mas hermosa, la luz de la luna nueva hacia brillar su perfil, su pelo resplandecía y sus ojos azules profundos tenían un brillo como cuando la luna se refleja en el lago negro. Su delgada figura brillaba y su cabello volaba al son del viento.

- te acompaño? – pregunto remus a la morena, esta se giro y se encontró con los dulces ojos del merodeador, asintió levemente y volvió su vista al mar.

- sabes? De pequeña soñaba ser sirena y poder nadar por el hermoso mar – dijo la castaña con tono melancólico – soñaba con encontrar a mi padre y decirle que volviera a casa –

- que sucedió con tu padre? – pregunto remus al ver el tono triste de su merodeadora.

- se perdió en el mar, hace años – respondió denisse bajando la vista – desde entonces hemos sido mi madre y yo –

- que pena – dijo remus bajando la mirada – sabes he pensado… y quería saber si tu… tu quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez –

- claro remus – dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

- te puedo decir una cosa? – Pregunto el licántropo, la gryffindor asintió levemente – te ves hermosa –

- gracias – respondió la moreno, giro la vista y se encontró frente a frente con remus, sus ojos miel penetraban fuertemente en su cabeza, la tenia loca.

Los 2 sabían que debían hacer en ese momento, remus pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica y ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros del merodeador, se comenzaron a acercar lentamente. Nada penetraba en su cabeza, para ellos era todo silencio, sus labios se rozaron y remus profundizo en un dulce beso. El juego de labios y lengua, se quedaron pegados y se besaron como si la vida se fuera en ello.

- hey! – una voz masculina interrumpió la conexión de los chicos y un puño se planto en la mejilla del merodeador – que no te vuelva a encontrar con mi prima, oíste? –

- pero que mie… Tom!!! Que demonios haces! – exclamo denisse, un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de denisse se encontraba jadeando furioso.

- denisse que haces con este tipo! – grito el primo de la joven.

- se supone que me besaba! Eres imbecil o es que no te entra en la cabeza que no soy una niña! – dijo la morena con una profunda mirada de odio hacia su familiar – remus, estas bien? –

El castaño tenia el labio sangrando y estaba un poco aturdido, al ver que la morena se preocupaba tanto por el, solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y asentir levemente.

- te lo advierto niño! Que no te vuelva a ver con mi prima – advirtió tom.

- que diablos!! Pero que paso?! – pregunto sirius al ver a su amigo en el suelo con el labio sangrando y a denisse que dirigía una profunda mirada de odio al chico de cabello negro.

- el imbecil de mi primo golpeo a remus – aclaro denisse – por que!? –

- denisse sabes claramente porque, no voy a dejar que cualquier niñito venga a hacerse el hombre con mi prima pequeña – dijo tom.

- entiéndelo tom! Ya no soy tu prima pequeña, le hace eso a cada chico que encuentras abrazándome, besándome o algo mas! -

- mejor ayudo a lunático, los dejo en su discusión de primos – dijo sirius, y paso un brazo de remus por sus hombros y lo llevo dentro.

- denisse que no te vuelva a ver con un chico! – advirtió el primo de la gryffie.

- tom! Entiende que ya soy grande! No soy la pequeña que jugaba con muñecas y te decía primito lindo, es más me parece horrible lo que le haces a cada chico que me quiere! –

- denisse! Sabes que no te puedes involucrar con magos normales!! Somos especiales y lo sabes! –

- no me vengas con esa estupidez de pureza de la sangre y la conservación de la estirpe! No me gusta lo que soy!! No quiero ser una estupida bruja mitad veela!! –

- te guste o no! Tendrás que estar con alguien de nuestra raza! –

- que raza! Demonios tom! Cada día eres más tonto! No somos una raza! Solo somos una familia que salio de la unión de una veela y nuestro bisabuelo!! Y no porque cada hombre se tenga que casar con una veela y cada mujer con un chico mitad veela, vamos a ser una estupida raza! –

- denisse es la ultima vez que hablo! No te voy a dejar que andes joteando (n/a: coqueteando, ligando) a un estupido mago normal –

- pues veras tom no es un estupido mago normal! Es un licántropo! Veamos que te párese esa raza! Imagínate! Un hermoso niño mitad veela mitad hombre-lobo, ojala te guste – con estas palabras se marcho hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, sus ojos parecían echar llamas y su cuerpo estaba tenso por el odio que sentía a su familia.

- que paso deni? – pregunto lily, se le había pasado la borrachera después de haber ido al baño y haberse mojado la cabeza con agua al igual que daniell.

- tom y su estupidez de la conservación de la raza – dijo denisse furiosa.

- saben? Deberíamos irnos – dijo james, los estudiantes se encaminaron hasta la salida, pero un grupo de 3 chicos les bloquearon la salida.

- ahora que quieres tom! – dijo denisse

- veras denisse, no voy a dejar que te juntes con ese chico, así que tendré que darle un buena paliza para que no se acerquen a ti – dijo tom severo – hey, ustedes tres! – llamo a los merodeadores – ven a esta chica? No se acerquen! Lo único que sienten por ella es por que es mitad veela –

Denisse no podía creer lo que su primo decía, era verdad, pero odiaba que el mundo lo supiera, para ella mas que un don era una maldición, ningún chico la amaría de verdad por que ella solo los hechizaba, estaba condenada a pasar su vida alrededor de personas que la querían por belleza y no por sus sentimientos y su forma de pensar, y ahora que remus lo sabia, ya no querría acercarse a ella. Pero no era eso lo que el licántropo pensaba.

La morena salio corriendo del local, llorando amargamente, tom no tuvo que hacer más, sabia que su prima no se acercaría al chico, así que dejo que los 5 estudiantes se marcharan, no sin darles una advertencia primero que los chicos no tomaron en cuenta.

- tom, por que no dejas que denisse sea feliz? – pregunto lily, ya conocía al primo de la morena.

- lily tu sabes por que, hay que conservar la sangre – le explico el chico de cabello negro.

- pero tom! Ella esta enamorada de remus! Déjala vivir feliz! Que vale mas, la felicidad de tu prima o la conservación de una raza que no existe? – dicho esto la pelirroja se marcho, dejando a un pensante chico mitad veela.


	8. Secreto descubierto y el tablero

**Disclaimer:**** lo mismo que los capis anteriores, no soy j.k.rowling y los personajes no son míos. Gracias por lo reviews!!**

-------------------------

8. secreto descubierto y el tablero de anuncios:

- por que no me dijiste? – pregunto remus, se encontraba a solas con denisse en su habitación.

- que cosa? – dijo denisse, sabia a que se refería, pero no quería aceptarlo.

- que eras mitad veela? – dijo el licántropo con una leve sonrisa.

- veras remus, no me enorgullezco de lo que soy, es mas, odio ser mitad veela – dijo la morena melancólica, sabia que el chico de su vida ya no la querría, cada vez que sintiera algo por ella sabría que es el efecto de ser mitad veela.

- por que? – dijo remus aun sonriente

- a mi nadie me quiere! Cada vez que un chico me sigue es solo por el estupido efecto de ser mitad veela, lo odio! – Exclamo la morena perdiendo paciencia, unas leves lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – nadie nunca me amara por lo que soy, si no mas bien por el estupido hechizo –

- tu crees que yo te quiero por eso? – pregunto el merodeador con el ceño fruncido.

- pues si, por que mas seria, soy una estupida si creo que alguien me quiere por otra cosa – dijo denisse, era muy duro para ella pasar todo eso.

- pues te equivocas! – Exclamo remus un poco furioso – tienes suerte de ser lo que eres, no tienes ni la poca idea de lo que yo sufro siendo lo que soy –

- y que eres remus – dijo denisse desafiante – tu piensas que es malo ser normal, yo daría lo que fuera por ser como tu! Y tener padres normales, sabes lo que es que una veela te crié? Que se pase el día cantando y millones de hombres que no conoces rodeen la puerta de tu casa para pedir la mano de tu madre! –

- denisse yo no te puedo decir lo que soy, pero te diré una cosa – se acerco a la morena que lloraba en silencio – yo te quiero, no por que seas hermosa, ni por que cantes como los dioses, te quiero por que eres calmada, inteligente, carismática, y bailas como un ángel – tomo a la chica de ojos azules por la cintura y le planto un dulce beso.

- remus, no me dejes sola, por favor – dijo la joven abrazada al licántropo – te quiero, no me dejes, no quiero casarme con un tipo mitad veela, yo te quiero, aunque seas diferente, no se que será – mintió la morena – pero te juro que no me importa –

- denisse de ser por mi me quedaría junto a ti siempre, pero eso no podrá ser – dijo el castaño – soy peligroso, jamás querría hacerte daño, pero soy un peligro, lo mas que podremos ser es amigos –

- remus no! Dime que es lo que eres, no me dejes así, encontrare una solución te lo prometo! Yo… yo… no se! Acaso eres un centauro? No, no lo creo no tienes patas de caballo, no se, mitad gigante? Animago? Licántropo? – dijo denisse mientras se paseaba desesperada por la habitación.

- no, no – contesto el castaño – denisse confía en mi! Esto no podrá ser! No sabes cuan peligroso soy, no quiero que mi desdicha te inunde a ti también –

- REMUS!! Tú jamás me traerás desdicha! Jamás serás peligroso para mí! Créeme! Se lo que eres y es la estupidez mas grande del mundo creer que le traerás desdicha a la gente!! – grito la morena

- que tu…QUE!! – Exclamo el merodeador – tu… tu sabes que yo soy un… un… -

- licántropo, si lo se, y lily y daniell también – dijo la morena seria.

- pero como! No se lo han contado a nadie verdad? – remus estaba preocupado.

- no! Jamás se lo diríamos a nadie! Y ahora me crees? Tú jamás serás peligroso para mí! Eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida! –

- no denisse! Es peligroso! En solo pensar que jamás podré compartir una caminata bajo la luna llena contigo! Me mata! –

- bueno remus… la cosa es que si podrías compartir una caminata bajo la luna llena conmigo, al igual que lo haces con james y sirius –

De un segundo a otro denisse cambio a una hermosa lechuza de plumaje moreno y sus ojos como 2 gotas del lago negro. Al instante volvió a su forma original, remus miraba sorprendido a la animaga. De pronto esa noche en que encontraron al golden, al fénix y la hermosa lechuza volvió a su cabeza.

- eras tu! – dijo remus, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – deni, esto… esto es maravilloso! –

- tal vez – unas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el rostro de la chica, remus la abrazo con fuerza, el merodeador la superaba en altura como unos 10 centímetros, - tú no quieres estar conmigo, que haré yo si tú no me quieres –

- como no te voy a querer, si mi corazón es para la morena mas hermosa, te voy a querer – remus la beso como nunca pensó que lo haría, un calor recorrió su cuerpo y un temblor le escurrió la espalda

- remus, me quieres? – pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

- no – contesto el merodeador, la morena se soltó

- llorarías por mi? – volvió a preguntar

- no –

- me tienes en tu corazón? – volvió a preguntar con un dejo de esperanza

- no – denisse se dispuso a marcharse, llorando en silencio, pero remus la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el. – No te quiero, te amo, no lloraría por ti, moriría por ti, no te tengo en mi corazón, eres mi corazón –

…

- que estarán haciendo!!! – chillo daniell

- déjalos! Están en un momento romántico de reconciliación – le calmo sirius

- agh! Quiero matar a tom! – grito lily.

- que es esa cosa de la raza, y bla bla bla – pregunto james mientras comía unos pastelitos que le preparo Teffy

- es que – dijo lily, tomo aire y comenzó el relato – el bisabuelo de denisse se caso con una veela, su hijo se encontró tan hermoso que se caso con una veela, solo para seguir siendo la estirpe mas guapa que haya habido, sus hijos se casaron con veelas y sus hijas con tipos mitad veela, creando así una familia de raza pura, pero denisse odia eso, su familia son como mortifagos, eso si, sin matar a nadie, contra los magos normales –

- lils!! No me gusta que hables de mi grotesca familia! – denisse había bajado tomada de la mano con remus, tenia los ojos llorosos, pero brillaban con una alegría no propia de ella.

- pero si es la veela! Alabada sea! – James y sirius se pusieron a alabar a denisse, que reía de su comportamiento – o lady denisse, inúndenos con su belleza – dijo sirius en tono burlón.

- no seas payaso quieres? – le dijo remus que también reía.

- no puede, es parte de su naturaleza – dijo daniell levantando a sirius del suelo, mientras lily hacia lo mismo con james y lo miraba con reproche.

- bueno, tenemos algo que contarles – dijo denisse mirando seria a sus amigos.

- bueno, es mas bien para ustedes chicos – dijo remus.

- denisse no le habrás dicho que nostras sa… - dijo lily, denisse asintió levemente – supongo que no le habrás dicho nuestro secreto, verdad? – denisse hizo una mueca de "ups" y volvió a asentir

- serás cabezota!!! – dijo daniell histérica.

- haber, haber, haber!! Que cosa nos tienen que decir – dijo james confundido.

- bueno cornamenta, ellas saben de nuestro… secretito – dijo remus intentando disuadir un poco la situación. James y sirius abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

- ellas saben de tu pequeño problema peludo? – dijo james sin creerlo

- pues, si – dijo remus y soltó una risita nerviosa

- y ellas saben de mi linda cornamenta? – volvió a preguntar el moreno de gafas

- pff… hermosa cornamenta, parecía un montón de ramas de árboles! – dijo lily

- también saben de mis patitas de perro? – pregunto sirius

- ah si, ven canuto, ven amiguito, no recuerdas potter? A si! Black pervertido!! Como se te ocurre lamerme aquí!! – dijo la pelirroja histérica apuntando su pecho.

- jeje, era de broma – dijo sirius con una risita nerviosa

- espera, entonces tu eras el fénix? – pregunto james

- pues si potter! Yo era el "hermoso fénix" según tus palabras - respondió lily.

- tu me diste un pico en la boca – dijo james con tono picaron

- bueno, yo no sabia que era tu! – se excuso la pelirroja que no se distinguía entre su cabello.

- bueno, nuestro secreto al descubierto, no se lo habrán dicho a nadie verdad? – pregunto sirius nervioso

- si black!! Lo primero que hicimos fue poner un cartel en cada sala común que decía "remus lupin es un licántropo y black y potter son animagos ilegales" – dijo daniell sarcástica

- hey! Que ustedes también son ilegales – defendió sirius

- emm… si bueno – dijo lily, se le acabaron los comentarios mordaces.

- bueno la cosa es, que no diremos de esto a nadie – dijo remus, los 5 estudiantes asintieron y se decidieron en ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue lily como de costumbre, bajo animadamente a la sala para ver sus regalos, había un pequeño arbolito de navidad con enormes regalos en el.

- buenos días – saludo una voz masculina grave – no he tenido el gusto de conocer a ninguna de las amigas de james, yo soy su padre, Henry potter, a tu servicio, usted es? – un hombre alto, pelo negro azabache, igual al de su hijo, usaba gafas y sus ojos eran oscuros, era la imagen viva de james mayor de edad.

- lilyan evans – lily saludo al padre de james, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa.

- pelirroja! Veo que conociste a mi padre – dijo james que bajaba la escalera bostezando abiertamente – que hay viejo! – saludo el moreno a su padre con un abrazo.

- feliz navidad Jaime – dijo el señor potter, lily soltó una risita al oír el sobrenombre de potter.

- viejo, creo que conociste a la mordaz pelirroja – dijo james pasando un brazo por los hombros de lily que le dirigió una mordaz mirada.

- de mordaz no le veo mucho – apunto Henry.

- feliz navidad tío! – exclamo remus seguido de denisse que corrió a abrazar a lily.

- remus! Como has estado con tu pequeño problema peludo? – pregunto el señor potter

- bien, bien. Feliz navidad cornamenta! – los 2 merodeadores hicieron un saludo especial con las manos.

- y quien es la damisela que nos acompaña? – pregunto el padre de james apuntando a denisse

- denisse green o tal vez la diosa veela – presento james

- ah… una veela – dijo el padre de james interesado – Henry potter, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano y denisse correspondió tímida.

- será mejor que vaya a despertar a daniell – dijo lily y dejo a los 3 jóvenes solos

- si, yo iré a ver a canuto, viejo acompáñame a buscar a mamá – dijo james, los 2 potter salieron de la sala dejando a la pareja sola.

- feliz navidad, problema peludo – saludo denisse, su timidez frente a remus era cosa del pasado, ahora lo tenia y lo quería.

- feliz navidad, diosa veela – el licántropo beso a denisse suavemente – abramos los regalos para dar envidia a estos – dijo remus.

- Aish! Ustedes no esperan a nadie para abrir los regalos!! – exclamo daniell bajaba la escalera seguida de lily, james y sirius, el ultimo bostezando abiertamente, todavía no salía de su sueño REM.

- buuu… nos ganaron – se quejo denisse

- bien, ahora si, a abrir los regalos!!! – exclamo sirius.

James recibió, como quería, una escoba nueva, una barredora 250, lo más nuevo del mercado, también una brillante snitch, con la que se regodeaba jugando. También recibió un par de lustrosos guantes nuevos de parte de sirius y remus y un libro sobre quidditch, regalo de las "merodeadoras".

Sirius por su parte, recibió un bate de golpeador nuevo, cortesía de james y remus, unas botas de quidditch, cortesía de su ex – novia, una capa, de parte de lily y denisse, muchas tarjetas de sus admiradoras y un cupón para el próximo corte de cabello, de parte de sus padres.

Remus recibió varios libros de parte de sus padres, una caja de bombones de parte de su nueva novia, un jersey con un lobito de parte de lily, unos calcetines con lobitos que juegan de parte de daniell y un equipo de quidditch (guantes, capa, botas, pantalones y polera) de parte de sus amigos.

Lily recibió una enciclopedia (n/a: vieran lo que me imagino de ella por cara), una caja de ranas de chocolate, obra de remus , un velo de monedas nuevo, de parte de denisse, un CD de madona, de parte de denisse y unas pastillas relajantes, obra de sirius y james.

Daniell recibió una escoba nueva, un pack de voley (red y balón), unos shorts ajustados para entrenar, de parte de sirius que se moría por verla con ellos puestos, un cronometro, de parte de lily, una polera deportiva, de una marca muggle llamada "everlast", de parte de denisse y una caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de james y remus.

Denisse por su parte, recibió una guitarra eléctrica, que jamás se imagino que iba a recibir, el disco de "shakira" que quería, un libro sobre transformaciones humanas, pues quería cambiar su animal, de parte de lily, un buzo de parte de remus, un brazalete de parte de daniell y una caja de calderitos de chocolate de parte de james y sirius.

- Wa!!!!... que emoción!!! Ya la quiero aprender a tocar!!! – chillaba denisse observando su guitarra histérica.

- lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero déjate de chillar!! – reclamaba lily que tenia dolor de cabeza después de lo que bebió la noche pasada.

- si no fueras una borracha, disfrutarías ahora conmigo – le replico denisse sacándole la lengua.

- no se si seré un borracho, pero apoyo a lily de que deberías dejar de chillar – dijo remus.

- bien – dijo la morena resignada

- ojala hubiera sacado el carácter tranquilo de una veela – le dijo sirius en voz baja a james.

- te escuche black!! Yo soy muy tranquila, solo estoy… emocionada – dijo denisse mirándolo con furia.

- tiene que estar en el SPM – le susurro daniell a sirius, el cual rió.

Después de haber agradecido y comentado los regalos, los 6 jóvenes se dispusieron a desayunar. Mientras comían daniell y lily comentaban tácticas de juegos, james y sirius hablaban sobre quidditch y remus y denisse se dirigían miradas cómplices.

Una bonita escena como podría decir cualquier pintor, nunca se había visto a 2 bandos que no se llevaban convivir tan alegremente, pensar que todo eso había comenzado por la preocupación sobre la salud de cierta pelirroja.

Así finalizaron las vacaciones de navidad y los chicos se disponían a volver a hogwarts. Pensaban a quienes volverían a ver, las cosas que iban a hacer, los eventos que iban a organizar. Pues a pesar del tiempo, la idea de daniell en hacer un campeonato de voleibol seguía en pie.

- no quiero clase! – reclamaba daniell mientras denisse y lily hacían todo para despertarla.

- vamos dani!! Se nota que las vacaciones te afectan demasiado! – le replicaba denisse – arriba o llegaremos tarde al desayuno! –

- no – decía daniell con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, abrazándola fuertemente.

- daniell dust!! Levántate o te tendré que echar agua! – le grito lily

- bien, bien me levanto! – dijo la castaña y se dirigió al baño para ducharse

- te quiero lils! – dijo denisse abrazándola, despertar a daniell no era trabajo fácil.

Cuando las 3 gryffindors se encontraron listas se marcharon al gran comedor para desayunar.

- ah como me gustan los desayunos al estilo hogwarts – dijo daniell respirando el olor a huevos revueltos.

- andrew!! – llamo lily al rubio

- lils! Que tal! – dijo abrazándola – como estuvieron tus vacaciones? –

- genial! Y las tuyas? – respondió la pelirroja

- muy bien, oye quiero que conozcas a mi nueva novia – dijo andrew, la pelirroja sonrió abiertamente, le dolía dejar a sus novios, pero no era de las que se picaban cuando se iban con otra, es mas, la llenaba de felicidad, el ver que pudieron ser felices.

- genial! Donde esta la afortunada? – pregunto alegre.

- ella es Alexandra granche – presento andrew, una chica de cabello albino y ojos azules cielo, su tez era blanca y su rostro denotaba alegría. Lily había visto a esa chica muchas veces antes, era una ravenclaw de sexto, era muy divertida y pocas veces había cruzado palabra con ella.

- lily evans – dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la mano a Alexandra

- Alexandra granche, dime Alex – dijo recibiendo el saludo de la chica – mucho gusto –

- igualmente, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que andrew encuentre novia – dijo lily sonriente

- gracias! Que dulce – dijo Alex que correspondía la sonrisa

- andrew es un gran chica, te prometo que te hará muy feliz – le aseguro la pelirroja – un gusto conocerte Alex, nos vemos por ahí – y despidiéndose con un rápido gesto con la mano salio del comedor junto a daniell y denisse.

La primera clase del lunes era pociones, daniell y denisse odiaban pociones, pero lily la pasaba de maravilla. Las 3 chicas se dirigieron hasta las mazmorras comentando sobre la nueva novia de andrew.

- de verdad es muy bonita – dijo lily

- lils! No se de donde sacas ese carácter, como puede ser que sonrías de oreja a oreja cuando tu ex te cambio – dijo daniell

- bueno, yo lo deje, no entiendo por que no puede ser feliz con otra – explico la pelirroja

- si, además no hay que ser rencorosas – apoyo denisse

- si, es verdad – dijo daniell

- vaya, vaya pero si son las 2 sangres sucias y su amiga la mitad veela – dijo lucius malfoy, que las encontró camino a las mazmorras

- agh! Pero si es el chico desagradable de slytherin – dijo lily

- mas respeto sangre sucia, para ti soy malfoy – le dijo del rubio

- donde esta tu desagradable amiguito de pelo grasiento, como le decían? Quejicus? – acoto daniell

- calla tu maldita impura – dijo una voz siseante detrás de malfoy, de pronto apareció snape, seguido de una chica de cabello rubio, llamada Narcissa black, era la prima de sirius y la novia de lucius, y otra chica de cabello negro, bellatrix black, otra prima mas de sirius y hermana de Narcissa.

- _moi? Impure? Je ne ces pas qui tu parle_ – dijo daniell en francés, el ir a Paris en las vacaciones de verano le había sentado muy bien. Sus amigas rieron animadas, snape le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, lucius, narcissa y bellatrix se miraban extrañados.

- vamos, dejemos a los puritos adivinando que dijiste – dijo lily sin parar de reír, las 3 se dieron vuelta para dirigirse a la clase de pociones.

- ya veras maldita sangre impura – dijo snape sacando su varita

- ni un movimiento quejicus! – le advirtió sirius que había llegado hace unos pocos minutos.

- o si no que black! – dijo lucius quedando de frente con los tres merodeadores.

- o si no tendré que hacer que te arrepientas – dijo con una tranquilidad que asusta

- vaya, vaya primito! Sigues siendo tan petulante e insoportable como antes! – dijo en un falso tono alegre bellatrix

- bella!! Y es que sigues siendo tan tontita y de mala junta como antes! – le imito sirius.

- maldito traidor a la sangre – dijo bellatrix entre dientes, saco su varita dispuesta a luchar contra su primo, james y remus imitaron a la slytherin y se prepararon para pelear contra narcissa y lucius.

- NO! – grito de repente lily – bajen sus varitas ahora mismo o tendré que quitarles puntos! –

- pero que… que te pasa por la cabeza evans? – pregunto james

- eso, bajen sus varitas, remus! Me decepcionas! Eres prefecto y haces estas estupideces! – dijo lily mirando mordazmente a les tres merodeadores que no se tragaban ninguna palabra de la pelirroja.

- bien – desistió lucius y guardo su varita en la túnica – vamonos antes de contagiarnos con la sangre impura –

Los 4 slytherins se marcharon y lily miro a los merodeadores como si hubieran golpeado a un chico de primero. Daniell miraba preocupada a su amiga pelirroja y denisse se retorcía las manos pensando si alguien más sabría su secreto familiar. Los merodeadores miraban desconcertados a la pelirroja, cada uno con un toque diferente, sirius miraba a lily picado por no dejarlo patear el trasero de su prima, james la miraba extrañado por defender a un grupo de slytherin que la habían insultado y remus la miraba preocupado.

- me decepcionan – fue lo único que pudo decir la prefecta antes de darse media vuelta para dirigirse a su clase de pociones a la que ya estaban llegando tarde.

- agh! Que le pasa!! – decía sirius furioso – esa pelirroja esta cada día mas rara! Más vale que este tomando las pastillas que le regalamos –

- black! No trates a mi amiga de rara! – Le reto daniell – ella es así! Es justa! No por que la ofendan verbalmente los va a colgar del techo como lo hacen ustedes! –

- pero si solo queríamos ayudar! – defendió james

- pues pelear no es la forma – dijo tranquila denisse

- si, tranquilos, cornamenta, canuto, ya se le pasara – dijo remus intentando calmar a sus amigos que estaban que echaban vapor por las orejas.

Después de la clase de pociones lily salio primera del salo, había echo ganar otros 20 puntos para gryffindor, pero se mostraba indiferente frente a los merodeadores, excepto remus, al que, de vez en cuando, dirigía una mirada de decepción, y eso hacia que el licántropo se sintiera bastante mal.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor, cuando entraron todos empezaron a hablar en susurros y a mirarlas. El trío se miro extrañado, pero le dieron caso omiso y se dirigieron a la mesa de gryffindor. Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, aunque no lo hacían con mucho ánimo, su apetito no era suficiente. Entonces tres chicas se acercaron a ellas, entre las tres jóvenes se encontraba Clara Sedes (la rubia chismosa, pero confiable).

- es verdad? – pregunto la rubia al trío.

- que cosa? – pregunto daniell con el objetivo de engullir un pedazo de pollo.

- lo del cartel, en la tabla de anuncios – dijo clara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- que cartel? – pregunto lily

- no lo han visto? Se van a morir cuando lo vean – dijo la rubia en una risita.

- que dice? – pregunto denisse que era la mas calmada

- hay no, será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos, han puesto uno en cada sala común según me han dicho – dijo la chica de ojos cafés

- vamos sedes, suéltalo ya! – exclamo daniell perdiendo paciencia

- no, véanlo y hablamos – dijo la rubia y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

- voy a ir a ver que dice el cartel – dijo lily, se levantó de la mesa y se encamino a la torre de gryffindor, seguida por denisse y daniell.

Al llegar a la sala se dirigieron directamente a la tabla de anuncios, estaba copada de papeles que avisaban sobre escobas que se vendían, artículos de broma, intercambio de tarjetas "pokemon" y clases particulares entre otros. Había un gran pergamino que desfilaba en el centro del tablero, decía lo siguiente:

_**Queremos avisarles que hay tres chicas a la que **__**ningún cuerpo masculino podrá acercárseles a menos que sea gay o travestí. Estas chicas están reservadas para lo chicos más guapos de hogwarts. **_

_**Los merodeadores**_

_**Por lo tanto este trío de damas serán reconocidas como sus merodeadoras, las chicas son**_

_**Lily evans, pelirroja, ojos verdes y estudiante modelo, prefecta de gryffindor, es de la propiedad **_

_**De james potter.**_

_**Daniell dust, castaña, casi rubia, ojos rojizos y deportistas con futuro, organiza un torneo de deporte muggle, es de la propiedad**_

_**De sirius black.**_

_**Denisse green, pelo marrón oscuro, ojos azules, mitad veela, cantante y bailarina profesional, actual novia de remus, es de la propiedad**_

_**De remus lupin.**_

_**Queremos advertirles que cualquier acercamiento a cada merodeadora, por parte de un chico, con intensiones de una cita o algo parecido con jotearselas, será castigado con una broma maestra por parte de los merodeadores.**_

_**Se despiden los señores: lunático, canuto y cornamenta.**_

- los voy a matar!!! – grito lily fuera de si

- como se les ocurre llamarnos de "su propiedad" – dijo daniell indignada

- no lo puedo creer de remus, es como si creyera que lo engañaría con otro – dijo denisse al borde de las lagrimas.

- oh, vamos deni no llores – dijo daniell abrazando a su amiga.

- ya van a ver par de sopencos – dijo lily furibunda.

Las tres chicas salieron de la torre con paso decidido al comedor, con el único objetivo que tenían, jugarles una mala pasada a sus "dueños". Daniell no podía creer lo que había hecho sirius, se supone que eran amigos, si con derecho a mimitos y cariñitos, pero no podía nombrarla de su propiedad. Lily lo único que quería era matar a potter, andar pavoneándose por ahí como el rey del mundo era mucho para ella, como que para mas en cima la nombrara "su propiedad" ella era libre de hacer lo que quería. Remus era incapaz de caer tan bajo, se supone que la quería, no, que la amaba según sus palabras, pero sin mas le demostraba que no confiaba en ella, denisse lo quería como para tener que aclarárselo a todo el mundo, y sin mas dejo al descubierto uno de los rasgos que mas odiaba en ella, "mitad veela", increíble. Ahora les harían ver lo que una "merodeadora" valía.

- POTTER !! NO TE LA CREO !! – grito lily, camino hasta el moreno de gafas, que intentaba desesperadamente esconderse.

- jeje que pasa pelirroja? – pregunto el moreno con una risita nerviosa

- desde cuando se supone que soy se tu asquerosa propiedad!! – grito la pelirroja, echaba fuego por los ojos y miraba furiosa al moreno.

- bueno… ejem yo… - balbuceo james sin encontrar palabras para aclarar las dudas de su "merodeadora".

- remus!! Que significa esto!! – dijo denisse acercándose a los merodeadores que no tenían donde escapar, denisse traía el cartel que había arrancado del tablero de anuncios – acaso no confías en mi? – pregunto la morena, unas lagrimas mudas cayeron por su mejilla

- no denisse, no… no es eso, solo que – intento explicar el castaño, se levanto de la mesa y se llevo a su novia lejos para explicarle.

- sirius, pasaste la raya! – dijo daniell que miraba furiosa a su ex.

- pe… pero nosotros solo – intento decir sirius.

- que se les pasa a la cabeza a ustedes!! Pareciera que las palabras "egocéntrico" y "patán" fueran una declaración de amor!! – chillo lily

- pelirroja, ya te explicaremos, bien? Solo déjanos almorzar tranquilos – pidió james. Las 2 chicas se fueron indignadas sin antes dirigir un par de miradas de odio profundo hacia los merodeadores.

----------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Jeje bueno! Aquí!! 2 capítulos de golpe!!**

**Ojala los disfruten!! **

**Yo disfruto haciéndolos y solo necesito que muestren su aprecio dejando reviews!!**

**Gracias a ****lady Edwin potter****fd-potter ****y a ****Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa**** por sus reviews!!**

**Besos!**

**Conito de merengue!**


	9. El Duelo

**Disclaimer:**** lo mismo de siempre, no soy J. K. Rowling y ningún personaje es mío, excepto "daniell dust", "denisse green" y los personajes jamás mencionados en los libros.**

**------------------------------------**

9. El duelo:

- te espero, remus, explícame, que significa esto! – exigió denisse esperando la explicación de su novio.

- bueno, esto... yo... deni, tu sabes que confío mucho en ti... – dijo entrecortadamente el castaño.

- bueno, con este cartel no me lo demuestras mucho – dijo la morena con la voz quebrada por el llanto – es que, ni siquiera puedo creer lo que pusiste en mi descripción, mitad veela! Es lo mas que soy para ti? Una estupida chica mitad veela!? –

- no, no, por favor no llores, yo te quiero, sabes que vales mucho mas para mi – dijo el licántropo abrazando a la joven.

- remus, no llevamos ni una semana juntos, y ya me tratas como si quisieras alejarme – hablo denisse separándose del chico – no estoy segura de esto, pero... creo que estarás mucho mejor sin mi – finalizada la oración, la morena se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- denisse, no! – remus la tomo de la mano y la abrazo con fuerza, como si se le fuera a escurrir entre los brazos – recuerdas que tu me dijiste, no me dejes sola? Lo mismo te pido, por lo que mas quieras, no me dejes – rogó

La morena se separo del merodeador y lo miro con compasión, era su imaginación, o le caían lágrimas por las mejillas? Lo abrazo por el cuello y le beso la mejilla, nunca vio a un chico sentir tanta preocupación por ella, se volvió a separar, esta vez sus ojos no demostraban compasión, si no que ternura, cariño, agradecimiento y una inigualable alegría.

- remus, ni aunque estuviera muerta, te dejaría solo – le susurro la bruja antes de fundirse en un profundo beso, en el que parecía que sus labios estuvieran fusionados y ni aunque quisieran se podían separar.

- eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – pregunto remus sonriente.

- si, pero aun me debes una explicación lobito – dijo denisse en tono de madre – pero no ahora – añadió al ver que el muchacho iba a replicar.

Mientras la pareja resolvía sus asuntos, un par de chicas con instintos sicópatas ideaban la más grande de las venganzas hacia los merodeadores. Una broma tan, pero tan, pero tan, pero tan, pero tan grande, que ni siquiera Amelia bites (algo así como reeta skeeter de sus tiempos) podría describirla con la mayor sinceridad, por que nadie le creería.

- ... entonces los cubrimos de pus de bubotuberculo y les hacemos un _levicorpus_, después los pondremos sobre quejicus y malfoy y les chorreara todo el pus, es brillante, brillante, brillante, soy una genio!!! – dijo lily ideando el final de su plan maestro con una risa malévola.

- potter y black verán con quienes osaron meterse! – dijo daniell con una sonrisa psicópata.

- somos un gran equipo, solo espero que nuestra tercera cabeza este bien – dijo lily con un tono de preocupación.

- si pero, no podemos juzgar a lupin, después de todo, denisse es su novia – reflexiono la castaña.

- si, confiemos en que lechuza sabrá que hacer – hablo lily confiando en cada una de sus palabras.

Las 2 chicas se encontraban en su sala común, completamente vacía a causa del almuerzo, en el que ellas no pudieron ingerir bocado por la rabia que sentían hacia los 3 chicos "supuestamente" mas guapos de hogwarts, aunque para ellas eran simples ratas sin cabello, que saben usar varita, hablan y se idolatran a si mismos.

Después de unos minutos de ideación malévola, james y sirius entraron por el retrato, comentando una broma que le harían al primer chico que desobedeciera sus órdenes.

Las chicas se giraron para ver quienes interrumpían su gran obra, los chicos al darse cuenta de que las únicas habitantes en la sala eran nada mas, ni nada menos que sus respectivas "merodeadoras" intentaron escurrirse hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, pero las damas los mortificaron con la mirada y se acercaron a ellos amenazadoramente.

- bien? Creo que ustedes 2 – dijo lily apuntando a los morenos – grandes merodeadores, y supuestamente, nuestros "dueños" – cargo con profundo odio la ultima palabra – nos deben una gran, enorme explicación –

- bueno pelirroja, dust... – balbuceo james, trago saliva y las miro a los ojos, parecía que los querían matar con una mirada, y no es que no fuera cierto – verán, mi amigo canuto, aquí presente – dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de sirius – estaba profundamente enamorado de dust, y por razones que desconocemos, ella lo dejo – daniell bajo la mirada apenada – bueno, para que sepan, sirius la quiere recuperar, no es así canuto? –

- totalmente – aseguro sirius

- por eso, sirius no quiere que ningún ente masculino se acerque a su preciado tesoro – james dio por finalizada la conversación e intento escapar, pero unas duras manos femeninas tomaron su hombro y lo hicieron girarse a una pelirroja que lo miraba con furia – si? Mi merodeadora? – dijo con tono nervioso

- primero que nada potter, no soy TÚ! merodeadora, segundo, no soy una "merodeadora"! – dijo con comillas en "merodeadora" – tercero, aún me debes la explicación, desde cuando soy de tu, podrida! Propiedad – chillo con una furia que asustaría al más estupido de los trolls.

- ejem, es que Jaime, te quiere mucho pelirroja, y no creo que te deje en paz ni por un segundo – explico sirius tomando el hombro de su amigo que se derretía ante la mirad asesina de la chica de ojos verdes.

- tenlo por asegurado, mi querida merodeadora – hablo con un tono seductor y seguro, los 2 morenos se escabulleron hasta su habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave, cosa que nadie pudiera entrar.

Las 2 damas que se encontraban solas en la sala común en ese momento, se miraron desconcertadas y lanzaron una profunda mirada, cargada de furia y odio, hacia la escalera que daba paso a la habitación de los hombres.

- es absurdo – dijo lily con un tono saltarín.

- es inaudito – agrego daniell desconcertada

- es estupido – dijo esta vez la pelirroja con odio.

- es increíble – volvió a hablar daniell, esta vez con tono soñador.

- se puede saber por que babeas – dijo lily sacando de su ensoñación a daniell.

- no se porque lils, pero encuentro muy dulce lo que hizo sirius – respondió la castaña confundida.

- QUE!! – chillo la pelirroja – tierra a dani!! Recuerdas lo que te hizo esa masa de egocentrismo puro!! –

- lo se, pero lo hizo para recuperarme, no es eso dulce? – respondió la chica de ojos rojos, sonriendo a una imagen de sirius en su mente.

- dani, sabes que me encanta que seas feliz, pero, no creo que hay sido por eso que black puso ese cartel – dijo lily retractándose un poco de sus palabras.

- lo se, pero me hace feliz, el pensar que un tipo me quiera tanto, que amenazaba a los otros – dijo daniell suspirando decepcionada.

- vamos perrita – normalmente se llamaban mucho por sus respectivas formas de animal – veras que para san Valentín, que se acerca rápidamente, millones de chicos te invitan a ir a hogsmeade con ellos – le animo la pelirroja.

- no lils, se lo que soy, no importa, aun puedo alocarme sin que me digan nada – le calmo la castaña, convencida de que ella no era buen partido.

- vamos dani! No te auto-deprimas! Sabes que eres muy linda! Eres un gran partido – dijo la pelirroja cansada del autoestima bajo de su amiga.

- bien, bien – hablo para que la chica de ojos verdes no insistiera.

- ahora vamos a las cocinas, me muero de hambre – dijo la pelirroja sobando su estomago que no había recibido su dosis de chocolate diario.

- alguien dijo que va a las cocinas? – pregunto james asomando su cabeza por la escalera.

- potter, si tan solo piensas en acompañarnos, te castro! – amenazo lily

- esta bien, canuto! Acompáñame a las cocinas! – llamo el moreno a sirius, el cual bajo corriendo como un niño que va al parque. – que? No te acompaño a ti, sino a sirius – explico james al ver la mirada furibunda de la animaga.

- a veces me sacas de quicio!! – grito la pelirroja.

Las jóvenes salieron de ahí corriendo para que los merodeadores estuvieran lo más lejos posible, pero sin darse cuenta estaban a solo unos cuantos metros de ellas. Los merodeadores se susurraban cosas, pero subían el tono en las palabras "evans" y "dust" y otros calificativos como "linda" y "temperamental".

-… dust tiene una gran parte posterior – dijo sirius a su compañero.

- si pero evans es mejor por delante – respondió el chico de las gafas. Lily se dio vuelta furibunda, como lo había estado todo el día.

- potter y black! Me tienen harta de sus susurros audibles!!! Cállense el pico!! – les chillo la pelirroja. Los merodeadores rieron por lo bajo.

Al llegar a las cocinas, los elfos se acercaron alegres al grupo, se alegraron mas cuando vieron a sirius sobando su estomago. Sin duda sirius era su mejor cliente desde segundo año, y no perdía oportunidad para bajar a las cocinas.

- podemos atenderlos en algo señorcitos? – pregunto un elfo de nariz larga y puntiaguda, sus ojos eran verde musgo y era bastante pequeño.

- si por favor – dijo lily – a mi me gustaría un plato con pastelitos –

- yo quiero pasta, por favor – dijo daniell

- yo quiero pollo con papas fritas – dijo james

- yo quiero 2 hamburguesas, bastantes papas, 1 pollo y 1 pastelito – dijo sirius, las chicas lo miraron con los ojos como platos y los elfos lo miraban encantados. James reía a no poder más con la expresión de las jóvenes.

- black, piensas comer todo eso? – pregunto daniell observando el gran plato de comida que los elfos le habían traído.

- fi – respondió sirius con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

- black eres un grosero! Como puedes comer tanto después de haber almorzado hace 5 minutos!! – dijo lily.

- no fodas pelifofa, defame comef fanfifo – respondió sirius comenzando a morder su hamburguesa.

- por lo menos traga la comida! – replico daniell.

- bien, bien – dijo sirius haciendo una pausa para pre-digerir la comida.

- que cerdo! – susurro lily a la castaña que asintió airada.

- hey! Que yo no soy ningún cerdo! – replico sirius amenazando con el tenedor.

- me retas a una palea de tenedores black? – dijo daniell parándose en frente del chico con su tenedor en alto.

- veremos lo que una niña puede hacer – dijo sirius burlón.

Los 2 empezaron una cómica pelea de tenedores, daniell atacaba varias veces y sirius casi no encontraba la rapidez para detenerlos. La pelea finalizo en un sirius acorralado contra la pared, una daniell apuntando al cuello del moreno con su arma, una lily que no paraba de reír y un james que miraba entre sorprendido y con risa.

- vaya black, parece que la niñita te gano – dijo daniell burlona devolviéndose a su asiento al lado de la pelirroja que reía a carcajadas.

- como te quedo el ojo, gran espadachín? – se burlo lily sin parar de reírse.

- como siempre pelirroja, oscuro y lindo – dijo sirius volviendo a su comida.

- hay canuto, a veces me sorprendes – dijo james en un falso tono de decepción.

- no seré mejor con el tenedor, pero si con la varita – dijo sirius sacando el objeto del bolsillo de su túnica.

- yo no diría eso black, lily te daría una paliza con su varita – dijo daniell mirando cómplice a la pelirroja.

- a cambio de ti, dani, yo soy pacifista – respondió simplemente lily.

- lo dudo dust, cornamenta es el mejor con la varita, nadie lo supera – dijo sirius haciendo caso omiso a la pelirroja.

- hablen, que no va a haber ninguna pelea – dijo lily.

- quieres apostar blackie? – dijo la castaña incorporándose y pasando por alto a su amiga.

- si lo ofreces de esa manera… de acuerdo – dijo sirius.

- bien, mañana lily y potter pelearan en un duelo de varitas – dijo daniell

- que no! Acaso no me escuchan? – grito lily.

- bien, mañana a las 4 después de transformaciones – dijo sirius.

- potter! Convence al cabezota de tu amigo de que yo no peleare – dijo lily mirando desesperada al moreno, que comía tranquilamente.

- canuto! No tengo ganas de pelear – dijo james para que su amigo se retractara.

- bien, trato hecho – dijo daniell dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse.

- vas a perder dust! – exclamo sirius antes de que la castaña saliera.

- no voy a pelear black – dijo lily, mirando severa al moreno.

- bien, así ganaremos por abandono – respondió sirius.

- yo tampoco voy a pelear canuto – aviso james.

- que! Cornamenta, como me dices esto después de la apuesta! – exclamo el chico sorprendido.

- te avise, eres muy cabezota para escuchar – dijo james sin darle menor importancia.

- dani!!! No voy a pelear en esa estupida pelea! – le grito lily unos metros atrás de la castaña.

- que!! Y me lo dices ahora!! – chillo daniell.

- bueno si ahora fue hace 10 minutos, pues si – respondió la pelirroja irónica.

- pero lils, black me ganara la apuesta – dijo daniell en tono de ruego.

- no puedo pelear, soy prefecta! – dijo la pelirroja

- pelea! Nadie lo sabrá! – rogó daniell.

- no escuchaste? SOY PREFECTA! – repitió lily

- si… y que, aun así puedes pelear – dijo la castaña.

- pero no lo haré, no es un buen ejemplo – dijo lily.

- porfis lils, pareciera que ya no te importo – replico daniell.

- no es eso y lo sabes –

- lo se? –

- si, así que mi respuesta es no, no le daré una merecida paliza a potter –

- te niegas a pegarle a potter? – Dijo daniell sorprendida – esto hay que recordarlo –

- agh! Bien le pegare a potter! – dijo lily harta.

- hay te quiero tanto – dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga con una sonrisa de gato pintada en la cara.

El día de la pelea había formulado mucha tensión entre los alumnos, al final james había aceptado luchar contra la pelirroja. El colegio se había dividido en 2 bandos; los chicos estaban por parte del trío de chicas, morían de ganas por ver a los merodeadores recibiendo una buena paliza; las chicas apoyaban a los merodeadores, a parte de ser los chicos mas apuestos de hogwarts, no les perdonarían nunca al trío habérselos robado.

Las chicas se encontraban en el patio, tomando un merecido descanso antes de transformaciones, a lo que seguiría el gran duelo de varitas de james y lily.

- evans, prepárate para recibir una paliza, no hay nadie mejor que Jaime con la varita – dijo una rubia de ravenclaw que pasaba cerca del trío.

- por que son tan pesadas? – pregunto denisse.

- por que mas – se metió una chica de cabello moreno, compañera de la rubia – ustedes nos quitaron a nuestros merodeadores –

- ah… por eso… se los regalamos, vayan invítenlos a salir, nos da igual – dijo daniell tranquilamente.

- entonces por que pusieron ese cartel en cada sala común del colegio – dijo mordazmente la rubia

- ejem, nosotras no pusimos los condenados carteles – respondió cortante lily.

- si, claro, sueñen que esos chicos harían tal cosa por un trío tonto – dijo la morena desafiante.

- en realidad si lo haríamos, y lo hicimos – dijo remus que se había acercado a pasar tiempo de caridad con su novia.

- pero si eso es imposible – respondió la rubia indignada.

- no, si fueran chicos, sabrían lo agradable que es ver a dust caminar – respondió sirius, venia con james.

- agh! – bramo la rubia, y las dos ravens se fueron.

- black! Nunca mas te dejare seguirme, sabes? – dijo daniell en tono furioso, que no sentía.

- bien, conseguiré mis medios para hacerlo – dijo sirius restándole importancia.

- dani, acompáñame a ver a tom (el castaño de ojos verdes de ravenclaw) – dijo lily para alegarse de los merodeadores.

- con gusto – dijo daniell.

El par de chicas se encamino al grupo de ravenclaws que se encontraba cerca del lago. Tom se encontraba con 3 chicos más, todos de ravenclaw.

- hola tom! – saludo lily a su amigo.

- que hay lils? – dijo tom con una radiante sonrisa.

- bien, que tal tu? – respondió lily.

- hola stevens – saludo daniell, ella no era muy cercana a tom, pero se llevaban bien y por eso lo llamaba cariñosamente por su apellido.

- dust!! No te veía desde cuarto, cuando ocupabas ese par de coletas de niña buena – dijo tom al fijarse en dani. Le encantaba molestar a daniell con sus coletas, pues el año pasado era la niña buena del curso.

- Lo que hizo black – respondió daniell en un suspiro – quienes son? – pregunto mirando a los 3 chicos que acompañaban a stevens.

- damas... estos son mis amigos, el es colin martins – dijo señalando a un chico de cabello castaño claro como el de daniell y de ojos azules – el es Anthony lutz – presento a un moreno de ojos color miel – y este es mi amigo heath bryans – dijo enseñando un chico rubio de ojos grises.

- mucho gusto – dijo lily con una sonrisa – yo soy... –

- lily evans – continuo colin

- sí, como lo sabes? – dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

- te reconocimos por tu descripción del cartel de los merodeadores – contesto heath.

- si... lily es reconocible – dijo daniell mirando divertida a su amigo que bufaba con la mención de los merodeadores – yo soy... –

- daniell dust – termino Anthony.

- esta bien, me están asustando – dijo daniell sorprendida.

- Daniell dust, castaña, casi rubia, ojos rojizos y deportistas con futuro, organiza un torneo de deporte muggle – recito colin.

- aish! Ni me menciones el estupido cartel – dijo daniell dejándose caer sentada en el pasto. Lily la siguió, tomo asiento junto a tom y heath y daniell se quedo hablando con Anthony y colin.

- mírenlos, ahí sentados como si nada pasara – refunfuño sirius observando como daniell hablaba sonriente con colin.

- celoso canuto? – pregunto remus burlonamente.

- claro que no! Solo pienso que a estos les viene bien una broma de castigo por acercarse a dust y a evans – dijo sirius buscando una palabra de apoyo de james que también miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

- opino lo mismo – apoyo el chico de gafas, masticando con fuerza cada palabra.

- hey! Ustedes no tienen derecho a hacer eso! – replico denisse abrazada a remus – ni lily ni dani les pertenecen, por que no las dejan disfrutar un poco? Por lo menos no pasaran san Valentín solas por su culpa –

- bien, solo hasta san Valentín – refunfuño sirius. Y continuaron mirando la escena.

- les parece acompañarnos a hogsmeade el sábado? – ofreció heath.

- no se, dani tu tienes algún compromiso? – pregunto lily.

- en realidad, esta mañana unos chicos me habían invitado, pero black apareció, hizo escenita y los chicos están en la enfermería – dijo daniell recordando como sirius hizo volar a un par de chicos que le habían ofrecido salir con ellos – no, creo que no – finalizo con una sonrisa radiante.

- bien entonces vamos, tom? Ariadna va a ir contigo verdad? – pregunto lily. Ariadna mitchens una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos negros y profundos, hufflepuff, era la novia de tom desde finales de cuarto, se tenían mucho cariño, por lo que parecía que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

- si, recuerdan a la prima de green? Allison? – Lily y daniell asintieron. Allison era la prima de denisse, era rubia de ojos azules, tenia el mismo pensamiento que denisse respecto a lo de la conservación de la estirpe, por lo que las 2 se llevaban bastante bien. Allison había caído en hufflepuff como compañera de Ariadna.

- bueno, aquí esta su nuevo novio – dijo señalando a Anthony.

- tom, Ariadna, allison y Anthony – recito daniell – quien desencaja? –

- tom! – respondió lily en tono infantil.

- que sea el único sin nombre que parta con A no quiere decir que desencaje, Ariadna y yo hacemos linda pareja – dijo el moreno.

- bien, entonces lily conmigo, daniell con colin y tom y Anthony con respectivas novias – recito heath, lily y daniell se dirigieron una mirada y una respectiva sonrisa cómplice.

Momento de gran tensión, un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban en un círculo alrededor de lily y james que se enfrentarían en un duelo de varitas. Lily hablaba con daniell despreocupadamente. Sirius y james dirigían miradas rencorosas a heath y colin que se habían acercado a lily para desearle suerte. Remus se reía de la escena y se abrazaba a denisse que lo besaba en la mejilla siguiendo su contagiosa risa.

- aun puedes retractarte evans – ofreció james.

- no – respondió despreocupada lily.

- asustada pelirroja? – dijo james burlón

- ya quisieras – respondió la pelirroja seria (n/a: aish! que parecido a harry!!)

Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, lily era hábil recitando hechizos que james no conocía y los dirigía derecho al moreno, pero james tenia mejore reflejos y los esquivaba rápidamente. Lily tenía mejor habilidad n los escudos con lo que los hechizos le rebotaban, pero el chico tenia mucha potencia. Después de unos minutos peleando, los gryffindors habían recibido un par de rasguños, lily tenia el labio sangrando y una herida en el hombro. James tenía una herida bastante fea en el brazo y una de sus mejillas tenia una cortada.

- _petrificus totalus! _– exclamo lily, james ya bastante cansado para esquivar el hechizo, callo al suelo petrificado.

- yuhu!! Bravo lily!! – exclamo daniell emocionada rompiendo el pesado silencio. La castaña corrió a abrazar a su amiga que se reía del comportamiento emocionado de su amiga.

- bu! Cornamenta! Te superaron con la varita! – dijo sirius después de haber recuperado a su amigo.

- hay que admitirlo canuto, la mordaz pelirroja es buena peleando – dijo james limpiando la sangre de su mejilla con la manga de su túnica.

- buena pelea poti – dijo lily ofreciendo su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse.

- lo mismo digo "evins" – respondió james.

- si preguntan, nos caímos!! – aviso lily a los presentes que comentaban la pelea. Todos asintieron y se marcharon para ir a sus respectivas clases.

- lily! Te acompaño a la enfermería? – pregunto heath que se había acercado a la pelirroja acompañada de colin.

- claro – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ejem, yo también voy – dijo james arruinando olímpicamente el lindo momento. La chica bufo y se encamino a la enfermería junto a los 2 chicos.

- que tal? – Pregunto colin dirigiéndose a daniell – hola, soy colin martins – dijo el castaño estrechando mano con denisse – tu debes ser denisse green –

- si, lo soy, como lo sabes? – dijo denisse con una sonrisa amistosa.

- actual novia de remus lupin, el cartel – respondió colin dirigiendo la mirada a remus que abrazaba a denisse por la cintura.

- cierto – susurro denisse mirando cómplice a remus – la "mitad veela" – dijo con un tono de desprecio.

- te comportas igual que allison – dijo colin con una risita.

- conoces a mi prima? Hace mucho que no la veo! No la e saludo desde que volvimos a clases – recordó denisse.

- Allis esta de novia, sabias deni? – dijo daniell mirando a la morena como reprochándola.

- me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie – respondió denisse escondiéndose detrás de los brazos de su novio.

- desde cuando!! – exclamo daniell.

- bueno... desde el verano, se encontraron en roma y el resto es historia – respondió la morena.

- aish! Esta noche tendrás que contarnos todo lo que nos has ocultado hasta ahora!! – le replico la castaña.

- bueno ahora tenemos encantamientos juntos, les parece si nos vamos? – ofreció colin.

- claro, vamos – respondió daniell y dicho y hecho los 4 se dirigieron al salón de encantamientos.

- a donde quieres ir el sábado lils? – le pregunto heath a la pelirroja.

- no lo se, que te parece si vamos a la plaza? Me suicidaría si tuviera que ir al estupido salón de madame poodipie – mascullo la chica.

- esperen!! Ustedes pasaran san Valentín juntos? – dijo james mirando rencoroso al rubio.

- algún problema potter? – dijo lily mordazmente.

- no... Para nada – respondió el moreno con una mirada asesina al raven.

- y tu potter, con quien vas? – pregunto heath.

- no lo se todavía, no me cotara mucho encontrar un chica que quiera ir conmigo – dijo james con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- si, sobre todo por que esas huequitas querrán curarte tus rasguños – dijo lily con un notorio tono de odio.

- tal vez, por que evans? Acaso querrías hacerlo tú? – pregunto el moreno desafiante.

- sueña potter!! – chillo la pelirroja.

- vamos pelirroja!! Admítelo!! Te gusto! – le grito el moreno.

- ejem... deberíamos ir a la enfermería – interrumpió heath tímidamente.

- SILENCIO! – gritaron los gryffindors a la vez.

- bien... me voy – susurro, y se escapo a la clase de encantamientos.

- deberías considerar bajar tu ego potter!! – le grito la pelirroja con odio.

- por que? Acaso crees que te quito escenario? – le devolvió el grito.

- no! Porque hay personas que no les importa ni lo mas mínimo tu vida!! Pero no! Como poti es el rey del mundo todos tienen que saber que chica es de "su" propiedad –

- a cualquier chica le hubiera halagado que la pusiera en ese cartel!! Por que a ti no!? –

- por que a cambio de esas chicas yo tengo ojos que ven mas allá de tu enorme cabezota!! Snape me parecería mas atractivo que tu por la única razón de que no intenta llamar la atención todo el tiempo!!! –

- pues te recuerdo que fue esta cabezota la que te salvo de caer desde 8 metros al lago! Y este cabezota te alimento cuando estabas a punto de morir de desnutrida! Admítelo! Me necesitas! –

- pues gracias! Pero no te necesito!! Te apuesto a que sobrevivo todo este curso hasta séptimo o mas sin siquiera dirigirte palabra! – le desafió la pelirroja.

- no duraras ni una semana!! –

- apuestas potter? Bien!! Un mes sin hablarte! Veras cuanto necesitas que yo te tome en cuenta –

- bien! –

Los 2 gryffindors se dirigieron a la enfermería sin siquiera mirarse, el odio que se sentían los cegaba. Un mes de no hablarse, mucho tiempo que los futuros padres de harry no podrían soportar.


	10. San Valentin

**Disclaimer:**** lo mismo, no soy j.k.rowling, y los personajes no son míos! Excepto los jamás mencionados en ningún libro!! **

-------------------------------

10. San Valentín:

- oh por dios! – exclamo la señora pomfrey – que les ha ocurrido? –

- nos caímos – contestaron los 2 gryffindors a la vez, se miraron con resentimiento y devolvieron sus ojos hacia el suelo.

- me cuesta creerlo, pero no hay tiempo, cada uno a una cama! – Ordeno la profesora – tengo que curar esas heridas al instante –

Los 2 jóvenes se recostaron en una camilla, bastante alegados, lily se recostó al final de la sala, mientras james lo hacia al lado de la puerta.

Lily miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido, pensaba en lo egocéntrico que era potter, que era un idiota, pensar que ella quería llamar la atención, jamás lo había hecho, nadie sabia su nombre excepto sus amigos.

James tenia la vista fija en la pelirroja que se encontraba unos metros alegada de el, pensaba en su cabello rojo, como el fuego, pensar que eran del mismo color que ese fénix que le encanto en el bosque prohibido. Ella le había dado un pico, eso quería decir que le atraía, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la pudiera hacer de el.

- parademirarme – refunfuño ininteligiblemente a pelirroja.

- perdón? Que dijiste? – pregunto james.

- ves! No soportas ni una hora sin hablarme – le enmarco la pelirroja.

- obviamente! Si tu balbuceas algo ininteligible te voy a preguntar que me dijiste – se defendió el moreno.

- te dije que no me miraras! – bramo la chica.

- bien... si es lo que quiere su alteza – dijo el chico irónico.

- agh! Cállate! – le chillo la chica y se tumbo sobre la almohada de su cama, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

De pronto y sin motivo alguno, la pelirroja comenzó a sollozar, repentinamente se inclino sobre sus rodillas y se destapo el rostro, james pudo notar las mejillas rojizas de la prefecta, unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su cara y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la tarde. En ese momento, en que su mirada cargada de dolor y resentimiento brillaban, sus ojos se posaron en james, denotaban un sentimiento que el moreno jamás había presenciado en la chica, suplica. La chica lo miraba con los ojos rogándole, no pedían nada especial, solo expresaban necesidad.

- evans? Estas bien? Que te ocurre? – pregunto el chico de gafas.

- perfectamente potter – dijo la joven sarcástica.

- no mientas pelirroja, anda dime, que te ocurre? – pregunto james acercándose a la cama de la chica.

- nada que puedas entender, eres hombre – dijo la pelirroja cortante.

- vamos, dime que soy un gran doctor corazón – se halagó el joven.

- vete tonto – le ordeno la prefecta, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- no – respondió el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia – ahora habla –

- ni yo lo se!! Vete imbecil!! – volvió a ordenar.

- hey, hey, hey!!! Cuida esa boquita señorita! – dijo el moreno. La chica dio un sollozo y suspiro profundamente.

- por favor solo déjame, quieres? – dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

- bien, pero te pediré un cosa – apunto el chico antes de retirarse a su cama.

- que –

- cuando necesites un hombro masculino para llorar... vendrás a mi y no a ese hufflepuff imbecil, bien? – le miro seriamente, y lily comprendió que hablaba en serio.

- esta bien – dijo calmada, james sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a recostar en su cama con una estupida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Daniell estaba sentada junto a colin en la clase de encantamientos, se dirigían miradas caprichosas, desde hace unas horas en las que se habían conocido, los 2 no se habían separado y no lo pensaban hacer hasta después de san Valentín.

Sirius observaba celosamente la escena, como podía ese chico estar tan cerca de dani si solamente lo conoció hace unas horas? Por que si el había sido hace unas semanas su novio no podía acercarse a mas de un metro de ella? Lo haría porque le gusta o porque lo quiere poner celoso? Esa era la clave!! Lo quería poner celoso, no podía haber otra explicación. Solo tenia que pedirle que saliera con el, ella aceptaría y serian pareja de nuevo!

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de "a este que bicho le pico?".

- señor black… - le llamo el profesor flitwick – señor black! SEÑOR BLACK!! –

- eh si? Profesor? – contesto el joven regresando a la realidad.

- por favor no sueñe despierto en mi clase – apunto el profesor, sirius asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su etapa vegetal de aburrimiento.

- sirius? Que te ocurre? – pregunto Diana welcks (una de las voleybolistas de ravenclaw).

- nada welcks – respondió sirius aburrido.

- ya te dijo niño! Dime diana! Odio mi apellido – reclamo la rubia.

- no me digas niño!! Me has sacado en cara desde primero que soy menor que tu! – le replico el animago.

- bien sirius pequeño, dime, que ocurre – repitió la chica.

- que cosa interesante me puedes decir de ese tipo? – dijo indicando a colin.

- martins? Es un buen partido – aseguro la rubia – ya veo... estas celoso – dijo melosamente.

- celoso? Yo? Pff!! Jaja! Welcks! Pareciera que no me conocieras! – dijo el moreno con sorna.

- seee... claro – dijo la chica entornando los ojos como diciendo "mentiroso, mentiroso".

- en serio!! El gran sirius black puede tener a cualquiera en cualquier momento – aseguro el moreno arrogantemente.

- no parecía eso cuando te rechace por ser muy pequeño – dijo diana con una risita

- tu eres como mi hermana, es diferente – respondió sirius.

- tal vez, hermanito pequeño – dijo dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- hey! El cabello no! – reclamo protegiéndose con ambas manos.

- esta bien, dios del cabello perfecto – hablo burlonamente la chica, pasándose un mano por su sedoso pelo, imitando al moreno.

- bueno vamos, háblame de martins – incito el moreno.

- colin es simpático, y lindo, y apuesto, dulce, gracioso, solo le falla una cosa – dijo la chica con una mueca de desagrado.

- que – dijo sirius emocionado.

- bueno... no es para nada, buen besador – respondió diana con una mueca.

- y no hay otra cosa? No tiene un grano asqueroso? Problemas de gases? Dientes amarillos? – pregunto sirius esperando un si.

- no – respondió secamente.

- estoy perdido – susurro para sus adentros.

- SEÑOR BLACK!! Que no lo vuelva a sorprender sin prestar atención a la clase! – le grito el profesor flitwick.

- si profesor – respondió sirius en un tono monótono.

_C: que cuentas? _– escribió colin en un papelito y se lo paso a daniell.

_D: 1, 2, 3, 4, sigo? _– respondió la castaña devolviendo el papel con su respuesta.

_C: jaja, graciosita, que le ocurre a black? Me mira con una cara... no Quiero terminar en la enfermería :S_

_D: si terminas en la enfermería, el irá contigo, y no será para ver a potter._

_C: gracias, linda._

_D: jojo! Yo? Linda? Pff... Jaja gracioso._

_C: ah! Cierto. Gracias, hermosa._

_D: cierra el pico._

_C: lo tengo cerrado._

_D: escribe cosas coherentes._

_C: esta bien. Daniell es muy linda, no, mas que linda, hermosa, y acompañara al afortunado colin a hogsmeade el sábado. Que afortunado chico!_

_D: que tierno! Beso!_

_C: porque no me lo das en el patio._

_D: te lo daría, pero mi novio el calamar gigante se daría cuenta._

_C: entonces te espero en las cocinas a las 1 esta noche. _

_D: lo pensare._

_C: responde concretamente._

_S: podrían parar su romántica conversión, martins no te jotees a mi chica._

_D: black no me quites el papel! Y no soy tu chica._

_S: esta bien, martins no te líes con mi amor._

_C: no dijiste "el gran sirius black, no se enamora"?_

_S: si, pero eso era de una chica, dani es una diosa._

_D: basta niñatos! O le entregare el papel al profesor!_

_S y C: bien._

_S: que__ le__ quede__ clarito__ martins,__ daniell__ dust es MIA!__Y si no quieres sufrir para la eternidad, será mejor que te alejes._

_C: creo que por una noche con daniell, valdría la pena sufrir._

_D: awww!!_

_S: ¬¬_

- señorita dust y señores black y martins, salgan de la clase!! Y 10 puntos menos por cada uno!! – dijo el profesor flitwick sin gota de paciencia.

- ven lo que me hacen par de niñatos inmaduros! – chillo daniell ya en el pasillo, a los 2 chicos que se miraban con odio.

- no me culpes, el comenzó con lo del papelito – replico sirius.

- no-me-interesa – dijo la castaña como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que no entendía – solo paren de pelear! – sirius miro rencoroso a colin, y este bajo la cabeza en expresión de arrepentimiento.

- oh colin! A ti no te culpo – dijo daniell con el corazón blando.

- gracias – susurro en tono infantil, daniell sonrió con suficiencia, y colin dirigió una mirada orgullosa y satisfecha a sirius, quien solo pudo mascullar cosas ininteligibles.

La noche llego rápidamente, lily, daniell y denisse se encontraban en la sala común, hablando junto al fuego, acompañadas por remus, que abrazaba a denisse. Lily y james se habían recuperado completamente de su "caída", pero lo que el resto pudo notar, es que ya no se gritaban, amenazaban ni ofendían como antes.

Lily dirigía escasas miradas melancólicas hacia el moreno, que la miraba intrigado por su comportamiento en la enfermería. De repente la pelirroja suspiro profundamente y se levanto del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada, daniell, que estaba sentada junto a ella, la miro extrañada. Modulo con los labios las palabras "que ocurre", pero la prefecta le dirigió media sonrisa.

Lily salio de la sala bajo la mirada confusa de sus amigos. La chica camino por el pasillo sin rumbo definido, entonces pensó en ir al patio para aclararse las ideas. La chica salio del castillo envuelta en su capa negra, la luna brillaba orgullosa en el cielo, no quedaba mucho para otra luna llena, en la cual remus saldría acompañado de denisse.

La pelirroja se convirtió en fénix y sobrevoló el lago negro. El agua brillaba ante el reflejo de la luna, y una figura en forma de ave se atravesaba cortando la claridad del lago. Lily miraba la luna y se dirigía a ella, como esperando poder posarse en una de sus extremidades y mirar el castillo desde el punto que algunos odiaban y otros amaban.

Se giro para volver a los patios y poder sentarse a descansar y a pensar un poco. Ya cerca de la orilla observo una figura que se movía inquieta en pleno patio, se dirigió al haya cerca del lago para poder observar mejor de las ramas. No era una persona, si no un ciervo, ese majestuoso ciervo que le encanto tanto durante varios años, y que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos, que uno de los chicos más arrogantes y egocéntricos de la escuela. Ese personaje que lily quiso como un hermano y odio como un gryndilow.

Retomo su forma humana y se acerco al animal con paso triste, james no se transformo, se quedo ahí parado como la estatua del rey del bosque, miraba con sus dulces ojos castaños la rojiza melena que volaba alrededor de la chica con cada uno de sus ligeros pasos, causa de sus clases de ballet. De pronto y sin explicación alguna, lily poso su cabeza en el cuello del animago y volvió a llorar. Fue ahí cuando james retomo su forma humana, dejando la cabeza de la chica en el hombro del merodeador.

No supo que hacer, miraba como la pelirroja sollozaba en sus brazos, no sabia si acariciarla o no, consolarla con palabras de apoyo o dejarla desahogarse, pues era un misterio porque una dama tan dulce, correcta y simpática podía sufrir tanto.

- potter? A que has venido? – pregunto lily con voz melancólica, después de calmarse un poco.

- te seguí, me preocupaba tu comportamiento en la sala común – contesto el moreno tomando asiento en el oscuro pasto junto con la chica.

- potter por favor no le digas de esto a nadie, daniell y denisse, no quiero preocuparlas – rogó la pelirroja nerviosa.

- shh… nadie lo sabrá – le calmo james

- gracias po… por traer tu hombro – dijo lily nerviosa.

- era un trato no? Seria mi hombro en el que llorarías – dijo james orgulloso.

- jaja cierto – dijo la chica, consiguiendo la sonrisa que quería haber sacado en toda la noche, pero sus penas no se lo permitían – sabes? No entiendo, por que te odio y te quiero a la vez? –

- porque según tu soy un arrogante, ególatra, estupido e insensible, pero admítelo, soy irresistible – contesto james con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- cierto – dijo lily alargando la "e" – bueno, además dijiste que te pertenezco y eso es totalmente mentira –

- bueno tal vez exagere un poco con lo de "nuestra propiedad" – dijo james

- me alegra que pidas disculpas – agradeció lily, se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla, con el que, raramente, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, y se encamino al castillo.

Esa noche había sido muy triste, pero le había abierto paso a otro pensamiento que ahora rondaba su mente, le gustaba potter?.

…

Daniell se había despertado a las 12:45 para ir a ver a colin a las cocinas. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y un yérsey de mangas largas blanco. Se puso una parka blanca, bastante espumosa y térmica. Se peino su cabello lacio y se hizo una cola alta. Bajo las escaleras para salir de la torre, se encamino hasta las cocinas, iba bastante emocionada, colin era un buen partido, se lo había dicho diana, y ella era bastante exigente con los hombres.

- buenas noches – saludo colin, cuando la castaña entro por la puerta de la cocina, un millón de elfos se acercaron hasta daniell para tomar su orden, ella solo pidió un café con leche.

Colin se acerco hasta daniell con una mirada seductora, el chico iba bastante apuesto. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul y blanca de rayas, con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar. El ravenclaw se acerco hasta daniell y le dio un pico en los labios, daniell abrió la boca sorprendida y lo miro extrañada.

- tu... tu me diste un pico – dijo daniell entre sorprendida y enojada.

- bueno... si me gustas tanto por que no aprovechar para hacerlo – respondió el castaño, esa respuesta hablando el corazón de daniell y lo miro como si fuera un bebe aprendiendo a caminar.

- que dulce – dijo daniell con una sonrisa.

- _ces't moi_ (soy yo) – respondió el chico en francés.

- y con cultura el niño... vaya – dijo daniell con una risita.

- hey que por algo soy ravenclaw – dijo colin orgulloso.

- cierto, pero yo soy valiente – dijo daniell desafiante.

- bien, entonces niña valiente, vamos a pasear en la oscuridad, te parece? – ofreció colin, daniell se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, caminar por la oscuridad, en forma humana, cualquier cosa los podía atacar, pero por otro lado, oscuridad mas colin le traían cosas sucias a la mente.

- bueno, pero si me asusto, me abrazas – dijo daniell picarona.

Los 2 jóvenes salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a los patios. Dani estaba un poco nerviosa, que se le había ocurrido a colin para esa cita? Pero algo podía suponer de todo eso, que ella le gustaba, aunque un poco evidente después de su declaración en las cocinas, pero abría que averiguar de todos modos.

La pareja caminaba por los patios, iluminado por la luna, daniell al ver la luna recordó a remus y denisse, seria la primera vez que remus saldría con alguien que no fuera uno de sus amigos. Entonces devolvió su mirada a colin, que se había detenido unos metros atrás, siguió la mirada del chico, que estaba situada en el lago, al otro lado del lago se encontraba un enorme ciervo blanco, cabalgaba cerca de la orilla que su orgullosa cornamenta elevada hacia el cielo. Entonces se detuvo y fijo la vista en una de las torres del castillo, daniell supuso que era james, entonces siguió la vista del animal. Desde la torre que observaban daniell y james bajo una enorme ave de color rojo fuego, sobrevoló la cabeza del ciervo para encontrarse con daniell.

El ave fénix se poso en el brazo que daniell había levantado, sus ojos verdes despidieron una mirada de picardía hacia daniell, la castaña sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del ave. Al contacto con sus plumas las frías manos de la chica se calentaron, como si hubiera tocado una llama de fuego tibia.

- como hiciste eso? – pregunto colin sorprendido.

- que cosa? – respondió daniell

- eso... que el fénix se posara en tu brazo – dijo el chico con la boca abierta

- ah... no lo se, tal vez le agrado – dijo con una risita.

- bueno... aunque no puedo evitar pensar que fue raro – dijo el castaño.

El ciervo que se encontraba al otro lado del lago, reinicio su cabalgata alrededor del lago hasta acercarse a los jóvenes. James camino con cautela hasta daniell, el fénix se elevo y se poso en la cornamenta d james, entonces le dio un duro picotazo en la cabeza, james sacudió sus astas y el ave retomo su vuelo. Entonces el ciervo emitió un ruido parecido al de un llamado. Daniell se asusto y se acerco al fénix que en ese momento estaba posado en el haya.

- lily has que se calle, de seguro que esta llamando a black! No quiero que lo arruine todo – le susurro daniell, lily le guiño un ojo y se acerco hasta james.

Demasiado tarde para evitarlo, un lanudo perro negro corrió a través del patio hasta llegar a daniell, se abalanzo sobre la muchacha y le comenzó a lamer la cara. Colin corrió hasta la chica asustado, pero sirius le lanzo un gruñido amenazante, que mostraba todos sus filudos dientes.

- basta! – Chillo daniell liberándose del animago – fuera todos ustedes! – dijo la chica amenazadora, el ciervo y el perro corrieron asustados hasta impregnarse en el bosque y lily volvió al castillo.

- bien blanca nieves, como puedes controlar a los animales – preguntó colin medio asustado.

- no controlo a los animales tonto! – dijo daniell.

- no... Para nada – respondió el chico irónico.

- no jodas, vamos, que tenias preparado? – pregunto daniell cambiando el tema.

- nada de esto, te lo aseguro – respondió el castaño, daniell soltó una risita.

- y que era lo que querías que hiciéramos? – pregunto la chica nuevamente.

- lo quiero que hagamos no es nada de lo que tenia preparado, pero lo que tenia planeado hacer era pasear a solas junto al lago –

- no... Hagamos otra cosa –

- bueno, hay algo que me gustaría hacer – el ravenclaw se acerco a la chica suavemente hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un centímetro, el chico tomo a la joven por la cintura y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Mientras que los 2 chicos disfrutaban de la romántica noche, un joven de cabello moreno y ojos grises observaba la escena con intenciones mordaces. Mientras que su amigo de lentes lo observaba preocupado por la salud del castaño que se besaba con la joven que le gustaba a su compañero.

Finalmente llego el fin de semana, lily y daniell habían comentado la noche de daniell junto con denisse. Remus que se entero por el lado de los merodeadores y el de las chicas había quedado bastante confundido. Por el lado de los merodeadores, daniell había sido violada y forzada a besar a colin, y que por suerte sirius estuvo allí para retrasar el sufrimiento de la castaña. Por el lado de daniell la noche había sido muy romántica, a excepción por la inoportuna interrupción de un perro negro y lanudo que quito todo romanticismo en el aire.

- vamonos – dijo daniell después de que las tres chicas se habían arreglado lo suficiente.

Daniell vestía un jersey rojo y unos pantalones blancos, su cabello iba recogido un una media-cola, sus labios iban de color natural con una leve capa de brillo labial, llevaba una chaqueta roja de abrigo y una bufanda del mismo color. Lily usaba una polera verde de mangas largas y unos jeans azules claros, su cabello iba suelto con unas leves ondas al final, de abrigo vestía un chaleco de lana verde y una bufanda azul. Denisse lucia un jersey azul marino que combinaba exactamente con sus ojos y unos pantalones negros, su cabello estaba recogido en un par de trenzas de niña pequeña y dulce, de abrigo llevaba un chaleco negro y una parka a parte de color azul marino del mismo color que su polera.

- uuh! Guapas – le susurro heath a colin cuando las chicas llegaron al gran comedor para desayunar.

- te escuche! – dijo lily cuando vio a heath.

- escóndeme col! Lily me escucho! – dijo heath en un tono de falsa desesperación escondiéndose detrás del castaño.

- jaja que dulce – dijo lily con una risita.

- ay si que lindo! No es lindo canuto! Si es muy lindo! – dijo james con tono de nenita, tras acercarse para marcar su territorio.

- ay que molesto! No es potter molesto dani? Si es muy molesto! – le imito lily seguido de una mirada mordaz.

- no te preocupes pelirroja, si bryans es molesto, te puedes quedar conmigo – dijo james cambiando el significado del mensaje de lily.

- dije potter es molesto!! Aish! Que estupido! – refunfuño lily.

- hey! Molesto tal vez, poco probable... estupido jamás! – reclamo james

- esta bien, idiota – contesto lily.

- aish! Ves lo que le haces a mi chica bryans? – mascullo el moreno.

- si... no es mas linda? – respondio heath abrazando a lily.

- la prefería sin el ente que la abraza – le susurro james a sirius.

- te apoyo cornamenta – dijo sirius.

- y ustedes? Andan solitarios? – pregunto denisse que era la única que se llevaba actualmente bien con los chicos.

- no - respondieron los morenos con una sonrisa – vamos a ir con un par de chicas de hufflepuff –

- los felicito, ahora váyanse – dijo daniell.

- esta bien, esta bien, serena morena – dijo james. Los 2 amigos se retiraron a la mesa de gryffindor seguidos de denisse y remus.

Después de que revisaron la lista para los chicos que podían salir a hogsmeade, dani, lily, colin y heath se encaminaron hablando animadamente sobre voleibol, pues aunque las chicas no se habían fijado, colin, heath y Anthony fueron los chicos contra los que jugaron a principio de año.

- dani! Lily! – les llamo una joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

- Ariadna!! (Novia de tom) – chillaron las 2 gryffindors a la vez, corrieron a abrazar a la hufflepuff entre risas.

- que tal leonas? – saludo allison que se acercaba caminando tranquilamente, tomada de la mano de Anthony.

- alli!! – chillaron las 2 "leonas" y abrazaron a la prima de denisse

- pareciera mentira si negaran que se pudieron de acuerdo para gritar nuestros nombres – dijo alli entre risas.

- pues tendrás que creer – respondió daniell soltándola al fin.

- mmm… de ahí veré si creo – dijo con pose de pensar

- aish! Pesada que eres - le reprocho lily con un golpe en la cabeza.

- bueno, que les parece si comenzamos nuestro tour de 14 de febrero – ofreció tom.

- si… adonde iremos? – pregunto daniell a su pareja.

- no lo se, adonde quieren ir? – respondió el castaño.

- mmm… vamos a la plaza – ofreció Ariadna.

Los 8 se dirigieron a la plaza del centro de hogsmeade, se encontraba repleta de parejas que pasaban el día del amor juntos. Varios estudiantes hablaban animadamente, algunos que otros se besaban y otros paseaban tomados de las manos. Todos hablaban animadamente, a veces se dirigían miradas cómplices y otros simplemente se sonreían con dulzura.

Lily observo una pareja que se sonreía sincera y lo que vio la sorprendió, en vez de ver un par de chicos extraños, se vio a ella y a potter!! Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y volvió a observar a la pareja, ahora eran un chico y una chica de slytherin de cuarto. La pelirroja suspiro y giro su vista a otra pareja que se besaba, y volvió la visión de ella y james, que le sucedía? Se estaba volviendo loca?

- lily… estas bien? – le pregunto allison.

- ah? Si, estoy… bien – respondió cuando la visión de ella y potter se fue.

- hey!! Evans!! Dust!! – llamaron las gryffindors, unas voces particularmente familiares, giraron las vista hacia los que las llamaban, como era de esperarse, potter y black.

Dani y lily tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas parejas y salieron corriendo, lo que menos querían era que los tontos merodeadores las molestaran. Se dirigieron a un cerrito cercano a la salida de hogsmeade, tomaron asiento en la fría nieve, habían perdido de vista a sirius y a james, estaban a solas, con dos chicos apuestos e inteligentes de ravenclaw.

- por que corrimos? – pregunto heath recuperando el aliento.

- por un par de mosquitos insoportables – respondió lily con una dulce sonrisa.

- así es como le dicen a potter y black? – pregunto colin con una risa.

- por que? Acaso no lo son? – dijo dani con el ceño fruncido.

- tal vez… si – dijo heath.

- me encanta como piensa este chico!! – exclamo lily provocando una risa general. Colin tomo a daniell de la mano y se la llevo de ahí, quedando heath y lily a solas.

- sabes? Yo me había fijado en ti antes de lo del cartel – dijo heath tímidamente.

- en serio? Y por que? – dijo con una sonrisa dulce la chica.

- bueno, no se, eres muy linda y de verdad… no se – respondió, esto hizo que lily borrara la sonrisa de su cara, había captado algo, había un leve tono de mentira en la voz de heath, ese chico ocultaba algo.,

- que ocultas heath – dijo lily seria.

- nada, por que crees que oculto algo? – respondió el chico notablemente nervioso.

- que ocultas – repitió la pelirroja, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Lily se separo rápidamente – que haces!? –

- te beso – respondió el rubio.

- no lo hagas!! – grito lily, pero heath la tomo de los hombros duramente y la volvió a besar, lily se estaba lastimando – déjame!! Heath!! –

- hey!! Bryans!! – heath giro la cabeza y le propinaron un buen puñetazo en la mejilla. Lily grito al ver al ravenclaw inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando en el suelo – estas bien lily? – pregunto el autor del golpe.

- pero que has hecho!! – le chillo la pelirroja, tomo la cabeza de heath y aplico un poco de nieve en la hemorragia.

- te estaba lastimando!! – se defendió el chico.

- potter!! No necesito tu maldita ayuda!! Se me defender sola!! Aléjate de mí!!! Que te quede claro una cosa – punto a james que la observaba ceñudo – no necesito tu ayuda!!! No te necesito!! Veras que viviré sin ti muy bien hasta el último día de mi vida!! –

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que lily le dirigió a james. El resto del año lo evito olímpicamente, no lo tomo en cuenta, no le hablo, nada, simplemente paso del chico, a veces olvidaba que existía, pero james no desistía, seguía evitando que saliera con chicos, la invitaba a salir, pero siempre era lo mismo, lily lo miraba como si fuera un bicho desagradable y se marchaba.

Las chicas no volvieron a ver a tom, Anthony, heath o a colin, tiempo después descubrieron que estaban con ellas por una apuesta. Daniell pudo hacerle una buena broma a colin, lo que le permitió un duro castigo gratuito, pero tuvo la satisfacción de dejar a colin en la enfermería por una semana.

Su quinto año finalizo con la triste despedida de denisse, se iba a Francia para estudiar en beauxbeauton, remus y ella terminaron a causa de la separación de países, pero se seguían enviando cartas, remus jamás dejo de quererla, y ella a el tampoco.

-------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!! Se que me demore!! Pero el próximo lo compensara!! Lo prometo!! Gracias por todos los reviews!!! Besos!! Pásense por mi nuevo fic!! "como mezclar agua y aceite"**

**Coni – mary!!**


	11. Lo que sucedio despues del tiempo

**Disclaimer: nada, lo mismo de siempre, busquen unos capis atrás.**

11. lo que sucedió después del tiempo:

Lily caminaba triste y con la cabeza gacha por las lluviosas calles de Londres, cargaba una mochila a su espalda, y unas lagrimas se confundían en su rostro mojado por la lluvia, sus padres habían muerto hace dos días, su hermana, que se había casado el mes anterior se había quedado con la casa en privet drive y la había expulsado a la calle con sus palabras furiosas.

"fuera anormal!! Fue tu culpa que nuestros padres murieran, tú los mataste!! Tu y esa maldita magia!!"

Había gritado su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara y dejando a lily sola en el mundo, no tenia dinero, ni comida, ni familia, todo se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entro al "caldero chorreante", la calidez del local la golpeo en el cuerpo, dejando a la joven respirar aliviada, su ropa estaba empapada y se pegaba a su cuerpo que se había acentuado a sus 17 años de edad, su roja cabellera le llegaba un poco menos de la cintura y sus ojos verdes esmeralda despedían una madures solamente propia de lily evans.

Tomo asiento en una mesa redonda de madera, un camarero se le acerco para tomar su orden, la joven pidió una bebida caliente dejando así marchar algunos galeons que tenia guardado en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- lily? – la llamo una joven rubia de ojos rojos – lily!! Eres tú!! –

- daniell!! – respondió lily al reconocer a su amiga – que… que le paso a tu cabello!? – pregunto.

- un accidente con el peluquero – respondió la ahora rubia – corta historia, pero muy estupida, y tu, que haces aquí? –

- tuve un pequeño drama… con… petunia – respondió la joven evans, unas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus verdes ojos hasta que dejo escapar un sollozo, tapo su rostro con ambas manos y daniell la abrazo para consolarla – mi… mis padres murieron dani, y… ya no tengo donde ir, petunia me echo y, no se que hacer – dijo la pelirroja abatida.

- ya lily, tranquila, quédate en mi casa, lo pasaremos bien, aun queda un mes y medio de vacaciones que podemos disfrutar antes de entrar a séptimo – dijo dani, provocando que la pelirroja sonriera un poco.

- gracias dani, no se que haría sin ti – dijo lily abrazándola fuertemente.

- te tirarías de un puente, tal vez – dijo la joven provocando una risa de la pelirroja – vamos a mi casa –

La pelirroja bebió lo que había pedido rápidamente y las dos jóvenes caminaron por el callejón diagon hasta la casa de daniell, en el callejón pudieron observar que los puestos que siempre se encontraban abiertos en la época que compraban sus materiales, la mayoría estaban cerrados.

- aquí estamos – dijo daniell cuando se detuvieron.

Lily subió la vista y pudo observar una enorme mansión de blancos muros, y un jardín hermoso, al entrar lily pudo observar una gran sala amueblada con sillones color ocre y muebles de caoba y roble. La lluvia que azotaba las ventanas en ese momento daban una sensación de hielo en la casa, pero había una enorme chimenea que desprendía una calidez que se le oponía al clima.

- dani… tu casa es hermosa – aprecio lily, dani suspiro.

- pero es demasiado grande cuando estas sola, pero ahora que estas tu, lo pasaremos increíble! – Celebro daniell – ve a cambiarte o te pescas una gripe – lily obedeció, y al rato volvió en pijama, pues ya era de noche, daniell se encontraba en la sala, también en pijama, estaba sentada en un sofá blanco cercano al fuego, viendo la televisión, esto extraño a lily.

- que hace una televisión en un hogar mágico? – pregunto lily tomando asiento al lado de su amiga.

- mi abuelo… el, era fanático de las cosas muggles, tenemos televisor, teléfono, un hornito, aunque nunca lo ocupo, prefiero calentar las cosas de forma mágica, me encanta poder hacer magia – respondió dani.

- si, es bastante mas cómodo – apoyo lily. La pelirroja escucho un ruido en la ventana, giro su cabeza y vio a una lechuza de color marrón, que traía una nota en su pata – una carta, de quien es esa lechuza? –

- ni idea – daniell dejo entrar al animal, le quito la nota y leyó.

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Como han estado? Que ha sido de su vida? Les debo contar, anoche me escape de casa, de Francia, y no tengo a donde ir, necesito su ayuda, dani… podrías recibirme en tu casa, estoy desesperada, necesito volver a Inglaterra, ya hable con dumbledore, el me dejara ir a hogwarts para séptimo, espero con ansia ver a remus!! Lo e extrañado muchísimo!! Pero no le digan que volví, quiero que sea sorpresa. Un favor mas, no le digan a NADIE que volví, mi familia me esta buscando, me comprometieron con un imbecil de beauxbeautons que no me dejo en paz en todo el año!! Por favor necesito donde ir, si es que se puede digan si, en voz alta.**_

_**Las quiero**_

_**Denisse**_

_**p.d. sabia que iban a estar juntas ja, ja.**_

- y? – Pregunto lily – la recibirás o no –

- lils!!! Que pregunta es esa!! Claro que si!!, ahora le escribiré una …- pero daniell no pudo terminar, como lily se lo imaginaba, la lechuza se transformó en denisse, pues como sabían, era animaga y ese era su animal.

- hola lindas – saludo denisse con una risita.

- DENI!!!! – gritaron sus dos amigas abalanzándose sobre la joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos azules oscuros.

- ja, ja, salgan que me aplastan! – dijo denisse entre risas.

- no!! Estoy cómoda así – dijo daniell, tomando asiento sobre la barriga de denisse, mientras lily hacia caso a la morena.

- que te paso en el cabello? – pregunto denisse desde abajo.

- corta historia, pero estupida – respondió simplemente dani, levantándose de su amiga que se asfixiaba.

- vamos dani!! Cuenta, cuenta – le animo la morena. La rubia suspiro.

- estaba en el peluquero…

_Flash back:_

_- dani, cariño, como quieres que te corte el cabello? – pregunto la peluquera del local del callejón diagon._

_- bueno, lo quiero un poco hasta los hombros – dijo la joven mientras leía interesada un libro de quidditch._

_- quieres algún color? Lo veo un poco demacrado – opino la peluquera._

_- si, si, solo haga lo suyo y no interrumpa, amos suelte su imaginación – le animo la castaña, pensando solamente en que la dejara leer su libro en paz._

_Fin flash back:_

- y bueno, soltó su imaginación – suspiro resignada. Sus amigas reían.

- cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no confíes en una peluquera!! – exclamo lily entre risas, ella no dejaba que nadie le tocara el cabello, excepto sus amigas y su madre.

- lo se!! Pero el libro estaba buenísimo!! – se defendió daniell.

- a mi me gusta – opino denisse.

- gracias deni, tu si sabes levantarme el animo – dijo daniell mirando significativamente a la pelirroja que se partía de risa. El teléfono sonó, denisse fue a contestarlo – no! Podrían descubrir que estas aquí! – le paro daniell, corrió hacia el teléfono y respondió – diga? –

- que bellísima voz es la que escucho – respondió una voz masculina conocida, al otro lado de la línea.

- black!! No solo molesta en hogwarts si no que te ha dado por arruinar mis vacaciones – grito daniell, a la mención del chico denisse rió y lily gruño, la pelirroja tomo el auricular de las manos de daniell, que insultaba al chico y hablo.

- black, si potter esta contigo dile que es un imbecil de mi parte – dijo lily antes de colgar.

- canuto! Canuto! Baja que se me ocurrió una idea! – llamo james a sirius, que estaba en el piso de arriba de la casa, el joven de cabellos color azabache bajo corriendo y con una tostada en la mano.

- suéltala cornamenta – dijo el chico con la boca llena.

- que te parece si invitamos a dust y a evans a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros – dijo james emocionado.

- esa no fue idea tuya! – reclamo remus, que salía de la cocina – fue un comentario mío! –

- lo que sea, que vengan las chicas! – dijo james emocionado.

- desde cuando se volvió tan loco por evans? – pregunto sirius, su amigo había pasado así, desde san Valentín en quinto hasta ese día, añorando que la pelirroja lo tomara en cuenta y accediera a salir con el.

- esta bien, llamare a dust – dijo sirius, pensando en lo bueno que seria escuchar a la castaña. Sirius tomo el teléfono de la casa de james (también tenían muchos artículos muggles). Comenzó a sonar el tono, entonces escucharon como se ponía automáticamente el altavoz y oían a alguien gritar "no! Podrían descubrir que estas aquí"

_- diga? –_ escucho sirius a daniell.

- que bellísima voz es la que escucho – piropeo el moreno.

- oh si que bellísima – se burlo james, poniendo ojitos soñadores mientras remus reía.

- si canuto, estas bella – siguió el juego remus, los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a hacer burlas de sirius, el chico puso el altavoz del teléfono para que pudieran escuchar el monologo de daniell, hasta que escucharon la voz de lily que decía

- _black, si potter esta contigo dile que es un imbecil de mi parte –_ después de esto se escucho el tono del teléfono.

- parece que están felices de que las hallamos llamado – dijo remus irónicamente.

- no las oíste? Están eufóricas!! – dijo james ilusionado – esta hecho, mañana las vamos a recoger, canuto tu sabes la dirección de dust, verdad? – El aludido asintió con una sonrisa picarona – bien, pero… para que esperar, vamos a ver a nuestras chicas – dijo james decidido, el rostro de remus se ensombreció, lamentablemente, su chica no estaba ahí.

- no te preocupes moony, la veras de nuevo – le alentó sirius, remus asintió tristemente.

Los merodeadores se dirigieron a la chimenea de la casa de los potter, cada uno entro recitando la dirección de la respectiva casa. Al llegar a la casa no había nadie, entraron en un pequeño salón, que se veía acogedor con las calidas llamas de la chimenea.

- lily!! Ve a ver quienes llegaron por la chimenea!! Tal vez sean mis padres – se escucho una voz femenina desde el piso superior. Los chicos rieron, obviamente era daniell. Escucharon unos pasos bajando por la escalera, se instalaron al lado de la pared, comenzaron a ver una cabellos que saltaban y de pronto apareció la silueta de lily.

- SORPRESA!!! – gritaron los merodeadores, lily grito fuertemente.

- mierda!!! Que hacen aquí!!! – chillo la pelirroja aterrorizada.

- vaya evans, si que te asustamos – dijo sirius entre risas, la pelirroja se abalanzo para ahorcarlo, pero james la tomo por la cintura para que no asesinara a sirius, la pelirroja pataleaba para soltarse del moreno y sirius se escondía tras el sillón.

- ya veras black!! Cuando te ponga las manos en cima!! – gritaba lily furibunda.

- dijiste black? – una chica rubia apareció por las escaleras, todos se sorprendieron al ver la nueva imagen de la antigua castaña.

- dani!! Estas bellísima!! – dijo sirius alegre, daniell grito ante la vista de los tres chicos y se abalanzo para atacar a sirius, pero esta vez remus la detuvo – por que hoy todos quieren matarme? – dijo sirius escondiéndose aun mas tras el sillón.

- no es tu culpa sirius – una voz dulce sonó al lado del merodeador, los tres chicos se giraron para ver a denisse que les sonreía dulcemente.

- denisse!! – exclamaron los merodeadores abalanzándose sobre la chica, sobre todo remus que la abrazaba mas fuerte que nadie.

- hola sirius, hola james, hola… - se detuvo ante el rostro del castaño, que le guiño un ojo – remus!!! – exclamo la morena abrazando fuertemente al licántropo y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, el chico se separo de denisse y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, secando las cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado.

- hola denisse – le saludo el licántropo regalándole un beso en los labios.

- no sabes cuanto te extrañe – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

- yo igual – respondió el chico.

- awww… - suspiraron lily y daniell ante la romántica escena – no son lindos – dijeron a la vez.

- y a nosotros no nos extrañaste – dijo james poniendo morritos.

- claro que si – dijo la morena abrazando fraternalmente a los morenos – los extrañe muchísimo, a todos –

- ya basta de momentos cariñosos, me pueden decir por que están aquí? – corto dani enfadada.

- vinimos a buscar, queremos que pasen las vacaciones con nosostros – dijo sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de james y el otro por los hombros de remus.

- y que te hace pensar que queremos ir? – pregunto lily mirando con desagrado la sonrisa picarona de james.

- y… por que no? – respondió james simplemente – somos compañeros, formemos una amistad –

- no! – negaron daniell y lily a la vez, sirius y james bajaron la vista triste. Remus rió.

- no me van a dejar solo con este par, verdad? – dijo remus apuntando a james y a sirius – vamos chicas, aunque sea una semana, si no, entraran en depresión y me invadirán con sentimientos y helado de chocolate, además quiero pasar tiempo con denisse – les hizo razonar.

- es cierto, no lo podemos dejar sufrir así lil – dijo denisse tomando la cara de remus levantándola para que vieran sus ojos – mira… es muy tierno para dejarlo –

Daniell y lily lo meditaron por unos tensos minutos, luego subieron las escaleras corriendo con una risa. Finalmente bajaron con un bolso cada una.

- esta bien, vamonos – dijo daniell. Los chicos celebraron la decisión y denisse abrazo a sus amigas.

- pero que quede claro, lo hacemos para que remus no sufra y para que pase tiempo con su novia desaparecida – les recalco la pelirroja. Todos asintieron.

Los 6 jóvenes se acercaron a la chimenea y tomaron un puñado de polvos flu. Recitaron la dirección de la casa de james en el valle de godric, y minutos después aparecieron en el recinto. Las chicas se dejaron caer en el suelo agotadas.

- demonios denisse, no debimos haber corrido antes de venir – dijo lily cansada.

- y como quieres que buscara mis cosas lo mas rápido posible, señorita tengo-mi-bolso-listo-porque-me-echaron-de-casa evans – replico la joven a su lado en el piso.

- no es mi culpa! – alego lily.

- ya déjense de pelear – les reprocho denisse sentada en un sillón. Alguien llego, y por mala suerte, era james.

- disfrutan de mi casa chicas? Pareciera que extrañaban mi alfombra – dijo james con una risa desde arriba.

- ja, ja, se me olvidaba que era taaaaaaaaan gracioso – dijo lily irónica.

- gracias por el cumplido, evans – dijo james, cambiando el significado de la frase.

- muy bien sabes que no quería decir eso! – replico lily.

- no? Yo no sabia – mintió james con una sonrisa inocente.

- no te viene el papel de inocente – le dijo lily girándose y quedándose de espaldas a james.

- a ti te viene el papel de belleza – dijo james, lily gruño y se encamino hacia el piso de arriba – por cierto, sus habitaciones son las mismas de la vez pasada – aviso el moreno, daniell siguió a lily y denisse le agradeció y siguió a sus amigas.

- por que son tan duras de roer? – pregunto sirius que minutos antes había llegado seguido de remus.

- importa? Son especiales – dijo remus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por que esa chica que había habitado sus sueños en todo sexto y que por ella algunas noche no podía dormir, hubiera vuelto a sus brazos.

- lo son, pero deberían aceptarnos! – exclamo james con un poco de rencor – hemos dejado todo por ellas, maduramos –

- lo sabemos, pero siguen siendo arrogantes y egocéntricos – dijo lily saliendo de la escalera y acercándose al grupo que hablaba.

- que?! – exclamaron james y sirius.

- eso es – le apoyo daniell que seguía a la pelirroja – les diré una cosa, los apreciamos, como personas, pero no nos gustan –

- y eso jamás cambiara, yo que ustedes, vuelvo a mi vida normal – sugirió lily con una pequeña mirada de tristeza, quería mucho a potter, pero era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo.

- no, no, no – negó sirius – sabemos que ustedes sienten algo por nosotros, y tarde lo temprano saldrá a flote –

- aish! – exclamaron las chicas sentándose con rencor en el sofá. James y sirius se miraron cómplices y se acercaron a las chicas por detrás para que no los vieran, se acercaron lentamente a sus cabezas y sin más preámbulos le estamparon un beso en la frente a cada una – que demonios!! – chillaron ambas a la vez. Los chicos comenzaron a reír

- son un par de niñitos – le dijo denisse a remus, que se había acercado al castaño cuando james y sirius se habían ido.

- lo son, pero nosotros no, así que… que tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? – le pregunto el merodeador picaron.

- claro… lobito, sabes? Cada luna llena en Francia, salía a volar y pensaba en ti – le dijo denisse mientras subían al cuarto del licántropo.

- yo pensaba en ti cuando me transformaba – respondió el joven lupin, denisse lo abrazo con ternura, cielos que lo había extrañado, tantas noches pensando en el, se escapaba para volar alrededor del enorme castillo (aunque no mas grande que hogwarts) que la aprisionaba y separaba de el.

- que dulce eres! – exclamo la chica besándolo suavemente en la mejilla.

- oh… que dulces son! – exclamo lily desde la puerta de la habitación del licántropo.

- si… no son dulces? Muy dulces – apoyo daniell.

- oye tu rubia, respeta la privacidad!! – grito sirius desde el piso inferior.

- black!! Ya veras como quedara tu otro ojo!! – grito daniell, saliendo del marco de la puerta y corriendo por el pasillo a las escaleras.

- que le paso al otro? – pregunto remus a lily que reía por lo bajo al igual que denisse.

- oh… nada, solo les regalamos un ojito morado a cada uno – dijo lily restándole importancia – supongo que querrán recuperar tiempo, los dejare solos, tendré que vigilar que dani no cometa un homicidio – remus asintió y agradeció la acción, lily siempre había tenido mas tacto para las relaciones.

La pelirroja camino por el pasillo a las escaleras, bajando oyó unos gritos de sirius muchos decían "cornamenta sácala de sobre mi!" u otros decían "dust!! Deja el cabello". Al bajar vio una escena un tanto cómica, daniell tenia una espátula en mano y golpeaba a black en la cabeza, james negaba con la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar. Lily se acerco y se apoyo con la mano del hombro del moreno de gafas.

- no demoraran en volver – murmuro james, viendo la escena.

- tal vez… pero conociendo a black, no demorarían en cortar – opino lily.

- no creas evans, sirius ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a daniell, la quiere, de verdad – le dijo james seriamente, algo que sorprendió a la ojiverde.

- no lo dudo potter, black algún día deberá amar a alguien, y si es a dani, no creo que este mal – dijo lily tranquilizadora.

- y tu crees que yo algún día amare a alguien? – pregunto el chico de gafas. Lily lo pensó un momento.

- si, no eres un animal – respondió la pelirroja.

- y que opinarías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de alguien – a lily le dio un vuelco en el corazón, james? Enamorado de alguien? Pero, por que se extrañaba? Que le importaba? A ella no le gustaba james… o si?

- cre… creo que… estaría… bien – respondió en un estado un poco ausente.

- evans, yo estoy… estoy enamorado de… - iba a decir de ti pero sirius salto sobre el en un intento de esconderse, ambos merodeadores cayeron al suelo y daniell se abalanzo sobre la torre, para sentarse encima y aplastarlos.

- dust!! Sal!! Aplastas – alego sirius desde debajo de la rubia.

- pídeme perdón – ordeno la joven de ojos rojos.

- que te hice!? – reclamo el moreno.

- me dijiste rubia metiche – contesto la joven.

- ya salgan de encima!! – alego james que estaba en la base del montón.

- que me pida disculpas – ordeno daniell.

- canuto pídele disculpas!! – dijo james, su rostro estaba tomando un color rojo, pues la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza.

- lo siento daniell dust!! Ahora levántate! Tu trasero abarca mucho espacio – dijo sirius, muy, pero muy, mala idea.

- iré a tu funeral black – dijo lily, el moreno se extraño, miro sobre si y observo a una daniell roja de furia.

- black!! Morirás!! – daniell se transformo en perro y con sus colmillos se abalanzo sobre sirius para morderlo, sirius imito a la rubia y comenzó a correr por la casa como un atemorizado perro negro seguido de una furiosa perra rubia.

- creo que subiré a mi habitación – dijo lily, sus ojos brillaron a causa de la aproximación de algunas lagrimas, ese día había sido muy duro y necesitaba ahogarse, además sin saber por que, después de lo que le dijo james, sintió que sus penas aumentaban.

- adiós evans – se despidió james, antes de que la pelirroja subiera la llamo un momento – evans… te molesta si te digo lily? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza – si quieres me puedes decir james – lily sonrió.

- esta bien, buenas noches… james – dijo lily y se dedico a subir a su habitación.

- buenas noches lily – murmuro james, sonrió ampliamente después de decir el nombre de la chica, no podía creerlo!! Ahora le podía decir lily!

A la mañana siguiente lily bajo como siempre primera, ya había vivido esa situación un par de años atrás, intento hacer memoria tratando de recordar el nombre de la elfina, pero le fue en vano, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visitado esa casa.

- hola? Alguien podría ayudarme? – llamo lily para saber si aparecía la elfina de repente.

- lo siento lily, teffy murió el año pasado – dijo james desde las escaleras, con cierta pizca de tristeza en su voz.

- oh… disculpa – dijo lily bajando la mirada triste.

- no importa, paso a mejor vida – se acerco a la pelirroja y con una sonrisa la invito a pasar a la cocina – que quieres desayunar, huevos o tortillas? – lily rió.

- tortillas, venga te ayudo – dijo la pelirroja. Así cocinaron concluyendo con una lily con mucha harina y un james repleto de masa.

- son unos desastres cocinando – opino denisse desde las escaleras, con remus abrazándola por la cintura.

- hey! Agradece que te cocino, señorita – dijo lily blandiendo la espátula en dirección de la morena.

- gracias lily – respondió remus por su novia.

- será mejor que comamos estas, TORTILLAS!... – grito llames al nombre del alimento, segundos después dos sombras cruzaron la sala hasta la mesa, una sombra amarilla y otra negra, al detenerse en las sillas dejaron ver los hambrientos pero agotados rostros de daniell y sirius.

- por que son tan condenadamente iguales? – dijo lily con una risa, como una costumbre adquirida paso una mano por su cabello peinándolo, sus amigos enarcaron una ceja.

- tu nos dices que nosotros somos iguales – dijo sirius apuntándose a si mismo y a daniell – pero tu haces lo mismo que cornamenta –

- que? De que hablas black – dijo lily confundida. James se paso una mano por el cabello despeinándolo – de eso? Todo el mundo lo hace – todos negaron con la cabeza.

- a la única persona que había visto hacer eso era a james, pero ahora tu lo haces también – dijo remus abrazando a denisse por detrás.

- no! Yo no soy igual a james! – exclamo lily con el ceño fruncido.

- james? Si solo falta que fueran novios – comento sirius con una risa, ante esto lily frunció el ceño sonrojada y james sonrió embobado imaginándose a el y a su querida lily como novios.

- desde cuando lo llamas james? – pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

- desde que ya no peleamos rucia – respondió.

- hey! No me digas rucia! Odio ser rubia, la rubias son tontas – refunfuño daniell.

- las rubias se divierten mas – le animo denisse.

- tal vez, pero yo amaba mi cabello – se quejo como una pequeña.

- animo daniell, ya se que te alegrara – dijo lily con una sonrisa.

**Muy bien, hasta aquí los dejo mis queridísimos lectores, muchas gracias por los**** reviews****, son de mucha ayuda ;) **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, recuerden dejar RR!!!**

**Besos**

**Coni - mary**


	12. Ataque

**Aquí he ****vuelto con otro capitulo de este fic que ya esta avanzadito!! Pero aun le queda por avanzar, jaja, bueno, espero que el capitulo anterior les allá gustado, ahora el fic empieza a ponerse interesante, interesante.**

**Princesa.noelia-green.girl: ****que lindo tu RR, en serio que me gusto, de veritas, de eritas. Prometo pasar por Let It Be en cuanto termine el fic que me estoy leyendo. Gracias!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 12, que es cuando se pones mas interesante, jaja.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**--------------------------**

12. Ataque:

- si? Que cosa – pregunto la rubia emocionada, casi leyendo la mente de su amiga.

- vamos a trotar – dijo lily con una gran sonrisa, dani sonrió aun mas y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, entonces lily se giro al resto de sus acompañantes.

- trotar? Esa es tu idea de ánimo? TROTAR!? – pregunto sirius aun medio dormido y bastante enojado.

- no seas perezoso black, trotar es algo que le gusta mucho hacer a daniell, si te gusta, te acostumbraras, no hablas de ser un gran deportista? – se encaro lily con una risita malévola.

- si, pero para volar – se defendió el moreno.

- bueno nosotras corremos, así que arriba perezosos!! Los queremos con buzo y listos par correr! – dijo denisse obligando a los chicos a subir a cambiarse.

- pero… aun me quedan tortillas – reclamo james.

- te las llevas en el camino – dijo lily.

15 minutos después daniell estaba saltando por toda la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no salía a correr como se debía y tenía mucha energía acumulada, corría por todos los rincones de la gran mansión, gritando a los chicos que se apresuraran, lily y denisse ya estaban en la sala esperando a los merodeadores, se notaba que les costaba vestirse.

- merodeadores! Tienen 10 segundos para bajar o nos marchamos a correr solas y tendrán que limpiar el desastre por su cuenta! – amenazo daniell por milésima vez. Pero nadie respondió.

- chicos, están seguros de que no necesitan que les ayudemos a vestirse? – Pregunto lily entre risas – creo que no les han enseñado bien a ponerse una camisa –

- no lily! Gracias – dijo james desde arriba.

- ni que tuvieran la regla para demorarse tanto en el baño! – reclamo daniell.

- no, la tienes tu? – pregunto sirius desde arriba.

- lo siento black, tendré que decirte que para mi suerte aun no me puedes dejar en cinta – respondió daniell mordazmente.

- que lastima, nuestro hijo hubiera sido bellísimo – comento sirius.

- eres imbecil, lo sabias? –

- no, pero si así te gusto, lo seré aun más –

- ya basta! Me voy! – rugió daniell, acercándose a la puerta.

- tranquila dani, ya estamos – le calmo remus bajando por las escaleras.

- parecían chicas antes de una fiesta como para demorarse tanto arreglándose – comento denisse.

- las chicas con las que salimos se demoran mucho mas, por eso nos tomamos nuestro tiempo – respondió james.

- pero sabemos que ustedes son… extravagantes – dijo sirius.

- dilo con confianza black, somos raritas, estamos orgullosas – dijo lily con una amplia sonrisa.

- si, somos mucho mas inteligentes, atléticas y no perseguimos chicos haciéndoles ojitos para llamar su atención – dijo daniell pestañeando arias veces, de forma soñadora – no usamos maquillaje, no damos mil vueltas por la habitación preguntándonos "el rosa me hace ver gorda?"… - apunto daniell a la lista.

-… no nos interesa insultar a otros, no actuamos diferente frente a la gente, no llamamos la atención – continuo lily – no nos teñimos el cabello para que un estupido nos tome en cuenta, no hacemos sufrir al resto por que insulto a alguien, no guardamos rencores… -

- en simpleza, no somos normales – finalizo denisse.

- pueden repetirlo? No pude anotar todo – dijo james haciendo como que escribía en su mano, lily y daniell bufaron mientras denisse soltó una risita.

- andando – dijo daniell finalmente – quiero correr más de 3 kilómetros –

- no por favor! – bramo sirius alzando las manos al cielo mientras todos reían. Comenzaron un trote suave por la calle a orillas de la playa en el valle, en dirección al pueblo, daniell encabezaba la fila, seguida de lily, atrás de esta estaba denisse, siguiéndola remus, atrás de el licántropo james y al final sirius.

Trotaron 2 minutos antes de llegar a la calle principal, siguieron su trote entre comentarios y quejidos por parte de los morenos. Algunas personas con las que se cruzaban saludaban a james y sirius. Algunas chicas comentaban lo atléticos que eran los merodeadores, ante eso daniell bufaba, lily negaba con la cabeza y denisse no le quedaba otra que reír. Había veces que alguno que otro chiflido dirigido a las chicas se escuchaba, ante eso los chicos aceleraban el paso para hacer notar que estaban ocupadas, cuando pasaba eso daniell y lily corrían más rápido para insinuar que escapaban, denisse se dejaba abrazar por la cintura de su novio.

- llegamos al centro! – dijo daniell después de 10 minutos de trote.

- menos mal! – dijo james dejándose caer en el suelo exhausto.

- pobre potter, no soporto el trote, como lo haremos para devolvernos? – comento lily con una risa.

- oh, yo no vuelvo trotando, llamare a mi escoba – se negó james.

- apoyo a cornamenta, yo voy a volar – comento sirius.

- por mi mejor, se lamentaran cuando sean un par de bolas por no ejercitarse – dijo daniell.

- gracias por la advertencia rubiecita – comento sirius.

- ajjj!!! – Gruño daniell – voy a comprar agua, quien me acompaña? –

- yo voy, alguien mas quiere agua? – pregunto lily, todos elevaron las manos – muy bien –

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a una tienda de comida cercana, se acercaron al mostrador y pidieron 6 botellas de agua. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de lily, la chica ya pensaba que eran sirius y james en acto de protegerlas, pero apenas se giro todo se oscureció y no pudo ver quien había sido su atacante.

--------------------------------

- se están demorando mucho para solamente comprar 6 botellas de agua – comento sirius tras 7 minutos de esperar a lily y daniell.

- yo pienso igual – comento james.

- vamos chicos, debe haber habido mucha gente en la tienda o algo así – les tranquilizo remus, que mimaba a su novia.

- no lo se lunático – dijo sirius un poco preocupado.

- hagamos esto, yo iré a ver que les pasa a lily y daniell y volveré, si no vuelvo en 5 minutos manden una patrulla de aurores a buscarnos – dijo denisse con una risa.

- bien – dijo remus, denisse se dirigió al local en que entraron lily y daniell, pero extrañamente pasaron 3 minutos y no volvía.

- se esta demorando un poco – dijo remus.

- solo han pasado 3 minutos lunático – le calmo james

Pasaron 3 minutos mas, cada vez se ponían mas nerviosos, las tres chicas no volvían de una simple ida a comprar agua, algo demasiado curioso, sobre todo en los tiempos que estaban azotando, pasaron 2 minutos mas, los chuicos caminaban de un lado a otro preocupados, sirius se comía las, ya de por si cortas, uñas.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo, y a ir por ellas – dijo finalmente remus después de haber esperado por 10 minutos el regreso de su novia.

- que tal chicos! – les saludo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- QUE PE… - sirius se giro apunto de reprochar a las tres chicas que creía eran lily, dani y deni, callo al instante al notar que eran las tres chicas voleibolistas de ravenclaw, Diana Welcks, Talia Bares y Amelia Dicks.

- que hicimos? – pregunto Amelia asustada.

- lo siento, las confundí con otras chicas – se disculpo sirius.

- no importa, y que hicieron las pobres chicas para que les fueras a gritar así? – pregunto diana.

- no las encontramos, se fueron hace ya mucho tiempo y aun no vuelven – dijo james preocupado.

- tal vez se encontraron con alguien – dijo Talia.

- puede ser tali, pero no creo, están aquí con nosotros, nunca antes habían venido al Valle de Godrick – respondió sirius.

- necesitamos su ayuda, vayan al cuartel de aurores y avisen que han desaparecido 3 brujas, nosotras las buscaremos – pidió remus, las ravenclaws asintieron, se despidieron y se largaron al cuartel de aurores.

- vamos – dijo james, comenzaron a correr buscando a las tres jóvenes, recorrieron todo el centro del valle, james llamo las escobas y buscaron por las partes mas alejadas del centro, nada, volaron hasta la casa de james, pero tampoco estaban ahí, estuvieron aproximadamente dos horas buscándolas.

Las ravenclaws les avisaron que una patrulla estaba buscando a las chicas, pero que tampoco las habían encontrado, en completa desesperación los merodeadores volaron a otras ciudades alrededor del valle. Dublín, Jorgecity, Witbery, Greenwitch, y otros pueblos muggles y mágicos. Nada, no había señal alguna de las animagas, solo quedaba esperar a que pudieran volver por su cuenta.

----------------------------

- mierda, mierda, mierda!! – grito una vez mas daniell.

- dani, siéntate, te vas a agotar – le sugirió denisse calmadamente.

- como puedes estar tan tranquila! Concha su madre! Nos secuestraron, nos S-E-C-U-E-S-T-R-A-R-O-N! y tu tan tranquila – grito la rubia pateando la puerta de madera que se cerraba en una habitación de piedra que las encerraba, por única luz una ventana con rejillas y una rejilla en la puerta.

- se que nos secuestraron, pero no ganamos nada en desesperación – respondió denisse, aun tranquila.

- ajjjjj!!! Por que dios! Por que me haces esto! – grito al techo.

- ya cállate – le espeto lily mientras observaba la rejilla de la ventana.

- no! Saben que? Tomare este papel, este lápiz y escribiré mis últimos deseos – dijo la chica tomando las cosas nombradas de su mochila.

Alguien toco la puerta del calabozo que las atrapaba, por un impulso daniell se transformo en perro y gruño, dos segundos después volvía a ser humana, refunfuño y entro un hombre corpulento, de anchos hombros y rostro malvado, el hombre sonrió con superioridad.

- como están nuestras queridas prisioneras? – pregunto el hombre maliciosamente.

- mejor si estuviéramos libres – respondió denisse enseguida, sabiendo ya que lily no iba a hablar y si es que no se adelantaba daniell soltaría sus comentarios mordaces y enojaría al hombre.

- me temo que no se puede veelita – dijo el hombre tomando a denisse por la barbilla.

- por que estamos aquí? – pregunto lily por primera vez ante un guardia.

- es obvio no? Son dos sangre sucias y una hibrida – dijo un chico ya conocido, de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos color mercurio, las chicas miraron con disgusto a lucius malfoy, quien había salido cuando ellas habían finalizado quinto.

- no lucius, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestras huéspedes – dijo el hombre corpulento.

- como quieras rodolphus – gruño lucius.

- bueno, están acá por que ensucian nuestra maravillosa comunidad, al ser un par de nacidas de muggles y una asquerosa hibrida mitad veela – dijo rodolphus con desprecio.

- quien es tu fuente? Ese soquete? – pregunto dani riendo y apuntando a malfoy, que la miro con desprecio y saco su varita dispuesto a torturarla.

- me vas a negar que no eres sangre sucia? – dijo lucius amenazándola con la varita, dani rió mas fuerte, lily se levanto del suelo preocupada, se acerco levemente, cosa que nadie noto, lucius se encontraba unos metros de daniell hirviendo de furia.

- yo… soy… hija de magos – dijo daniell entre risas, lucius enrojeció de furia.

- mientes! Crucio! – grito malfoy, el rayo rojo salio de la varita de lucius, iba a llegar a daniell pero lily se interpuso, callo al suelo, torciéndose de dolor, su cuerpo ardía, mucho, sentía como sus huesos se rompían y volvían polvo, era dolor puro, pero aun así no grito.

- lily!! – gritaron sus amigas acercándose a la pelirroja, que tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas como un par de franjas, se notaba el dolor en su mirada, pero aun así siguió muda, no podía gritar, no podía mostrarse débil.

- grita sangre sucia! Y cesara – dijo malfoy riendo sádicamente.

- … no… - logro susurrar lily entre tiritones de dolor y gritos ahogados en su garganta. La maldición finalizo y lily tirito en el suelo acurrucada y acariciándose los brazos para ver si el dolor se iba mas rápido.

- di la verdad Dust, admite que eres una sangre sucia, como nos dijiste en hogwarts, tu lo admitiste! Dijiste que eras una sangre sucia! – lucius dejo a lily unos minutos para volver a amenazar a daniell, que le miraba entre furiosa y aterrorizada.

- y que querías que hiciera malfoy? No iba a dejar que insultaras solo a lily, si ,marcabas de sangre sucia a lily, también deberías marcarme a mi por ser su amiga – respondió daniell con coraje acumulado.

- maldita mentirosa! Tú eres una sangre sucia! – Volvió a gritar malfoy acercándose a ella con la varita apuntándola – eras, cru… -

- ya basta lucius! La chica esa dice la verdad, nunca has visto a los dust? Del departamento de cuidado y control de criaturas mágicas? – dijo rodolphus amenazante.

- no me meto con esos aficionados a los animales – dijo lucius con desprecio.

- pues entérate más para la próxima vez, por que no eres más audaz como bellatrix – dijo rodolphus halagando a bellatrix black, compañera de lucius malfoy.

- que tu estés enamorado de ella lestrange y que te ciegue no es mi problema – dijo malfoy con desprecio.

- cierto que ha este le gusta black – se burlo lily con un hilo de voz.

- que! Me estas diciendo que juego por el otro bando? – dijo malfoy enrabiado y decidido a torturarla nuevamente.

- estaba hablando de Narcissa soquete! – dijo denisse notablemente alterada.

Los dos hombre se resignaron a salir del calabozo con una mirada de desprecio a las tres chicas, denisse y daniell se acercaron a lily preocupadas, la pelirroja solamente les sonrió con esfuerzos, daniell levanto la cabeza de lily y la apoyo en sus piernas, denisse examinaba el cuerpo de lily, se le habían formado unos rasguños en los brazos y tenia una fea cortada en la mejilla.

- lily, no te ves muy bien – dijo denisse al finalizar la examinacion y curar ciertas heridas con su poder de veela.

- no debiste haberte interpuesto! – le reprocho daniell – debiste haber dejado que la maldición me diera! –

- pff, ya quisieras, no te dejaría recibir esa cosa solo para apoyarme – dijo lily en un murmullo fuerte.

- eres terca! – alego daniell.

- calla rubia que me das dolor de cabeza – se burlo lily, daniell frunció el ceño, denisse rió.

- que hacemos? Típico vuelven y nos torturan mas – pregunto daniell preocupada.

- tengo una idea – dijo lily – alguien tiene varita de repuesto que no le hayan quitado? –

- yo pude esconder mi varita de emergencia – dijo denisse sacando una bolsita de piel de topo y de ella sacando una pequeña varita de roble con núcleo de pluma de ashwinder.

- Muy bien, deni necesito que te conviertas en lechuza, daniell dame papel y escribiré una falsa nota, denisse la llevara como si fuera una carta para los mortifagos esos, cuando hayan salido de la habitación denisse tomara las varitas y podremos abrir el calabozo este – explico lily.

Las chicas obedecieron, lily escribió una carta y denisse el tomo con el pico, salio volando por la rejilla de la puerta y busco a los mortifagos, para su suerte solo estaban malfoy y rodolphus, se poso en el hombro de rodolphus y le toco la oreja con unas de sus garras, produciéndole unas suaves cosquillas.

- que querrán ahora – refunfuño rodolphus arrancando la carta con rudeza, denisse refunfuño para sus interiores y se poso en un armario, buscando las varitas con la mirada, ahí se encontraban, en una pequeña mesa perpendicular al armario.

- _necesito que vengan al ministerio todos, urgentemente. __Atte. Bellatrix Black -_ leyó rodolphus.

- ahora que querrá bella? - Gruño malfoy.

- no lo se, pero será mejor que hayamos, estas sucias estarán bien unos minutos solas – dijo rodolphus. Segundos después los 2 hombres habían desaparecido de la estancia, denisse revoloteo a la mesa, tomo las varitas y voló lo mas rápido que puedo hasta la celda en que se encontraban sus amigas.

Volvió a su forma humana y murmuro un _alohomora_ en la cerradura de la puerta. La puerta hizo un sonoro "clic!" y de dentro salio dani ayudando a lily a caminar. Denisse pasó las varitas a sus respectivas dueñas que suspiraron con alivio. Las tres chicas se convirtieron a su forma animal y siguieron a denisse hasta la salida.

Ya fuera daniell llamo a su escoba, que demoro unos minutos en llegar a causa de la distancia, pero por lo parecido no estaban muy lejos del valle de godric. La rubia monto en la escoba, mientras que lily y denisse tomaban la forma de sus respectivos animales y sobre volaron el claro cielo del Valle de Godric, hubieran disfrutado mucho de la vista de no haber estado en una fuga. Después de uno o dos minutos de haber sobrevolado el valle pudieron divisar la enorme mansión de los potter.

Llegaron a la puerta bastante rápido, las tres jóvenes entraron corriendo a la sala, pudieron ver a los merodeadores bastante preocupados, seguramente esperando su regreso. La irrupción tuvo muchas bases, una de sorpresa por la interrupción de sus nervios, otra de alegría y otra de extrañeza.

- remus!! – grito denisse que se abalanzo sobre los brazos del licántropo lagrimeando, mientras que remus la abrazaba aliviado. Lily sonrió débilmente, estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pero daniell la ayudo a ponerse en pie, james y sirius se acercaron a las chicas, james tomo en brazos a la pelirroja y la llevo hasta el sofá y la vigilo desde ahí, acariciando de vez en cuando su mejilla, con suma dulzura. Sirius abrazo con fuerza a daniell la cual rompió en lagrimas, acercándose al cuerpo del moreno, el chico acariciaba su cabello liso, enrollando sus dedos en las ondas que se asomaban al final, la chica sollozaba mientras narraba ininteligiblemente todo lo ocurrido.

- denisse que tiene lily? – pregunto james preocupado, mientras veía que la chica de vez en cuando convulsionaba.

- james, lily recibió una maldición imperdonable, la de la tortura – dijo la morena limpiándose las lagrimas de la mejilla y se separaba unos pocos centímetros de remus.

- que!? Dime quien fue el infeliz y lo mato!! – bramo el chico de gafas.

- no fue nada, estoy bien – dijo lily, siguiendo de una débil tos.

- lily creo que estas enferma, tus defensas han bajado – observo denisse.

- deni, que estoy bien! Solo fue un poco de dolor, nada que no pueda soportar – les tranquilizo la pelirroja, mas tos.

- en serio lily, vas a descansar, dios! Por que siempre que vienes estas a punto de morir – gruño james – antes no comías, ahora las atacan, parece mentira que el valle es uno de los lugares mas seguros que hay –

- no es nuestra culpa – se quejo daniell – no fue una linda experiencia james, no la pasamos bien, lily no la paso bien, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que nos sermonees –

- OK, lo siento – se disculpo el moreno – solamente, vayamos a descansar, yo me quedare a cocinar algo –

- te acompaño – se ofreció lily levantándose del sillón.

- claro que no! – gritaron todos, la pelirroja intimidada se acurruco en el sofá.

- yo me quedare con james, lils, descansa – le calmo denisse, la pelirroja asintió y ayudada por remus subió a su habitación.

- dani, tu también descansa – le dijo sirius a la chica.

- sirius… - le llamo la rubia.

- dime –

- acompáñame, no… no quiero estar sola, acompáñame, por favor – sirius sonrió con dulzura, y daniell podría haber jurado que jamás lo había visto tan comprensivo, tan dulce, tan maduro y tan sensible.

- claro que te acompañare – dijo sirius tomándola de la mano.

-------------------------

- oh por favor!! – grito james, palabras que resonaron por toda la casa despertando a sus escasos habitantes.

- que sucede ahora? – pregunto lily medio dormida, la pelirroja se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de james y sirius, pero ninguno de los dos chicos estaban ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de remus, nadie, a la de denisse, vacía, solo quedaba la habitación de daniell, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

- oh por dios!! – grito cuando vio a sirius y daniell recostados en la cama de la chica.

- por favor - dijo sirius levantándose - solo hemos dormido –

- bueno… y otras cosas, pero no son lo que ustedes creen – dijo daniell rápidamente.

- por si no se han fijado, tenemos las mismas ropas puestas –

- es que… augh! Que asco! Me darán pesadillas – dijo james haciendo una mueca de asco.

- yo apoyo a esos dos al decir, que horror! – dijo remus.

- apoyo la moción – dijo denisse levantando la mano.

- son unos exagerados! – reclamo daniell cruzando los brazos

- lo que ustedes digan – dijeron los cuatro saliendo de la habitación – con risas, daniell gruño, detestaba que no la tomaran en serio! Sirius rió y la abrazo por la cintura.

- no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que quieras decir, si quieres desahogarte, contar algo, dar tu opinión, lo que sea, siempre estaré presente para escucharte, no importan las circunstancias, el día, la fecha, el clima, lo que sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti – dijo sirius besándola suavemente en el cuello, daniell sonrió.

- sirius, seria muy tarde para decirte que te quiero? – pregunto la chica. Sirius rió.

- no, claro que no –

- te quiero mostrar algo – daniell saco un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, estaba húmedo y arrugado por su estancia en el calabozo. – _yo, daniell celine dust, presento como últimos deseos, la siguiente lista de acciones. Correr por el campo por última vez. Respirar el aire puro con aroma a lilas. Hacer una carrera con Dafi, mi lechuza, perro contra lechuza. Comer una rana de chocolate de honeydukes. Encontrar una grajea de caramelo. Y ultima, pero no menos importante, besar al hombre de mi vida, al chico del que me enamore y que siempre amare con locura, sirius orion black. –_

Cuando daniell termino del papel, levanto la vista hasta el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, el moreno sonreía con una mezcla de picardía y seriedad, dulzura y dureza, calma y euforia, pero sus sentimientos eran alegría, en su tono mas puro, original y autentico, alegría viva, con una pizca de euforia y una gran porción de amor en su mas dulce esencia.

- así que… tu segundo nombre es celine? – pregunto el chico, daniell rió y sin nada mas que hacer se fundieron en un beso, calido, lleno de pasión, deseo, necesidad, ternura y cariño. Cuando ya les falto el aire para respirar se separaron unos escasos centímetros, como deseando que el otro no se escapara de sus brazos.

- te amo… te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió una y otra vez daniell como temiendo que se le fuera a olvidar.

- pero… - la callo sirius – yo te amo más, y eso no me lo podrás negar jamás –

- tu crees? – dijo daniell con cierta picardía.

- si que lo creo – respondió sirius empujando a la chica a la cama.

----------------------------

**Uuuuuhhhh!!! Final emocionante!!! No lo creen? Jaja a mi me encanto mi final, no se si a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto, si que si**

**Bueno, recuerden dejar sus RR o si no, no se que les pareció, jaja.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo próximo.**

**Besotes.**

**Coni – mary.**


	13. Dia de aburrimiento con lily y james

**Hola! Aquí les presento un nuevo capitulo de "Un Recuerdo ****Mágico", basado en la película "a walk to remember" película muy linda, se las sugiero. Aunque de la película a habido poquito, pero eso ya no lo puedo arreglar. Jaja, OK, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Coni-mary**

**--------------------------------**

13. Día de aburrimiento con lily y james:

- y james, lily, cuando se animaran a estar juntos? – pregunto sirius. Eran las 8 p.m. y estaban cenando, sirius y daniell habían avisado que habían vuelto a ser pareja.

Varios gestos ocurrieron a la vez, james sonrió bobamente y miro a lily seductoramente, desordenando su cabello en un acto reflejo. Lily bufo y se paso una mano por el cabello a la vez que james lo hacia, miro al moreno con el ceño fruncido y se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente cruzando los brazos.

- nunca, que te quede clarito, black – dijo lily amenazándolo con el dedo.

- si son el uno para el otro – comento sirius sonriendo picaronamente.

- cállate la boca! – grito lily furiosa.

- bueno, bueno, se nota que la tortura te pone de malitas – comento sirius bajito, las tres chicas le miraron mal y el moreno se encogió en su silla – perdón – dijo con voz aguda, daniell sonrió ante la dulzura de su nuevo novio y lo beso, haciendo que el moreno sonriera y se sentara correctamente.

- hoy ha sido un día duro, no estamos para esos comentarios – dijo denisse cansada.

- cierto, no les parece si esta noche rentamos una película y nos relajamos? – propuso remus.

- me parece – acepto lily sonriendo, la pelirroja comenzó a recoger los platos para lavarlos – que película quieren ver? –

- recuerdas esas películas que rentamos en quinto? Una de terror… - dijo daniell tiritando, mientras lily reía (n/a: detalles en el capitulo 6) – y otra que no pudimos ver? Rentemos esa –

- cierto! La de terror era "los otros" y la otra era "todopoderoso" – lily suspiro – como adoro a jim carrey – dijo la pelirroja con ojos de enamorada, james frunció el ceño.

- sin celos potter – dijo dani riendo un poco.

- yo no estoy celoso – gruño james.

- nooo, para naaada – dijo denisse con evidente sarcasmo.

- no – negó el buscador.

- bueno, si tú lo crees – siguió molestando denisse.

- y tu no eras la santita? – dijo james mordazmente.

- no – dijo la mitad veela.

- bueno, bueno, yo voy por las películas, ustedes esperen un momento – dijo lily interrumpiendo la conversación de su amiga con su amigo.

- espera, te acompaño – se ofreció james.

- no gracias, ustedes, preparen algo para comer – declino lily.

Los 5 chicos restantes asintieron, lily sonrió y salio de la casa, hacia una noche estrellada, se podía ver claramente la vial actea, la pelirroja suspiro, esa noche le recordaba todo lo vivido desde quinto año, el conocer a los merodeadores, el corto romance de sirius y daniell, el amorío interminable de remus y denisse, su rompimiento con andrew… su rompimiento con andrew, jamás hubiera deseado dejarlo, pero simplemente no podía seguir con el… le dolía no poder decirle a sus amigos que tenia, pero no quería hacerles daño, a nadie. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la calle frente a la casa, se podía ver la playa, el mar brillaba oscuro, realmente una vista hermosa. En el camino pudo observar a varis parejas que paseaban por la playa, tomados de la mano, observando la hermosa media luna que se mostraba en el cielo, entonces ocurrió algo extraño, se fijo en una pareja sentada en la arena apoyados el uno en el otro, y se vio a ella y a potter, sacudió la cabeza y pudo ver a la pareja real, siguió caminando y por el frente sucedió lo mismo, se vio a ella con james muy acaramelados tomando de la mano, parpadeo arias veces, todo normal, pero… algo no estaba bien, se vio a ella y james por todos lados, besándose, tomados de la mano, mimándose.

- acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco!? – grito en medio de la calle.

- no, y tu? – pregunto un chico a sus espaldas, lily dio un respingo y se giro, al ver a la persona que la asusto no pudo hacer nada mas que… sonreír.

- me asustaste james – dijo con falso enojo.

- lo siento… por que gritaste si el mundo se había vuelto loco? – pregunto el chico situándose a su lado.

- oh… por nada – le quito importancia la pelirroja.

- esta bien – dijo james calmado.

- y que haces aquí? – pregunto lily entrando en la tienda de videos del lado muggle.

- bueno, las parejitas comenzaron con sus mimitos y me dio un poco de asco y te seguí – respondió el moreno.

- te compadezco pequeño – dijo lily.

- pequeño? – se enfado falsamente james.

- te recuerdo que eres menor –

- te recuerdo que soy más alto –

- pero sigues siendo menor e inmaduro – recalco lily.

- hey! Que yo he madurado mucho, ya no soy el chico mujeriego de hace un año atrás –

- mmm… eso tendré que verlo, que hay de la chica de la que te habías enamorado? Has conseguido algún truco para que caiga a tus pies? –

- no hay truco, ella no es como las demás. Es especial, por eso la amo, tiene un cabello increíble – dijo mirándola sin que se diera cuenta – ojos que me hipnotizan – dijo enfocando su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica que miraban al frente y no notaban a su observante – y el rostro mas bello que haya visto jamás, sin mencionar su cerebro, su carisma y alegría, la forma que se entrega a todo lo que hace –

- estas flechado – enfatizo lily riendo, mientras buscaba con afán la película requerida – la chica tiene que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de que la amas – dijo la pelirroja viendo una estantería, sin notar que la película estaba debajo de el video que estaba observando, james sonrió.

- no es tonta, solo despistada – dijo cogiendo la película que buscaban y pasándosela a la pelirroja que rió ante su despiste.

- bueno, espero que se de cuenta rápido – dijo lily con una sonrisa afable, que no demostraba los celos que sentía y su extrañeza por estarlo. _Y que se muera rápidamente_ pensó _lily que piensas, que te importa que james este enamorado, total, a ti no te gusta… oh si?_ Lily sacudió la cabeza, claro que no le gustaba, james era solo… su amigo.

Después de haber rentado la película se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión potter, el camino de vuelta fue silencioso, las parejas seguían paseando tomadas de la mano, haciéndose cariñitos, mimándose mutuamente. James y lily suspiraron, _si tan solo supiera que hacer_, pensaron mutuamente, de repente se detuvieron, se giraron para mirarse a los ojos.

- james/lily yo – dijeron a la vez – no, tu primero… tu por favor… esta bien yo – se callaron, james hizo un gesto con las manos para que lily hablara.

- james yo… de veras no se que me pasa, tal vez… - comenzó a hablar lily, se detuvo un minuto para pensar – nada déjalo, que querías decirme –

- nada, nada – negó james.

Siguieron su camino a la mansión en silencio, ya no sabían que decir, que pensar, su objetivo fijo era llegar a la mansión lo mas rápido posible, tal vez era el estrés que les había causado ese día, la confusión, el cansancio, eso era lo mas seguro.

_Pensamientos de lily:_

_Demonios lilian que te pasa! Necesitas descansar, sabes? Por eso piensas incoherencias con james y sientes celos cuando te habla de su "enamorada"… que tipa mas suertuda!! Pero que digo? Lily ubícate, en serio, que estas pensando? Según james esa chica debe ser perfecta, lindo cabello, el mío esta todo enmarañado y es demasiado liso y sin gracia, ojos que hipnotizan, los míos son demasiado brillantes, bonita, y yo la feúcha aquí. Además es inteligente, y yo casi no saco un aceptable en aritmancia sin mencionar el suficiente en HM, carismática, y yo soy gruñona y exagero mucho lo alegre. Y entregada a todo lo que hace, y eso que a mi me da pereza hacer todas las camas, pero es mi deber. James eligió a una buena chica, típico es Talía Bares, ella es todo eso._

Tras haber pensado todo esto la pelirroja suspiro y siguió su camino pensando en que lo mas seguro es que james estuviera enamorado de Talía.

_Pensamiento de james:_

_Es mi idea o estaba a punto de declararme algo? No, cornamenta, no te hagas ilusiones, lily es difícil, como quisiera que se diera cuenta que es ella de la quien estoy enamorado, será pava, pero aun así la quiero, es tan linda… hace unos días note que su cabello olía a lilas… adoro las lilas, son muy aromáticas… comprare perfume de lilas para el baño, haber si canuto se fija en que cuando el sale del baño deja un olor horrible, si que es asqueroso, debo hablar con el sobre eso. Hablando de olores, me fije que las chicas usan un jabón con olor a fresas… pero no solo olor, también sabor, me pregunto, si beso a lily en la mejilla sabrá a fresas? Que dulce seria, me encantan las fresas, una de las mejores frutas que ha habido, ñami._

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión y abrieron la puerta, la sala estaba a oscuras, no se percibía ruido alguno.

- a que estos ya se están dando el lote – aventuro james.

- me leíste la mente corny – murmuro lily.

- corny? –

- apelativo de cornamenta… acaso no te dicen así? Pues yo te digo corny – explico lily.

- no me digas corny… es como si fuera un pequeño – refunfuño james.

- te crees muy grande? – se burlo lily.

- pues si – dijo simplemente el merodeador. Lily comenzó a reír… eso hizo enojar a james. – que te da risa? El que yo me enoje o el que seas la única sin novio para darte el lote –

- mmm… el que tu te enojes… con andy tuve lote como para 5 años – respondió lily entre risas… james abrió la boca en una gran y redonda "O", lo que le causo mas gracia a la pelirroja.

- pequeña pervertida –

- oh… acaso eso es malito? – pregunto lily en tono de nenita muy chiquita.

- mmm… si –

- bueno… soy pervertida pero satisfecha, que tal si vemos la película nosotros dos –

- y después te das el lote conmigo? –

- no – dijo lily pareciendo asqueada.

- esta bien… lo dejamos para otro día – dijo james tomando asiento en el sofá.

- o para nunca – gruño lily.

----------------------------------

- son muy lindos – susurro una voz femenina. Lily sentía que algunas voces hablaban a su alrededor… pero sonaban como en distancia por lo que no podía reconocerlas, además estaba tan cómoda, había tenido un sueño muy bonito, estaba en la torre de astronomía en hogwarts y un moreno de ojos cafés muy apuesto le traía una lila, la besaba y le susurraba palabras románticas y versos de poesías, y de repente un haz de luz verde y el llanto incesante de un bebe… y después las voces.

- shhhh… los despertaras – dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina.

- es que son muy tiernos – esta la reconoció, era daniell, pestañeo con los ojos cerrados, que pasaba? Dani, jamás decía tierno, a menos que fuera muy, muy, muy tierno.

- mira, ya esta pestañeando, los despertaste – le reprocho la voz masculina, esta era de sirius.

- mira que eres novio afectuoso – le reprocho dani.

- si sabes que te quiero – corroboro sirius.

- sip, lo se – dijo dani.

- que les pasa para que estén aquí? Acaso estoy en una jaula del zoo? – dijo lily burlona cuando abrió los ojos y vio que sus amigos la rodeaban, remus, dense, daniell y sirius los miraban como si fueran bebes… (Lily: espera! Los?) (N/a: claro, acaso no viste en donde te apoyas?). Lily giro la vista, estaba apoyada en un pecho de hombre (pecho cubierto, para que no se imaginen cosas), pero no de cualquier hombre, subió la vista, james dormía como un tronco y un hilo de baba corría al lado opuesto al que ella estaba apoyada.

- james babea – mucho comento sirius, viendo un charquito de baba en el sillón, sin haberse fijado en la cara de atónita que tenia la pelirroja, de haberlo echo no se habría arriesgado a quedarse sordo por el grito que daría la pelirroja.

- AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! – chillo la pelirroja, james se despertó de golpe y pudo apreciar como la pelirroja saltaba del sillón y corría hasta el baño. Sirius se tambaleaba tapándose una oreja, el simplemente se limpio el oído pues sentía un extraño pito.

- por que grito? – pregunto james extrañado.

- no se si porque estabas babeando o por que se había dormido en tu pecho – respondió denisse riendo.

- yo creo que por lo del pecho – respondió daniell.

- no, no, fue por la baba – se burlo remus, todos rieron y james los miro ceñudos.

- fueron las dos cosas!! – grito lily desde el baño y causando mas risas.

Esa tarde las dos ya formadas parejas salieron para celebrar, las dos, su nueva unión, dejando a ambos solteros a la deriva en la gran mansión potter. Los dos chicos más aburridos que una piña, habían intentado divertirse con todo, se habían bañado en la piscina, jugaron cartas, vieron TV, hicieron pitanzas, jugaron a las escondidas, a la sardina(aunque este fue un poco complicado), hicieron un video, tomaron fotos graciosas, hicieron un duelo, corrieron una carrera como animagos, en fin, hicieron de todo.

- me aburro – murmuro lily sentada al revés en el sofá.

- burro – dijo james. A los pies del sofá.

- que? – dijo lily.

- nada –

- a… bueno –

- si… - lily se levanta de golpe y sonríe abiertamente.

- corny! Tengo una idea!! – exclamo la pelirroja.

- que no me digas corny!! – le espeto james frunciendo el ceño.

- bueno Jaime – se burlo la pelirroja.

- ya, ya… que grandiosa idea tienes lilyta – respondió James.

- molestemos a mi hermanita! – anuncio la pelirroja emocionada.

- a tu hermana? Y como piensas asustarla? – le espeto james.

- ya mira esta es mi idea – lily se acerco a james y le contó la "magnifica" idea que se le había ocurrido para molestar a petunia, también de paso le mencionaba que ella odiaba a los magos, que los consideraba anormales y que su mayor temor era que supieran que su hermana era bruja.

- Lily… eres siniestra – rió James, Lily solo sonrió y un brillo malicioso inundo sus ojos esmeralda.

- no me halagues – dijo la pelirroja con falsa modestia.

- plan en marcha? – pregunto james.

- plan en marcha – recalco la pelirroja.

Salieron de la casa, James en un gesto caballeroso le ofreció su brazo a lily, el cual la pelirroja acepto encantada. Y desaparecieron. Segundos después aparecieron en la entrada a privet drive.

- nadie mira, anda transfórmate ya – le animo la pelirroja a su acompañante.

James tomo la forma del hermoso ciervo y comenzó a cabalgar alrededor suyo, lily bastante divertida estuvo tentada a convertirse en fénix, pero esas aves no existían en el mundo muggle por lo que seria imprudente hacerlo.

- bien, es el numero cuatro – le dijo lily a cornamenta. El ciervo se acerco a la entrada de la casa y con una pata toco el timbre. Después de un minuto en la puerta apareció un hombre grande y rollizo, casi sin cuello.

- AAAAAAHHHH!!! – bramo el hombre retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas aun atónito mirando al majestuoso animal.

- que paso vernon? – pregunto una mujer larguirucha y rubia, con un largo cuello, al notar la presencia del ciervo en la puerta no pudo ni siquiera gritar, cayo de espaldas al lado de su esposo. Lily se acerco riendo ante la reacción de su hermana y su cuñado.

- hola petunia, te presento a james – dijo lily aun riendo, petunia puso una expresión que denotaba un claro enfado monumental. En cuanto a cornamenta, cuando lily lo nombro se transformo de nuevo en james, dejando a la enfadada hermana de lily con la boca abierta y a su esposo en el mismo estado.

Ambos brujos comenzaron a reír y desaparecieron al instante, ante la atónita mirada de los muggles, que seguramente creció en cuanto desaparecieron.

- mu… muy buena – dijo lily entre risas, sentada en el sofá de la gran mansión potter.

- mas que bueno… lily eso fue genial!! – grito james también riendo. Lily hizo una reverencia y volvió a reír.

- ya se esta haciendo tarde, los noviecitos todavía no vuelven –

- yo creo que no volverán hasta muy tarde – opino james.

- si… sabes… voy a mi habitación – dijo lily subiendo las escaleras.

-------------------

- esos dos ya estarán enrollándose – opino sirius.

- no creo, yo opino que se están aburriendo en grande – dijo denisse.

- espero que no – comento daniell

- ya vamos, si james no puede pasar tanto rato solo con una chica sin haberse enrollado con ella – opino remus.

- pero lily no es cualquier chica – dijo denisse.

- si, lily no es una cualquiera como con las que salen ustedes – dijo mordazmente dani.

- te estas diciendo cualquiera – dijo sirius con una leve risa, pero una mirada asesina de su novia le callo – te ves muy linda cuando te enojas – dijo sirius. Eso tranquilizo a la rubia y le regalo un beso.

- yo creo que ganamos, esos dos se enrollaron, esta mas que claro – dijo remus.

- y por que mas que claro? – exigió denisse.

- por que no han salido en su buen rato – dijo el licántropo como si fuera obvio.

- eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo denisse – muy bien pueden estar viendo televisión, jugando cartas o incluso pueden estar jugando a las escondidas (n/a: me salio seductora la veela) – sirius y remus se miraron como procesando las posibilidades.

- naaa… - dijeron al unísono – ya ganamos, se enrollaron –

- no-ooooo – dijeron las dos chicas.

- si-iiiiii – repitieron los chicos.

- ya basta niñatos inmaduros!! – exclamo denisse.

- si, lily no se enrollaría con potter nunca – continuo daniell.

- por que potter es como ustedes – siguió deni.

- un niñato inmaduro!! – finalizo daniell, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la gran mansión. Bastante enojadas cabe decir. Los merodeadores se miraron extrañados y las siguieron, sin alcanzarlas por temor a que les gritaran otra vez.

Las dos chicas entraron en la mansión bufando enfurruñadas, se dirigieron directamente a su habitación, sin ánimos de ver a sus respectivas parejas. Al entrar se encontraron con lily buscando ropa en lo mas profundo del armario, extrañadas se acercaron a la pelirroja.

- que hay lil – dijo a modo de saludo dani.

- hola niñas, como estuvo la salida? – respondió la chic aun con la cabeza dentro del closet.

- muy bien, hicimos picnic – respondió denisse.

- aunque el final no estuvo muy bien – comento daniell bufando.

- por que? – pregunto la pelirroja dejando ver su cabeza por primera vez.

- bueno… digamos que discrepamos en ciertas opiniones – comento denisse.

- oh, bueno, eso se soluciona – dijo lily volviendo a meter su cabeza en el armario.

- si… oye que tanto buscas? – pregunto daniell ya cansada de la actitud de su compañera.

- ropa – contesto Lily.

- para… - dijo denisse.

- no se… simplemente tuve ganas de buscar ropa – contesto la pelirroja extrañada de si misma.

- eres rarita – comento Daniell.

- lo se – respondió la pelirroja con mirada inocente

- jaja… tengo una idea… adivinen – dijo denisse misteriosamente.

- mmm… quieres comer helado de chocolate hasta explotar – aventuro Dani.

- mmm… chocolate – dijo Lily con expresión de deseo – quiero chocolate – se acerco a su maleta y saco una bolsa con aproximadamente unas 20 ranas de chocolate, denisse miro la bolsa con deseo, al igual que daniell – me encanta el chocolate –

- dame! – las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre la pelirroja, al final dani y deni, habían conseguido la ansiada rana y la pelirroja había quedado despeinada y con un rasguño en la mejilla por el ataque de sus "salvajes" amigas.

- son monstruosas – murmuro la pelirroja con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

- lo sabemos, bueno, no adivinaron, vamos aventuren mas – les insito la morena.

- mmm… tu quieres… besarte con remus – dijo lily.

- no me hables del soquete ese – gruño la veela.

- auch, si que se enojaron – dijo lily medio riendo.

- si! – exclamaron las dos – yo con ese ya no sigo, se acabo! – repitieron al unísono, se miraron, se sonrieron y asintieron complacidas.

- bien, bien, anda deni, dinos tu idea – la insito lily.

- bueno… podríamos hacer una noche de chicas – dijo la morena sonriendo ampliamente.

- loca, eres un genio! – exclamo daniell emocionada.

Mientras… tres chicos escuchaban la conversación de las jóvenes con el oído pegado a la puerta. De arriba para abajo estaban en este orden, james, sirius y remus, los merodeadores escuchaban atentamente a cada palabra de las chicas. Al finalizar la conversación y escuchar varias risas los tres chicos se alejaron de la puerta y se encaminaron a la habitación de james, dos de los tres tenían una expresión horrorizada, otro sonreía divertido.

- los cortaron – sonrió james – están solitarios en el mundo desamparado –

- bueno… si así lo quiere así lo tendrá, es la segunda, me escuchas? Segunda vez que me corta! Esa tipa se esta burlando de mi – dijo sirius enojado.

- creí que le importaba mas que una pelea – gruño simplemente remus igual de enojado.

- vamos lunático, nos las arreglaremos sin ellas, somos los merodeadores, recuerdas? – animo sirius decidido.

- claro, merodeadores – apoyo remus, james sonrió, los conocía tan bien, cuando entraran a hogwarts esos dos ya no soportarían estar sin sus amores _los enamorados son patéticos_ pensó… pero una vocecilla replico _tu también estas enamorado_, que? El? Enamorado? Bueno si, pero no tan, tan enamorado… solo sentía querer mas a lily que a otras chicas, amor leve, no amor.

- prongs, estas con nosotros? – pregunto sirius batiendo una mano frente a los ojos de su amigo.

- si, si, claro… oigan? Que es una noche de chicas? – pregunto después de un rato.

- es de esas típicas pijamazas, en la que las chicas se maquillan, se pintan las uñas y hablan sobre los chicos lindos – explico sirius sin darle importancia.

- ya… y tu como lo sabes? – pregunto remus medio asustado, medio divertido.

- miles de veranos con cissy y bella – explico sirius.

- que les parece si vamos a espiarlas – sugirió remus con su no tan usual, pero si gustoso, tono malicioso y esa chispa de maldad que se encendía en sus ojos cada vez que ideaba una broma increíble.

- apoyo a lunático – exclamo james.

Corrieron nuevamente a la puerta de las chicas, entonces discretamente sacaron unos lentes que dejaban ver a través de ciertos objetos, un útil articulo de zonko. Y lo que vieron los dejo con la boca más que abierta.

---------------------

**TATAN!!**

**Jaja… lo se, el capitulo no es de lo mas emocionante, pero le hace honor al titulo "día de aburrimiento con lily y james" bueno, se que este capitulo no debe haberles echo mucha ilusión, pero estoy reservando mejores cosas para el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS!!**

**Besos, se cuidan**

**Coni – mary.**

**p.d. les sugiero que se metan a youtube y busquen la "oración de la niña fresa" es muy gracioso.**


	14. Se acabaron las vacaciones

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal gente? Espero que muy bien, bueno, me he demorado mucho en subir, lo se, estoy un poco lenta para escribir, ya saben, la falta de inspiración.**

**Bueno aquí los dejo con el capítulo 14 de mi fic, Un Recuerdo Mágico.**

**--------------------------------**

14. Se acabaron las vacaciones:

Sorprendidos observaron la espectacular escena que se postraba ante sus ojos. Casi sin aguantarse de entrar, vieron como las chicas cantaban en total estruendo una canción del nuevo grupo favorito de Denisse, Aerosmith, una canción llamada, _Cryin'_ (n/a: muy buena, se las aconsejo).

- _I__ was cryin__'__ when__ I__ met you__… _- cantaban alegremente el coro y reían.

- chicas celebremos, ¡viva la soltería, viva la libertad! – Dijo Daniell alzando su botella de ron de grosella – aaah… la libertad, yo, tan… embobada con Sirius, se me olvidaba que ser libre es hermoso –

- cierto, si no me hubieran comprometido con ese imbecil francés y si Remus no se hubiera convertido en un estupido, hubiera aprovechado al máximo ese tiempo sola – opino Deni, mientras daba un buen trago a su botella de whisky de fuego.

- en cambio yo, he estado libre desde que termine con Andrew, y jamás he sido tan feliz – comento Lily.

- cierto, no se como pudimos dejarte botada con ese casanova de Potter – opino Dani volviendo a beber de su botella.

- no se preocupen, lo mantuve a raya… fue un día muy aburrido si quieren saber -. Comento la pelirroja tomando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

- shh… callen que amo esta canción – ordeno Denisse. Comenzó a sonar _El costo de la vida_ (n/a: de Juan Luís Guerra)

_El costo e´ la vida sube otra vez El peso que baja ya ni se ve_

_Y las habichuelas no se pueden comer Ni una libra de arroz ni una cuarta e' café_

_A nadie le importa que piensa usted Será porque aquí_

_No hablamos inglés_

El trío comenzó a bailar la canción (un merengue) moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, mientras reían alegremente, de quien sabe donde, Lily tomo unos antifaces de colores muy vivos y sombreros graciosos y mientras se disfrazaban y bailaban, al otro lado de la puerta tres chicos babeaban con los sexy movimientos de las chicas.

- por que son tan condenadamente lindas – se quejo Sirius. Observando como bailaban "la colita". Sus amigos lo miraron de mala manera – pero si mírenlas, como mueven ese… ajjjj, me buscare una chica, y la pondré tan, pero tan celosa, que no soportara mas y querrá ser mi amante – aseguro el moreno.

- ¿no puedes pasar ni unos días sin estar con una chica? – pregunto Remus un poco molesto, por la manera con que trataba a las chicas, como si fueran objetos.

- claro que no – respondió Sirius.

- escúchate Sirius, ya ves porque Dani no quiere estar contigo, hablas de ella como una cosa, no como una persona, tu no la quieres, dudo si quiera que las consideres tus amigas, ¡como si no tuvieran sentimientos Canuto! – le espeto Lupin – escúchame, cuando estaba con Denisse, y ella se fue, era como si me hubiera dejado, pero yo no quería estar con nadie mas, quería seguir con ella, pero no estaba y la espere –

- ahora escúchame tu Lunático, ¡Sirius Black no espera nadie! – grito apuntando al licántropo con un dedo – las mujeres vienen a mi, no yo a ellas, si esa tipa no quiere estar conmigo, se lo perderá, yo hice lo mas que haría yo por una chica que me interesa, pero un Black no se rebaja por nadie, ni siquiera por una chica linda – y se fue hecho una furia a su habitación.

- ese tipo esta loco, quedara destrozado, ya lo veras – le dijo Remus a James.

- dale un tiempo Lunático, ya se dará cuenta – le calmo James y ambos se fueron su habitación. Sin saber que tres chicas escucharon toda la discusión.

Daniell hervía en cólera, Lily se mostraba preocupada y Denisse, con todo su sentimentalismo de _veela_, permanecía indiferente y un poco enojada. La rubia camino con pasos duros y secos hasta su cama y se sentó ahí hecha una furia, ambas chicas se sentaron a su lado esperando que comenzara a hablar.

- guerra quiere, guerra abra, yo lo quería, el no me quiso, es como todo estupido otro, sabia que no podía ser especial, les aseguro algo chicas, si ese imbecil llega a pensar que le perdonare esta tan fácil, se equivoca, como el dijo, yo no sigo a nadie – aseguro la chica rubia y con la rabieta mas grande del mundo se dispuso a dormir, la fiesta había terminado y con eso la momentánea alegría de las chicas.

------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas decidieron volver a la casa de Daniell, con la excusa de que los padres de la rubia las necesitaban, una completa mentira. Pronto llego el 31 de Julio y con eso, las cartas de Hogwarts. Cada una con la lista de materiales de las asignaturas de cada estudiante.

Remus que quería ser profesor de DCAO cursaba, CCM, DCAO, Herbólogia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones.

Sirius quería ser Auror, por lo que tenia: Encantamientos, Herbólogia, Transformaciones, Pociones y DCAO, James tenia las mismas clases que el y Lily también.

Jazmin y Denisse querían trabajar en el ministerio, cursaban, Pociones, Transformaciones, DCAO, Encantamientos, Herbólogia, CCM y Aritmancia.

- es una larga lista – comento Lily un poco preocupada – no tengo dinero para comprar todo esto – dijo apenada en un susurro.

- no te preocupes Lils, te ayudaremos a comprarlo – le apoyo Daniell.

- no, no, no – se negó frenéticamente Lily – mmm… le mandare una carta al profesor Dumbledore si hay libros antiguos en Hogwarts –

- esta bien – dijo la rubia un poco triste, Lily nunca aceptaba la ayuda de nadie.

- no se preocupen, Andrew no sabia que con una S podía cursar Transformaciones, y McGonagall le presto un libro mientras el pedía el suyo a Flourish y Blotts – le calmo la pelirroja.

Esa misma mañana decidieron ir al callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales. Denisse y Daniell que venían de familias bastante adineradas decidieron pasar por Gringotts en el callejón, en cambio Lily recaudo un poco del dinero que le quedaba y calculo cuanto podría utilizar en Libros y cuanto le convendría guardar. Salieron unos minutos tarde, por la demora de Denisse que se había quedado en el piso superior haciendo algo.

- como amo este callejón – suspiro Lily cuando se aparecieron en la mitad del Callejón Diagon.

- yo también – le acompaño Denisse observando con añoranza los numerosos puestos.

Primero decidieron ir hasta Gringotts, Lily espero en el Hall, cambiando su dinero _muggle_ por Galleons y Sickles. Ya con el suficiente dinero comenzaron su paseo por el callejón, primero decidieron ir a Madame Malkins, ya que Denisse necesitaba una túnica de Hogwarts nueva.

De ahí se dirigieron a la botica para reponer instrumentos de Pociones. La pelirroja que era un haz en pociones solo compro los materiales elementales, gastando la parte destinada a Pociones en su corto presupuesto.

- bien, debemos comprar pluma y pergaminos, los libros y deberíamos estar listas – recito Lily revisando su lista de libros.

- estoy agotada, amo ver las tiendas del callejón, pero no para cosas escolares – comento Daniell mientras se estiraba con agotamiento.

- hola… - saludo una voz masculina a las espaldas de las chicas, las tres dieron un respingo y se giraron rápidamente, tal fue sus sorpresa de encontrarse con…

- ¡¡¡Andrew!!! – chillo Lily abrazando al rubio con fuerza.

- hola princesa – respondió el chico respondiendo el abrazo – hola Dani, Denisse, un gusto tenerte en Inglaterra de nuevo –

- el gusto es mayor para mi, te lo aseguro – rió la morena.

-. Bueno chicas, paso aquí para entregarle algo a Lily, toma mi pequeña pelirroja – dijo Andrew entregándole una bolsa muy pesada a Lily, la pelirroja la abrió encontrándose con todos los libros que necesitaba para su curso – como yo termine Hogwarts hace dos años. Los tenia de recuerdo, pero esta chica, aquí presente – dijo indicando a Denisse – me dijo que necesitabas libros –

- oh… amores que son – suspiro Lily – gracias, esto es increíble, gracias Andrew, Deni… y Dani que me quería comprar los libros – agrego al ver la decepción de su querida rubia.

- Daniell, tu cabello esta rubio, o solo lo creo – se extraño Andrew.

- si, esta rubio, un accidente en la peluquería – dijo la chica con tristeza.

- te sienta bien – halagó el rubio.

- gracias, ahora debemos ir a comprar nuestras cosas si queremos volver rápido a comer algo – apresuro Dani y se fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar sus libros.

Camino hacia la tienda pudieron ver a unos cuantos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, cerca de la heladería de Florean Fortescue vieron a unos pequeños de quinto de ravenclaw. En el emporio de las lechuzas se toparon de lleno con Allison y Ariadna, la prima de Denisse, que se alegro mucho de volver a verla y le dio su palabra de _veela_ de que no revelaría su paradero.

- no tenemos nada en contra suyo – les calmo Allison, que noto a Daniell y a Lily bastante nerviosas – la culpa fue de esos dos idiotas, no se apuesta con las chicas, menos con nuestras leonas – dijo con gracias.

- eso es cierto, nadie se mete con las leonas – apoyo Ariadna – por eso, corte con Tom hace unas semanas –

- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Lily.

- fue su estupida idea, desafió a Heath a que no podía sacarte un beso, y a Colin a que no te podía llevar a la cama – refunfuño Allison. – y ese Anthony, grr… el estupido me corto porque no creía que fuera gracioso, pero el tonto quedo con piernas de gelatina – agrego maliciosamente.

- son tontos, como no son fieles, no estuvieron en Hufflepuff, pero como no son audaces no pudieron estar en Slytherin, como malditas ratas cobardes no entraron a Gryffindor y quedaron en Ravenclaw – recito simplemente Daniell.

- cierto – corearon las otras cuatro.

- ¿y como están ustedes con los merodeadores? – pregunto Ariadna.

- unos idiotas – recitaron las Gryffindor.

- uuuy… parece que no muy bien – rió Alli.

- ¿tu crees? ¡Odio a esos estupidos! – bramo Daniell.

- odiamos a los chicos, debemos fundar un club – dijo Denisse.

- sip, desde ahora fundamos el club de mujeres, anti-chicos – recito Ariadna.

- de Hogwarts – agrego Lily.

- mejor seria, anti-idiotas – dio la idea Allison.

- eso, Club de Mujeres Anti – Idiotas – acepto Daniell.

- hermoso, ¿Qué les falta ahora? – pregunto Ariadna.

- libros y plumas – respondió la morena.

- nosotras libros, ¿vamos juntas? – ofreció la _veela_ de Hufflepuff.

- si – las 5 chicas se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, donde les sorprendió encontrarse de lleno con nada menos ni nada más que… Filia Lovegood con su hermano mayor Xenophilius.

Filia era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes acuosos bastante grandes, que le daba su autentico aire de chiflada. Su familia dirigía el popular periódico _El Quisquilloso_, que según Lily no escribía nada más que boberías. Filia era de Ravenclaw por su pensamiento calmado y lógico, aunque era demasiado crédula. Era la única chica actualmente que nunca había estado con un Merodeador ni le interesaba, los encontraba infantiles y estupidos, por eso, muchas veces era el blanco de sus bromas.

- hola Lovegood – saludo Denisse alegremente.

- Green… que sorpresa verte, pensé que estabas en Francia – dijo la chica con voz suave y calmada, mientras pestañeaba lenta y suavemente.

- lo estaba – respondió Denisse.

- apuesto a que viste muchos _nargles_ – aseguro Lovegood.

- pues… no – dijo Denisse un poco asustada.

- bien, pues… me debo ir, Xenophilius vino a comprar unos libros sobre los _snorkacks _de cuerno arrugado – comento la rubia – las veo en Hogwarts, adiós – y con su suave y calmada voz se fue, caminando como si estuviera flotando.

- esa chica me asusta – comento una voz masculina. Las 5 chicas se giraron y vieron a los tres merodeadores de lleno, al instante su ceño se frunció pronunciadamente. El que había hablado fue Sirius.

- oh miren, pensé que eras mas valiente, Black – dijo Lily remarcando el apellido de Sirius.

- si, Filia es una chica linda, no se porque la molestan tanto – comento Allison con tono suave, la chica adoraba a Sirius.

- si, y los _narges, _también, ¿verdad? – dijo el moreno imitando el tono soñador de la Ravenclaw.

- son _nargles_, Black – dijo Daniell cortante.

- nadie te pidió tu opinión – contesto Sirius hoscamente.

- tampoco que tu le dijeras loca a Filia así que vete – se adelanto Denisse mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba, aparentemente su temperamento de _veela_ comenzaba a relucir.

- esta bien, igualmente ya compramos todo – dijo James sacando a sus amigos rápidamente de la tienda.

- como los amo – comento Ariadna en un susurro inaudible.

- te escuche – dijo Denisse mirando ceñuda a su prima.

- es que son lindos – comento Allison – pero unos completos idiotas eso si –

Después de haber comprado sus materiales pasaron el resto de las vacaciones haciendo los deberes de vacaciones, repasando materias, comiendo, y disfrutando a su manera. Aunque no se aburrieron, no fue tan divertido, sobretodo porque ahora tenían un sentimiento continúo de odio hacia sus compañeros de casa.

-----------------------------------------------

Y ya se encontraron en el 1 de Septiembre. Se aparecieron con sus cosas dentro de la plataforma 9 ¾. Pusieron en un compartimiento al final del tren como siempre. Se acomodaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que esperaban ese año en las clases, sobre los EXTASIS y de que camas tendría cada una en su dormitorio, como usarían el cuarto especial de Lily por ser elegida Premio Anual y varias cosas más.

De repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a una silueta despistada y extrañada.

- hola Gryffindors – saludo Filia con lentitud y sonriendo ligeramente.

- hola – devolvieron el saludo ellas.

- ¿han visto a los merodeadores? me han quitado mi mochila con objetos personales – dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¡que idiotas! – exclamo Lily.

- no, es decir, a veces pueden decir cosas muy graciosas, pero otras llegan a ser crueles – dijo la rubia con honestidad, como siempre.

- si, ¿y acaso no te molesta que te quiten tus cosas? – pregunto Denisse.

- no… ya me he acostumbrado, me han hecho tantas veces lo mismo que ya me acostumbre, una vez, pase todo el segundo semestre de quinto sin zapatos por que me los habían quitado – relato la chica. – Normalmente me los devolvían después de 3 semanas, pero en ese tiempo estaban tan ocupados en ustedes que se les olvido – soltó una risita como si fuera gracioso – aun tengo algunas heridas por las clases de CCM en los terrenos –

Las tres Gryffindors se sintieron avergonzadas, tristes y culpables, en ese año habían estado tan sumidas en sus propios intereses que se habían olvidado que había gente a la que los merodeadores también atormentaban, la Ravenclaw con una débil sonrisa que siempre permanecía en su cara se saco las sandalia y les mostró las plantas de los pies, llenas de callos, heridas sin cicatrizar, marcas de raspones y algunas cicatrices.

Entonces el compartimiento volvió a abrirse y mostraron a tres chicos igualmente de apenados que las Gryffindors, los merodeadores entraron un poco al compartimiento y miraron con vergüenza a Filia Lovegood.

- lo sentimos Lovegood, nu… nunca pensamos que… - sirius suspiro y saco la mochila de un naranjo fluorescente – sentimos lo de tus pies, pensamos que esas dos semanas en la enfermería, fue por la poción de orejas grandes que pusimos en tu jugo de calabaza –

- no me gusta el jugo de calabaza, prefiero el de uva – comento Filia despreocupada y mirando con aire soñador a los seis Gryffindors que sonreían azorados.

- bueno, lo sentimos de verdad – se disculpo Remus – creo que, a veces hacemos tantas cosas, que se nos olvida que hay otra gente a la que le hacemos… bromas -.

- ¿Bromas? – Bramo Lily levantándose de golpe - ¿bromas? ¿No querrás decir que las atormentan? Ustedes molestan a la gente, las hacen parecer inferiores, claro, nadie es tan importante como un merodeador – dijo la pelirroja temblando de rabia – es una buena chica, es muy buena chica – dijo señalando a Filia que sonreía despistada – y ustedes la… ¡¡ajjj!! De la rabia no puedo hablar – grito la chica tomando asiento de nuevo.

- lo que Lily quiere decir – se levanto esta vez Denisse, mientras ese aura blanca volvía a relucir – es que son unos completos idiotas, que creen que nadie vale la pena, atormentan a gente buena como Lovegood y ella simplemente se queda callada, debió haberlos acusado a Dumbledore hace años, pero como buena chica no lo hizo, se merecen que los expulsen – susurro al final con rabia acumulada.

- mejor… me voy – dijo la Ravenclaw mientras tomaba su mochila, sonrió afablemente, en una expresión maternal – gracias por devolverme mis cosas, merodeadores, gracias por intentar defenderme Evans, Green… gracias por preguntarme si me importaba o no lo que me hicieran, Dust, es bueno saber que alguien se preocupo por mi una vez, ¡adiós! – y salio saltando del compartimiento, antes de salir, se paro al frente de Sirius y le susurro al oído – para pedir disculpas, debes respirar hondo y sentir que de verdad esta mal lo que hiciste y convencerte de que tus intensiones no eran el mal – y se fue con su aire soñador y despreocupado de siempre.

Sirius sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago sumado al sentimiento colectivo de culpabilidad que todos los Gryffindors sentían. Todos sabían que Filia era muy inteligente, sabia como dominar a la gente, como responder, conocía la lógica y por eso no le influían los insultos, pero seguramente no sabia, que el decir las verdades aunque molestaran, podía hacer sentir muy mal, ni siquiera Lily sentía tal sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande.

- bueno… - murmuro Daniell después de aquel incomodo silencio – será mejor que se vayan – y saco a los tres chicos de un rápido empujón. Cerró el compartimiento y corrió las cortinas. - que horror –

- si… fue… horrible, ja… jamás me había sentido tan… culpable de algo que no hice – murmuro Denisse.

- en realidad si fuimos culpables, - reconoció Lily - si no hubiéramos estado tan ocupadas con las cosas que ellos nos hacían a nosotras, de el titulo que nos pusieron, de la forma en que nos marcaron como objetos – a cada palabra la pelirroja hervía mas en rabia, respiro hondo para calmarse – en fin… no habríamos hecho que se olvidaran de devolverle los zapatos a Lovegood –

- Lily por favor no digas eso – pidió Daniell – saben, voy a buscar a Filia y le preguntare si quiere pasar el resto del viaje con nosotras –

- si, es lo menos que podemos hacer – comento Denisse.

- cierto… ahora voy – y diciendo eso Daniell salio del compartimiento. En el pasillo varios chicos correteaban y gritaban emocionados.

Pasando por algunos compartimientos Daniell pudo ver a varios compañeros conocidos. Caminaba con cansancio, era el segundo vagón que atravesaba y no encontraba a la Ravenclaw por ninguna parte. Cerro los ojos con cansancio y…

- ¡cuidado! – exclamo un chico de espesa cabellera castaña y vistosos ojos pardos.

- lo siento – se disculpo Daniell levantándose mientras se frotaba la espalda – no veía por donde caminaba –

- no te preocupes – le quito importancia el chico mientras ayudaba a Daniell a levantarse. La rubia tomo su mano y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. Se fijo en el chico, iba acompañado de…

- ¡Filia! – se alegro de verla.

- hola Dust – saludo con calma la Ravenclaw – veo que chocaste con Michael – rió.

- ¿es tu novio? – pregunto Daniell con una forzada sonrisa mientras sentía una punzada de celos en el estomago.

- no… soy su primo, Michael Holyday, mucho gusto – se presento el chico.

- Daniell Dust, igualmente – respondió Dani. – mmm… bueno, mis amigas y yo queríamos que Filia pasara el viaje con nosotras – Daniell pudo ver por primera vez a Filia sorprendida.

- ¿quieren que este con ustedes? – pregunto la Ravenclaw

- sí, nos caes muy bien, vamos, acompáñanos y nos cuentas tus vacaciones –

- bueno – respondió Filia con una gran sonrisa – Mike nos puede acompañar, ¿verdad? –

- claro, vamos… Holyday – invito Daniell. Y se encaminaron al compartimiento de las Gryffindors.

----------------------------------------

- iré a ver donde se encuentra Dani, tu espera aquí por si llega – le dijo Lily a Denisse, la morena asintió y siguió concentrada en su reproductor de música.

La pelirroja salio del compartimiento y se encamino al final del tren, fue pasando vagón tras vagón observando a algunos chicos que comentaban emocionados sus vacaciones, paso por un compartimiento repleto de chicas que comentaban lo lindos que estaban los merodeadores ese año.

- tontas – gruño Lily con expresión exasperada.

Siguió avanzando por el vagón, noto que dos compartimientos más allá estaban los merodeadores, bufo sonoramente y pasando rápidamente ese compartimiento noto la mirada de los tres sobre ella, pero lo ignoro, siguió avanzando hasta que…

- ¿Severus? – pregunto Lily entrando a un compartimiento donde se encontraba el chico de piel cetrina leyendo solitariamente.

- Lily – dijo precipitadamente el Slytherin.

- hola… hace mucho que no te veía – dijo la pelirroja sentándose delante del chico.

- si, fingir que te detesto no deja mucho tiempo para charlar como antes – comento el moreno.

- no deberías fingir que me detestas, no entiendo que tiene de malo ser mi amigo – dijo la Gryffindor refunfuñando.

- vamos Lil, tu sabes lo que me harían esos imbeciles si supieron que soy amigo de una san… quiero decir, de ti – se corrigió Snape.

- ibas a decir sangre sucia – le espeto Lily.

- lo siento… es, la costumbre – se apeno Snape.

- no importa… aunque a veces, igual molesta –

- lo se, dime… ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –

- bueno, me escape de casa, pase un tiempo con los malditos merodeadores, mis amigas terminaron con sus "novios" y somos libres y felices – resumió.

- interesante – murmuro Snape – a mi… bueno ya sabes, mi padre peleo con mi madre de nuevo, compre unos libros de… tu sabes que me gusta –

- claro, "príncipe" – rió Lily.

- no molestes – le espeto Snape.

- por supuesto… su alteza de las artes oscuras – dijo la pelirroja riendo y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- basta o te lanzo una maldición – le amenazo.

- el efecto Potter se te esta pegando – dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño – "Evans, no me obligues a echarte una maldición" – le imito la pelirroja, provocando que Snape riera con su risa… risa Snape®

- lo imitaste perfecto –

- lo se – dijo Lily con falsa arrogancia – bueno mi amigo Severus, debo ir a la reunión de prefectos, hablamos en el colegio – y con una sonrisa la pelirroja se marcho.

-------------------------------------------

- Zolley, Elliot – llamo la profesora McGonagall al último chico, con aspecto arrogante y seguro.

- ¡Gryffindor! – grito el sombrero, cuando Elliot Zolley tomo asiento el director de Hogwarts se puso en pie y las charlas y aplausos cesaron.

- ¡Bienvenidos a otro esplendido año en Hogwarts! Unas pocas palabras ¡montón de perezosos se que no hicieron nada estas vacaciones! – y dichas estas palabras volvió a tomar asiento. Elliot Zolley miro a Lily al lado suyo.

- pensé que la gente mágica era mas coherente – dijo el novato, Lily comprendió que el chico era de familia _muggle_.

- Dumbledore es brillante a su debido tiempo – le sonrió Lily,

Los platos se llenaron de comida y todos comenzaron a servirse. Al lado de Lily los pequeños de primer año miraban sorprendidos la comida. La pelirroja sonrió al recordar que en su primer año ella también se había quedado embobada mirando la comida y Emmelin Vance, la prefecta en ese entonces, le había dicho que era normal.

- si no comen se les va a enfriar – comento Lily riendo y notando como Zolley la miraba a ella en vez de la comida - ¿ocurre algo Elliot? –

- es que… - dijo el novato sonrojándose de golpe – eres muy… muy linda – Lily rió y lo beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que el pequeño se combinara con el cabello de la premio anual.

- eres muy valiente al decirlo – comento una voz masculina, Lily miro con enfado a Potter – pero si lo dices de nuevo, te aniquilare – le amenazo. Zolley frunció el entrecejo y se abrazo a la cintura de Lily.

- cállate Potter a menos que no quieras que yo te aniquile a ti – le dijo Lily en tono mordaz, James bufo. Y Elliot le saco la lengua a James.

Al terminar de cenar el plato de Lily seguía con su tarta de melaza intacta, los pequeños de primero la habían atropellado con preguntas y Elliot ya le había dicho 5 veces que le gustaba su cabello rojo. Dumbledore se paro y los murmullos y las preguntas de los primerizos cesaron al instante.

- bueno, ahora que ya hemos abastecidos nuestros estómagos – dijo Dumbledor y el estomago de Lily rugió fuertemente, ella apenas había podido comer entre responder preguntas – bueno, no todos – comento Dumbledor riendo mientras Lily se sonrojaba hasta difuminarse con su cabello – el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido recordarles que hacer magia en los pasillos esta prohibido, nuestra lista de objetos prohibidos tiene ahora 347 cosas, y para consultarlas deben ir al despacho del señor Filch. El bosque que se encuentra a las orillas del colegio esta estrictamente prohibido y seria bueno que algunos de los grandes lo recordaran – la mirada de Dumbledore se paseo por las mesas, pero se quedo unos momentos mas en la de Gryffindor – bueno ahora debo pedirles a los prefectos que acompañen a los estudiantes de primer año a sus salas comunes –

**-------------------------------------------**

_**Finite incantatem**_**, adiós gente. Espero que les haya gustado este capitula, a mi me gusto así que no tengo reservas rencorosas. Ahora empiezan a florecer personajes mas activos en la historia y el drama se esta poniendo mas tenso.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero que disfrutaran este.**

**Ahora como es el séptimo año comenzare con adelantos:**

_- la encuentro muy linda y un grandulón no me va a amenazar –_

_- podrías partir por no esconderme mis cosas –_

_- ¡cállate Remus! Tu no eres el único hibrido en este colegio –_

_- te odio Tom… ¡aléjate de mi! –_

_- nunca sabrás mi secreto, eso solo lo saben mis amigas y Elliot Zolley –_

_- tienes mas que merecido ser Gryffindor, no dejes que esos idiotas te intimiden, yo me encargare de ellos, se fuerte –_

_- ya no me gustas –_

_- tu a mi tampoco -_

_- ¿quien ha ocupado mi lugar? –_

_- lo mismo pregunto yo -_


	15. La furia te hace una arpía

**¡Gente! De vuelta aquí, para escribirles otro capitulo de mi primer fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado el anterior, alguien por ahí critico a mi Elliot, hey, que yo lo ****encontré un dulce, y mi sobrino hace eso así que no digas nada, jaja.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**-------------------------**

15. La furia te hace una arpía:

Enfadado, no, más… furioso, James Potter estaba furioso, y mucho. no solo lo había dejado mal delante de su querida pelirroja, si no que había hablado toda la noche de lo amable y linda que era la pelirroja, ese Elliot Zolley, era de seguro, uno de los peores diablos de primero que había tenido que soportar nunca, y como Premio Anual junto a Lily, tenia que cuidarlos, esa mañana le tocaba llevarlos al comedor para que no se perdieran, aunque no hubiera sido mala idea de que cierto pequeño castaño no pudiera encontrar el comedor… ni la sala común, las aulas de clase, y mejor aun si por accidente entraba al Bosque Prohibido y Lunático se lo comía en 2 días.

- bien novatos, síganme, nada de preguntas, nada de comentarios, nada de hablar – gruño James con un enfado monumental.

Le dirigió una mirada de especial desprecio al pequeño castaño, Elliot Zolley, cuando cruzo la entrada del retrato al final de la fila con dos chicos mas, uno moreno y otro castaño arena.

- espera un poco, diablillo – detuvo a Elliot – escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, aléjate de la pelirroja, ¿entendido? –

- la encuentro muy linda y un grandulón no me va a amenazar – frunció el ceño Elliot, no sin un poco de temor en su voz, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el gafitas.

- esto es una sugerencia, la próxima vez, será una advertencia – dijo el moreno, saliendo por el retrato bajo la atenta mirada de enfado del pequeño primerizo. - ¡síganme todos, por favor! – exclamo con su voz de Premio Anual.

--------------------------

Era raro pensar en eso, sobretodo porque cada vez que veía su imagen en su cabeza el mismo cosquilleo q había sentido ese día en el tren, volvía a su estomago. Pensar que la había molestado durante años, por ser la única chica que lo encaraba, y que no babeaba a sus pies y que por sobre todo, lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Cada vez que estaba con una chica, a veces la veía pasar al lado de ellos y ni siquiera se dignaba en girar la cabeza, seguía con esa sonrisa tranquila y esa mirada de loca.

- ¡auch! – choco contra algo duro, o mas bien contra alguien.

- ups – dijo una voz femenina que reconoció muy bien como la de Filia Lovegood - Black lo siento, deberías ver mas por donde caminas, podrías pisar un _nargle_ y eso los enfadaría –

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se ponía de pie, ya parado abrió los ojos completamente y vio a la rubia tirada en el suelo sonriendo despreocupadamente, ese cosquilleo nuevamente, ¿Cuándo se iría? Pero además de ese cosquilleo, se fijo en la chica, ese día aparentemente se había peinado, su voluminoso cabello rubio no estaba enmarañado, pero aun así, era voluptuoso y si se fijaba bien podía ver cada pelo rubio separado por 2 milímetros del otro sus ojos verdes relucían grandes y su aire de chiflada la acompañaba como siempre.

- ¿black? – llamo la rubia, Sirius volvió de su, como llamaría James, momento de embobado.

- ¿ah? Si, si, claro… mmm, Lovegood, yo… quería… - tartamudeo Sirius, ¡demonios! Porque le costaba tanto disculparse con la chica que había molestado 7 años, aunque viéndolo de esa manera era totalmente comprensible.

- ya se, Black, no tienes que disculparte – dijo con una sonrisa calmada.

- ¿co… como sabes que yo…? – comenzó a preguntar Sirius.

- es fácil, distraído, confundido, tartamudeas, piensas que dirás y porque, síntomas de una buena disculpa. – dijo la chica parándose de un saltito, Sirius no pudo evitar reír ante el grácil gesto.

- pero una disculpa no basta… de verdad quiero, podría decir queremos, pero no lo he consultado con los chicos, quiero demostrar que estoy muy arrepentido – dijo Black seriamente.

La chica lo miro sin demostrar expresión alguna, y Sirius dudo si estaba escuchándolo, Filia parpadeo suavemente un minuto hubo un silencio total, pero no era incomodo, y Sirius no lo noto, se había perdido en los ojos verdes de la rubia.

- ¿Por qué? – rompió de repente el silencio.

- bueno… porque creo que es lo correcto, ya crecí y debo disculparme por lo inmaduro que fui – explico el moreno, no muy convencido.

- no, no es eso, habla desde tu corazón Black, ¿Por que te estas disculpando, por molestarme durante 7 años? – dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa. Sirius suspiro.

- no lo se, cuando inicie mi relación con Dani, ella me hizo darme cuenta, de que había chicas que no se guiaban por las apariencias, y cuando te vi ayer en el tren, no pude evitar recordar que tu nunca te guiaste por las apariencias, así q te debo una disculpa – dijo el chico, terminando con una inhalación profunda.

- eso esta mejor, gracias por las disculpas Black – dijo la Ravenclaw.

- ¿y como puedo demostrarte que no me quiero burlar mas de ti? – pregunto el animago con una sonrisa de "yo no fui".

- podrías partir por no esconder mis cosas – dijo la rubia riendo, mientras miraba sus pies, y levantaba su pantalón, mostrando sus pies descalzos.

- esta bien, no se hable más – dijo Sirius picadamente – iremos a hogsmeade a reemplazarte los zapatos q te robamos y q lamentablemente no recordamos donde los dejamos –

- ¿y las clases? – pregunto la rubia.

- estas con un merodeador, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el moreno, enarcando ambas cejas. La rubia rió y siguió al merodeador.

------------------------

- vamos Denisse, solo un momento – pidió una vez mas Remus.

- no Lupin, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo – dijo una vez mas Denisse. – no me llames por mi nombre –

- vamos… solo un momento – le pidió el licántropo.

- no –

- por favor – dijo el castaño – vamos estoy echando a perder mi dignidad, pidiéndote solo un momento para hablar –

- oh, cierto, se me olvidaba que los merodeadores son superiores al resto del alumnado – aparento la morena que recordaba.

- sabes que no es así, Green – dijo Remus suspirando.

- oh vaya, su peluda majestad se ha dignado a recordar mi apellido – dijo la morena haciendo una exagerada reverencia, deteniendo su camino al patio para las clases de CCM q le tocaba a la tercera hora antes del almuerzo.

- peluda majestad – gruño Remus mientras el lobo rugía por un castigo a la insolente y sentía q sus colmillos se alargaban inusualmente.

- sí, lobito, peluda "majestad", ¿acaso tengo q llamarte, el "lobuno emperador"? – dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos

- entonces, ya no me quieres porque soy un licántropo – dijo furioso Remus, mientras sentía como el cabello de la nuca y los brazos se erizaban.

- no, Lupin, solo porque eres un imbecil – dijo la chica mientras el aura blanca la rodeaba.

- ¡es porque soy un hibrido, sabia que eras como toda la gente! – grito Remus mientras sentía salir garras de sus manos.

- ¡cállate Remus! Tu no eres el único hibrido en este colegio – devolvió el grito la mitad veela.

- Pues ahora sí – el licántropo se abalanzo y comenzó a arañar a la veela, que se defendía al mismo nivel, sus criaturas se habían revelado.

Remus estaba completamente cegado por el lobo en su interior, Denisse dominada por su lado veela, no podía pensar solamente respondía a una orden de su cerebro, atacar.

El lobo empujo a la chica unos metros hacia atrás, el pasto amortiguo la caída de la veela, que sin pensarlo un segundo creo una gran bola de fuego de su mano que lanzo al licántropo. Pero los reflejos de este se adelantaban a sus movimientos y se corrió del camino de la bola antes de q esta impactara sobre el.

- ven acá lobito – dijo la veela, pero ya no era la voz de la estudiante, era una voz seca, llena de furia y rencor.

- con gusto, arpía – dijo el lobo, cuya voz sonaba como un gruñido y no había pizca de Remus en ella.

La veela, creo dos bolas de fuego, y las lanzo, al tiempo q seguía creando más bolas. El licántropo con agilidad increíble esquivo las bolas mientras avanzaba hacia la veela y se abalanzaba contra ella, mordió el costado de su estomago mientras arañaba su rostro, la veela hizo explotar el fuego bajo el cuerpo del lobo y este salio disparado hacia atrás mientras se presenciaban varias quemaduras en su pecho y estomago y una seria herida en la mejilla, la veela se levanto tambaleando mientras la herida del costado sangraba sin parar, y su cara estaba repleta de cortes, dos en la nariz, tres en una mejilla y uno en la otra, y una herida en la frente. Remus se había desecho de su camisa chamuscada, y al veela veía quemaduras en la camisa que rebelaban su abdomen y el costado herido.

- ¿todo lo que tienes? – se burlo el lobo.

- claro que no, aun queda más, mucho más – dijo la veela mientras caminaba y el aura blanca se volvía de un intenso rojo, aunque ya no era un aura era fuego, que quemaba a trozos la ropa de la chica. De la espalda de la chica brotaron dos alas negras y sus manos tuvieron garras.

La chica voló y subió hasta el séptimo piso, y entro, lanzando bolas de fuego, y destruyendo los pasillos, los restos caían a los terrenos y la extraña criatura en la que se había convertido Denisse, lanzaba los escombros sobre el lobo, el licántropo salto al primer piso, y en secuencia hasta llegar al séptimo piso, se abalanzo sobre la criatura, que cayo en el cemento del pasillo. El lobo inspecciono el pasillo, estaban en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres, estaba lleno de escombros, bastante destruido, los pelos de su nuca volvieron a estar normales, y una pizca del dorado de los ojos de remus apareció en los negros del lobo, tenia que hacer entrar a Denisse o destruirían el piso entero, y de paso a la gente en el, paso tres veces frente a la pared de la sala, y la gran puerta apareció, entro en ella, y la criatura lo siguió, cerro las puertas.

El lobo se abalanzo sobra la criatura, que grito al sentir el cartílago de sus alas doblarse bruscamente, lo que quedaba de Remus analizo a la criatura, a pesar de estar completamente cambiada, seguía siendo hermosa. El cabello totalmente revuelto, el rostro fino, sangrando, pero siguiendo sus rasgos ahí, los ojos blancos que ocultaban los lagos que usualmente lucia la chica en sus ojos. Bajo la vista un poco, los brazos apresados por sus garras, la camisa chamuscada, con algunos agujeros pero ciertamente ninguno muy revelador, todo lo que cubría la zona del abdomen había desaparecido, dejando ver, la pequeña cintura de ella, destacando un poco los abdominales, y al lado de ellos, una fea mordida en que se notaban los agujeros que habían provocado sus propios dientes, la sangre había dejado de salir porque la anterior se había secado sobre la herida, su mirada bajo un poco mas, pero un puñetazo le hizo levantar la vista.

- no bajes la mirada lobito, te podría matar – dijo la criatura levantándose, y lanzando una llama al lobo, el fuego impacto contra el cuerpo del lobo, el dorado desapareció de los ojos del lobo y el negro volvió a invadir.

la criatura y el lobo volvieron a pelear, mientras aparecían cosas suaves que amortiguaban las caídas cuando uno se abalanzaba sobre el otro, las alas de la criatura desaparecieron, de forma que se incrustaban al cuerpo de la chica, a medida que esta se agotaba, las garras, volvían a ser manos, cuando el lobo la tumbo sobre la cama que pidió, para amortiguar la caída, volvía a ser una veela, pero aun muy furiosa, araño con fuerza la mejilla del licántropo, que apunto de morder su mejilla corrió su cabeza justo para que sus bocas se unieran, pero ninguno se separo, iniciaron un beso furioso, lleno de pasión, ira y deseo.

Pronto la veela se agarro a la espalda desnuda del licántropo, dejando unas horribles marcas, a respuesta a eso, el lobo arranco la camisa de la veela, rompiendo de paso todos los botones, cuando el araño con sus garras la espalda de ella, la veela rompió su beso para gemir de dolor y placer.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de la situación, los ojos de la veela se fueron apagando a medida que el aula desaparecía. Las garras del lobo se integraban al cuerpo del estudiante a medida que los cabellos volvían a su lugar y sus ojos volvían a brillar dorados.

- auch – dijo denisse con el aliento agitado, al llevarse una mano a la frente y tocarse sin querer la herida.

- creo que no estamos en condiciones para seguir lo que estábamos haciendo – dijo el chico burlón. Denisse, le miro, sus ojos brillaban, ella quería seguir.

- yo creo que si – y sin mas volvió a besar al chico que no se opuso.

Lo único que queda decir, es que ninguno llego a clases, ni la cena, ni a sus habitaciones, en todo el día.

-------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde esta mi primita? – le pregunto Ariadna a Daniell en CCM.

- ni idea, pero tampoco esta Lupin, te juro que si ese energúmeno le ha… -

- ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase, señorita Dust? – pregunto el profesor.

- eeeh, no profesor – dijo Dani, con una sonrisa inocente.

- bien, entonces no vuelva a hablar, para mañana quiero una descripción del cuerno del erumpment y sus propiedades – dijo el hombre, la campana sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas.

Dani, Ariadna y Allison, comenzaron su camino al comedor. Mientras hablaban sobre la tarea del profesor, y sobe el profesor en cuestión, no notaron cuando un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se acercaba a ellas por detrás.

- que hay hermosa – dijo Tom abrazando a Ariadna por detrás, la misma aura que rodeaba a Denisse cuando se enfadaba rodeo a Ariadna, Tom se separo como si lo hubieran quemado.

- no te acerques – le dijo la chica con voz "dulce".

- vamos gatita, si solo era una broma – dijo Tom sonriendo descaradamente. Danielle, Allison y Ariadna le miraron mal, muy mal.

- claro una broma, muy linda por si acaso – dijo Danielle hoscamente.

- coletitas – saludo Tom, otra mala mirada por parte de la rubia – vamos, solo era una… una apuesta –

- oh, espero que hayas ganado, Stevens – dijo enarcando una ceja y yéndose con Allison detrás lanzando miradas asesinas al Ravenclaw. Ariadna se iba a marchar también, pero una mano fuertemente sujeta a su muñeca la detuvo.

- o no, tu te quedas conmigo – dijo tomándola bruscamente de la cintura mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

- suéltame o te quemaras – dijo la chica, mientras el aura volvía a aparecer, sus ojos se volvían blancos y una bola de fuego crecía en su mano. El chico se alejo de golpe.

- así que cada vez que me acerque a ti me quemaras – dijo el chico mirándola con furia.

- así será si no te alejas – dijo la chica.

- pues no será así, ¿entendido? – dijo el chico enojado, mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos hasta llegar a hacerle daño.

La chica lanzo una bola de fuego contra el pecho del chico, mientras se soltaba de el. El moreno callo de espaldas con la túnica medio chamuscada.

- te odio Tom… ¡aléjate de mi! – grito Ariadna mientras corría hacia el castillo. Tom se limpio el pasto

-----------------------------------

- ¿alguna ha visto a mi pequeña Deni? – pregunto Lily con pucherito tomando asiento al lado de Danielle y algunas de sexto y quinto.

- a decir verdad, yo no la he visto desde Aritmancia – comento Danielle – salio muy rápido porque Lupin no la dejaba en paz – se oyeron algunos suspiros por parte de las menores.

- ¿Por qué suspiran? me caen mal esos idiotas – dijo Lily mirándolas ceñudas.

- ¿porque? Son tan guapos – dijo una chica de sexto, castaña.

- si pero son unos idiotas integrales – dijo Danielle como si eso lo justificara todo, y dando una gran mordida a su pavo.

- no lo creo, James sabe mucho sobre quidditch, y es genial en transformaciones – dijo otra de sexto, mientras hacia una caída de ojos hacia el buscador, que le devolvió el gesto con un guiñó.

- si, le va bien en transformaciones, pero lo vieran en pociones, solo hace explotar las pociones de Snape y Mulciber – comento Lily mientras comía papas.

- Snape también es un idiota integral, todavía no olvidamos lo que te hizo en quinto – comento una chica de quinto.

- yo también estaría irritada después de lo que hicieron Potter y Black – dijo la pelirroja, pero no muy convencida.

- si al menos se hubiera disculpado – argumento la castaña de sexto.

- es un Slytherin, no se disculpan, muy ambiciosos como para admitir sus errores – dijo Dani.

- si, eso, esta muy mal – apoyo Lily – pero el no me estalla las pociones –

- mmm… tienes razón, pero no es argumento para odiarlos tanto – dijo la de quinto.

- voy a considerar no tratar de asesinar a Potter con la mirada – dijo Lily provocando algunas risas.

- lamento molestar pero, Evans necesito hablar contigo – pidió Filia Lovegood, por detrás de la pelirroja, mirándola con sus grandes y aguados ojos verdes.

- oh claro, y llámame Lily – dijo la pelirroja, terminando a una extravagante velocidad su almuerzo.

- gracias – dijo sonriendo abiertamente, la pelirroja pudo notar sus colmillos un poco mas cortos y afilados de lo normal.

- no hay problema – dijo saliendo del comedor con la Ravenclaw caminando tranquilamente al lado de ella – ¿de que querías hablar? –

- bueno, creo que sonara extraño, pero creo que deberían suavizarse con los merodeadores – dijo la chica con aire soñador.

Algo paso, en la forma que lo dijo, en la forma que la miro, pareciera que sus ojos brillaran como si estuviera llorando, pero todos sabían que no, eran sus ojos acuosos, que la miraban soñadores pero extrañamente, los veía por primera vez decididos.

- y a que viene eso – se extrañó Lily.

- bueno, que Lupin esta arrepentido, Black se disculpo por todo lo que me hizo, y hasta me devolvió los zapatos que me robo - dijo viendo feliz los zapatitos que el joven Black había insistido en regalarle – aunque los devolveré mañana – confeso riendo.

- bueno Filia, creo que hablare con ellos, pero no esperes mucho – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- para mi esta bien – dijo perdiendo esa decisión en los ojos, y volviendo a sui mirada despistada y soñadora, como si estuvieran las nubes en sus ojos.

------------------------

Comprendía totalmente la tristeza de sus ojos, total, no todos los días se recibía una noticia de ese impacto, pero debería de estar feliz que no fuera algo asegurado, le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esa conclusión, pero nada aseguraba que fuera correcta.

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto nuevamente la chica. Con lagrimones en sus ojos.

- no, ya te he dicho que no – dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Entonces una pequeña criaturita castaña entro corriendo a la habitación y se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja.

- no… no es verdad, ¿cierto? Tu… tu… tu no tienes eso, tu… estas bien, ¿verdad? – pregunto el pequeño abrazándola con fuerza.

- Elliot, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Lily mientras veía al chico y Danielle abrazarla como si fuera a desaparecer.

- por favor, no es verdad – sollozo Dani.

- lo siento chicos, pero, me temo que puede ser verdad – dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabellera rubia y castaña.

- Denisse lo sabe, ¿verdad? – dijo Dani separándose y limpiándose las lagrimas.

- sí, se lo dije anoche, cuando tu dormías – dijo Lily.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo? – pregunto Danielle.

- yo no la desperté con un _acuamenti_ – fue la única respuesta de Lily.

- oh – dijo la rubia.

- bien Elliot, ahora tu tienes Encantamientos y yo, tengo Transformaciones con Danielle – dijo la pelirroja limpiando las lagrimas del primerizo.

- tu vas a estar bien, ¿verdad? – balbuceo Zolley.

- si, por ahora si, Dani ¿te adelantas? – pidió Lily, la rubia asintió, tomo su mochila y se fue, Lily ayudo a bajar al pequeño.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunto Elliot mientras caminaban al aula de Encantamientos.

- desde, cuarto, cuando mi abuelo se enfermo sin razón alguna, mi padre hablo que tenia algo en la cabeza y murió de eso, entonces comencé a investigar – dijo la pelirroja.

- no es nada seguro, ¿cierto? – dijo medio rogando el pequeño.

- no, por fortuna no es nada seguro – dijo la chica medio sonriendo por la preocupación del pequeño.

- Evans – James Potter la llamaba.

- espera acá – dijo la oji-verde, se dio vuelta y se acerco al moreno.

- ¿de que hablas con Zolley? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

- nada, un problema que tengo, secreto – dijo la pelirroja.

- vamos Lily, me preocupa, me encontré con Dani en el camino y estaba llorando – dijo James con real tristeza en los ojos.

- lo siento Potter, pero no es algo que sea fácil de contar, como dije hace dos años, cuando sea el momento les diré – dijo la pelirroja.

- vamos Lily, dime – pidió el moreno.

- si te comportas así, nunca lo sabrás – se burlo Lily.

- es la única forma que tengo de pedirte que me digas – dijo el gafitas con pucherito – sabré tu secreto, tarde o temprano –

- nunca sabrás mi secreto, eso solo lo saben mis amigas y Elliot Zolley – dijo la pelirroja volviendo con el pequeño.

- ese chico no me agrada nada – dijo Elliot mirando mal a James que doblo en una esquina en dirección a Transformaciones.

- aprenderás a quererlo, Potter es el único Gryffindor que no odia a nadie de su casa – dijo Lily.

- a mi si me odia – dijo con pesadumbre el pequeño (una sombra negra tapo sus ojos) (n/a: x) como en el animé).

- acaso no me escuchas pequeño, James Potter no odia a ningún Gryffindor – sonrió la prefecta.

- tal vez no sea tan Gryffindor – dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto extrañada Lily.

- por que me asusto con facilidad, no soy tan valiente como los otros Gryffindors – se lamento el novato.

- ¿Por qué? –

- bueno, en pociones un chico enorme de Slytherin me amenazo, me hizo entregarle mis apuntes – bufo el castaño. Lily sonrió, Mulciber le había echo exactamente lo mismo, ahora simplemente tenia que lanzarle un hechizo de moco murciélago para que saliera corriendo.

- tienes mas que merecido ser Gryffindor, no dejes que esos idiotas te intimiden, yo me encargare de ellos, se fuerte –

- gracias Lily – dijo Elliot cuando llegaron al aula de Encantamientos que aun no se abría.

- de nada pequeño – se despidió la pelirroja.

------------------------------

- miren quien llego, mi rubia artificial favorita – se burlo Sirius al ver entrar a Daniell.

- no estoy de humor Sirius – dijo la chica sin notar que se había sentado al lado del animago, o que lo había llamado por su nombre.

El moreno noto la voz gangosa de la chica y sus ojos rojos se veían de un rosa acuoso. Aparentemente la chica había estado llorando. La chica miro al lado, todos hablaban, pero no se sorprendió al notar la mirada de Filia sobre ella, le sonrió tranquilamente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con aire soñador, a su lado, Michael la acompañaba, sonrió tontamente, era demasiado guapo.

- ¿A dónde miras? – pregunto el moreno, pero la chica no respondió.

Siguió su mirada y se encontró con los acuosos ojos de Filia, sonrió tontamente, la chica le miro soñador y bajo la mirada, siguió la mirada de la Ravenclaw, los zapatitos negros tapeaban el suelo de cemento, la chica sonrió abiertamente y Sirius observo esos pequeños colmillos, eran adorables. _Serénate Sirius, acabas de pensar como adorables los colmillos de alguien, pero… son muy lindos, tiernos y picaros a la vez._ Volvió a sonreír tontamente.

- Danielle, no quiero que sigamos peleados – dijo Sirius.

- yo tampoco – dijo la rubia.

- po… podemos volver a llevarnos como antes – sugirió el animago.

- no, Sirius, yo no… no quiero volver a ser tu… tu… - dijo la rubia sin saber como decirle que ya no le gustaba.

- si te entiendo, no novios sino… -

- amigos – dijo la chica. – pero para saber bien, dilo –

- ¿Por qué yo primero? –

- por que no estamos en la edad media, ya no es "las damas primero" – se burlo la chica. Sirius suspiro.

- ya no me gustas – dijo Sirius.

- tu a mi tampoco – dijo Daniell. Ambos sonrieron, Dani se pregunto quien podría haber utilizado su lugar. Pero antes de poder siquiera decirlo…

- ¿quien ha ocupado mi lugar? – ataco Sirius

- lo mismo pregunto yo – contraataco la chica. Silencio.

- no tienes que decirlo si yo tampoco – acordó Black.

- acepto –

El inicio del último y mejor año de los Gryffindors acaba de comenzar.

--------------------------

**¡¡De vuelta aquí!!**

**Quiero agradecer todos los post que dejaron, gracias a: ****angelaradcliff**** y ****ginny-potter151**** por dejar Review.**

**Y aquí el adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

_- y ahora son… -_

_- ¡¡mejores amigos!! –_

_- es el suficiente tiempo -_

_- ¿sales conmigo? –_

_- Dumbledore esta chiflado, de nuevo –_

_- ¿y ahora que haré sin Andrew? –_

_- y ustedes que hacen así –_

_- nada que te interese canuto –_

_- NO ENTIENDO, EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO –_

_- ¡por que no me dijiste! –_

_- estoy completamente loca –_

_- la dos –_

_- ¿una arpía? –_

_- fue el bisabuelo Hather –_

_- si, como no –_

_- esta bien –_

_- un ángel de nuevo –_

_- viva, viva HALLOWEEEN -_


End file.
